Carrying The Killers Spawn
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Spencer is carrying Ians child as a result of rape ... the only person for there the wonderful Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer/ Toby Aka Sober . Implied Melissa/Ian. One-sided Spencer Ian
1. Prologue

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: This is the chapter with implied rape. Not to vivid... I hope.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I know it was you!" I yelled at Ian , I don't care if I sound crazy.

"Prove it!" He yelled walking towards me as I slowly backed away. "What evidence do you have? A fake trophy? You can't prove anything because you have shit as evidence." I was now pinned against the wall.

"I have a video! With your face in it. I have a witness that said you were watching us the whole summer. Thats what I have." I yelled back at him secretly scared for my life. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

He then kissed me , it was terrible. I tried to feel around for something and I felt nothing.

"Your not so tough now." He had the trophy with him , but this was the fake and had blood on the edge. "Just like Allison in her final moments. Threatened to tell Melissa. Her screams that night , the way she squirmed. It was exhilarating. When she was running back to the barn. The last scream before I pushed her in. "

He then hit me in the head with the trophy. I lost all consciousness for a few moments. I felt him cutting my clothes , I felt his eyes on me . I tried to be as still as possible. Then I felt him tearing through me , taking every ounce of purity I had with every time he pounded into me . Soon before I knew it was ending. I wanted to scream so badly then I heard someone yell and there was a fight.

I opened my eyes when someone gently picked me up. There were the eyes of the last person I thought would save me... Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

So this was like the closest thing to M I ever did that wasn't because of language. Which there will be some of... I'm still me.

5 reviews = Next chapter sooner!


	2. Talking to Toby

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: First off I wanted to thank all 229 viewers who red chapter 1 so far!

I also want to thank the people who reviewed and Favorited this story more!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For the past two months I have been living in agony. Knowing that I was no longer a virgin and that it wasn't my choice. My brother -in-law Raped me , he stole every drop of virtue I had. It was all gone.

I am currently at school. I feel as though someone has their eyes on me 24/7. Ever since that night I have dropped every single friend I had , I could't go back to my old life... because I was no longer Spencer Hastings... I am Spencer. I am not miss goodie two shoes .

I see Toby. Everyone is glaring at him while he did nothing wrong. I know that now and I was stupid to think he killed Allison. He is innocent , just misunderstood. He has a bad rep because of something I did. He saved my life , and for that I am grateful that I am not in a ditch right now near Allison.

I am still weak though . I still can feel the pain between my legs if I think about that night. After the incident Toby took me home and laid me in my bed. I never got to thank him because I was too shocked, I couldn't speak , I couldn't move. I couldn't function for up to a week later. I told my mother I was feeling sick and that I wanted to be left alone. Every night while everyone was asleep I would take a shower for an hour then I would go in my room and lock my door.

I slowly walked towards Toby and I gave him a hug. I wanted to cry then and there but I couldn't .

"We need to talk." He whispered in my ear "Alone."

"I know. There is something I need to tell you." I looked into his eyes. They looked like they were going to burst of tears too.

I turned and yelled "Leave us the fuck alone." everyone was stunned at what I said but I didn't care. I was sick of it.

Everyone had their eyes on us as we walked away side by side. Not holding hands , not touching , just as though we were two separate people that were comfortable with each other without showing the other.

When we got outside the thought of skipping class was a nice one. I needed to get this off my chest , and I needed to thank Toby. We drove in my car to his motel room , where he was staying for now.

"How are you doing?" He asked me as the door closed.

"I am barely surviving in my house. I am always afraid he will come into my room and try again. This time I will have no one to save me." I looked down. I sat down on his bed and put my knees to my chest. He sat down next to me and rubbed my upper back because he knows im about to cry."I can't even tell my mom or Melissa because I am afraid he will try and get them too." I cried into his chest.

"Every night and day I relive it in my head , it still hurts. Everything hurts even. " I continued to cry . He held me lightly as if he were trying to protect me from myself.

" Thank you so much for saving me Toby , I appreciate it . But I can't go through with seeing his face everyday. He has tortured me so much and no matter what I do no one believes me. " I looked down at my hands. I felt so comfortable with telling Toby , because he saved me.

"I believe you. " He whispered in my ear and I flinched. I was so close to him I didn't even realize it. I quickly pushed myself slightly away from Toby. .

"Thanks , but Toby can I tell you something. You can't tell anyone. " I asked him in confidentiality.

"Sure Spencer what is it? " He scooted closer , he wasn't to close that it sent my red flag up though. It was a comfortable close one that felt natural between us.

"Something happened yesterday." I said nervously.

"What happened?" He asked incentively.

"I found out that the night of the incident , Ian got me pregnant" I cracked again as I cried into Toby's arms . He put one arm around me and the other ones hand lightly touched my stomach.

"No matter what Spencer , I am here for you." He whispered and I continued to cry and slightly nod.

* * *

Ok guys I will take a risk and say if I surpass 20 reviews by the end of today I will write TWO chapters tomorrow!

Dont be afraid to tell me your opinions :)


	3. The Future , The Past , and The Baby

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: If you haven't guessed I surpassed 20 reviewers at 9: 57 pm thanks everyone

Also thanks to all 710 readers!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You know that your parents need to know soon." Toby said with a light frown " After all you will be showing in a few months.".

We were currently laying in his bed talking. About ourselves , our messed up families and our futures.

"I don't want an abortion." I said quietly.

" Not that I don't support your decision... but why?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Because this baby is still a part of me. It may be an outcome of the worst night of my life , but he or she is still my child. I am its mother , I am supposed to protect it." I said defensively while i rubbed my stomach.

"I get where you are coming from. Though she scares me to death if Jenna were ever having my kid , I would protect it. I always think about the future ..." He said.

This was me and Toby for the past 2 hours. Comfortable with each others company , though we are both .

"Me too , before Allison died I could see the five of us sitting together on a beach with our husbands and kids. Now I see myself living alone with no friends." I said getting teary looking down " I see myself still being near Ian's reign of terror. He is never going to get out of my life and I don't know what to do." I put my head in my hands.

I remember the first time I saw Ian since the rape.

_Flashback_

"Spencer you need to go to school" My mother said to me as I laid in bed covered up as much as possible.

" I still feel sick." I said to my mother.

"Oh Spencer cut the crap. We all know you aren't sick. Just because Alex dumped you doesn't mean you can stay in your room forever." Melissa said to me through the door. I could hear her roll her eyes and I sunk into my bed.

"Can you make her leave" I said meekly.

"I think your sister is right." My mother said comfortingly. "There will always be other guys." My sister then opened the door and standing next to her was Ian. He had that smirk on his face.

"I think you should go to school." He said to me and I froze "You wouldn't want to disappoint me , try outs are today. I would hate to see you miss them. Maybe sports will bring the old you back."

"O...k...ay" I stammered getting out of bed. I knew that if I didn't follow him I would tick him off and I couldn't do that.

_End of Flashback_

Toby lifted my chin and looked into my tear ridden eyes "I will always be there for you , next to you in the future. I will be the only man in your future that is here today. "

I trembled in fear.

" Toby he will always be in my life. Even if he is 6 ft under every night I can remember that night in my sleep. Toby I am practically trapped in my own nightmare just to see him everyday. The fact that I am carrying his child won't help me forget it either." I said .

He put his arms around me and I shrugged him away.

"My parents will think I am carrying Alex's child . When I couldn't care more about Alex. I care about the monster who is living in my backyard and his child in my womb." I looked at my flat stomach.

"You aren't carrying his child. You are carrying your child."

"I am only 16 though. I can't do this , maybe I should consider adoption." I said nervously.

"If you need a fathers consent then I will put my name on the paper." He said softly and I nodded.

"You are the best friend a girl could have." I smiled lightly getting up to going home.

As soon as I shut the door I heard a faint 'I know'.

* * *

I know its kinda fluffy but next chapter isn't! 


	4. Confrontation

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: If I get to 45 reviews by the end of tomorrow I will do extra chapters this weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I lightly walked through my front door . I closed my eyes and counted to ten .

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

"Where have you been." I heard Ian say.

"No where... just... Out.." I said meekly , fear waving through my body. He was towering over me watching my every move.

I instinctively put my arms around my stomach.

"Is that true? Veronica got a call from the doctor saying you left something there. Why were you there?" He demanded.

"No reason thats important." I said looking at the ground about ready to run and hide.

"Spencer , family meeting now." My father said and I followed him into the room where my mother was waiting furious.

" It isn't what you think mom. " I said sitting down on the chair.

My sister and Ian were in the love seat and my parents were standing.

"What is it then Spencer Anne Hastings?" My mother yelled.

"I'm pregnant. Two months to be exact." I nervously looked at Ian , he was more red than before. I was scared to death I couldn't believe it. He looked mad , enraged , and scared at the same time. This baby was the only proof I had against him , but I couldn't use it because he always has the power.

"Spencer how could you ruin your life like this?" My mother continues "How could you even have sex at your age."

My father looked at me and shook his head " You are not my daughter." he then walked away from me.

"I knew you were a little slut the moment I saw you kissing Wren. You have to take this away from me too . All my life I wanted to be a mother and you steal the chance from me." She slapped me across the face .

The tears were running down my face. I saw Ian look like he was going to

"The baby is Toby Cavanaugh's . " Everyone looked at me.

"Spencer he is dangerous." My mother said.

Ian looked relieved , he knew it was his baby. He would kill me though if I said he was the father. I started to cry.

"The night Alex and I broke up I went to the school to see if Ian was here to give me a lift home since Alex picked me up. And I walked away. Then I saw he wasn't here so I was going to Emily's when Toby was on his porch. He invited me in and we just started talking... and then poof I'm... pregnant." I said nervously sobbing as I said every word.

That wasn't what happened...

_Flashback_

"Fucking stupid Alex." I said as I walked down the corridor. I was nervous... I was sneaking in because i wanted to snoop on Ian. I was in his room looking at trophies when I saw one that looked like the fake one. The edge was bleached. Like he was trying to get rid of something.

On his desk was the trophy the fake. The two were identical.

Where the blood was on the fake there was bleach marks on the real.

"This is it. I have my proof." I looked at the trophy in my hands.

"What proof Spencer?" I turned and saw Jenna standing there with a smirk on her face.

"That Toby is innocent. " I looked at the two smiling.

Her clothes were ruffled. Like she had been moving things. Or readjusting her clothing. Ian then came in with the same look.

"Jenna let me talk to her." Ian said .

"Okay... just remember Spencer. Nothing happened." She said and walked away.

Ian then closed the door.

"I know it was you!" I yelled at Ian , I don't care if I sound crazy.

"Prove it!" He yelled walking towards me as I slowly backed away. "What evidence do you have? A fake trophy? You can't prove anything because you have shit as evidence." I was now pinned against the wall.

"I have a video! With your face in it. I have a witness that said you were watching us the whole summer. Thats what I have." I yelled back at him secretly scared for my life. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

He then kissed me , it was terrible. I tried to feel around for something and I felt nothing.

"Your not so tough now." He had the trophy with him , but this was the fake and had blood on the edge. "Just like Allison in her final moments. Threatened to tell Melissa. Her screams that night , the way she squirmed. It was exhilarating. When she was running back to the barn. The last scream before I pushed her in. "

He then hit me in the head with the fake trophy. I felt him cutting my clothes , I felt his eyes on me . I tried to be as still as possible. Then I felt him tearing through me , taking every ounce of purity I had with every time he pounded into me . Soon before I knew it was ending. I wanted to scream so badly then I heard someone yell and I now remember the voice it was -

_End of Flashback_

"Think that you should go now Spencer before it gets messy." Ian said and I turned away and then I looked at my sister in shock and fear.

"I can't believe you would call me a slut. I had a weak moment and I needed someone to rely on and guess what I can't trust you. BEcause your husband is a murderer. " I said it ... I know that I am going to pay and I shake in fear as I replay what I said in my head.

**Later that night.**

Ian shoved me against the wall.

"If you ever burst out like that again I will kill you okay?" He shoved me again and my back hurt.

I was half naked standing there against my wall merely nodding. The agony he is causing me wants me to end it right now. Just end everything.

Ian then grabbed me by the throat as tears were spilling out of my eyes "If you say anything to anyone then you can count on being the next one found in a hole." He then threw me to the ground and my arms went to my stomach to protect the baby.

"Please stop. I promise never to disobey you again." I said shakily .

"Good." He growled and walked away.

"Don't worry baby everything will be alright. A year from now you will be with a nice family." I rubbed my stomach breaking to pieces with every word.

* * *

So 45 reviews by tomorrow night and extra chapters!

Also who was the screamer . Correct guesser gets to hear a little spoiler for the next chapter. :)


	5. Surprise , Surprise

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: If I get to 45 reviews by the end of today I will do extra chapters this weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It is 3 am and I have the same nightmare in my head.

_Nightmare_

"Hi Lola say mummy." I laughed as I played with a baby girl who I assume is my daughter.

She was the age of 1 and had the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Mommy , have you seen my sneakers?" A little boy asked me looking around.

"No , sorry I haven't Chris." Then Toby came out with the sneakers.

"Don't worry I have them babe." He gave me and Lola a kiss each then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it daddy. " Then I heard a scream .

"Get away from me , please mommy help." I ran out and there on the floor was a dead Toby.

Then Chris was on the floor bleeding and Ian was covered in his blood grinning like the mad hatter.

He then stabs Chris and he screams but I cant get past this wall to save him.

"Please don't hurt my baby , please." I cried with mascara running down my face .

"I told you not to tell anyone." He growled at me and then on the ground Hannah appeared she looked at me and mouthed ...

'I'm sorry'

_End of Nightmare_

I scream as soon as I wake up . Then I see him in my window grinning . Last week ever since he tried to rape me again but choked me I have had this nightmare. It would always start with me being married to Toby and having kids and ending up with them dead as well as Hannah.

Ever since I figured out she was the one that screamed that night I have been afraid to go near her because I am wondering why she wouldn't speak up. She didn't look at me any differently besides the fact she thought I was being a bitch ignoring her and the girls... which I am.

"Spencer wake up you have a doctors appointment ." My mother knocked on the door.

I quickly got dressed putting on Toby's shirt I brought home the other night when I told him I told my parents he was the father and he smiled and said that he was happy to help. Then we continued talking about adoption plans for the baby though I don't know how to tell him about my dream I have been having.

I go down stairs and grab a yogurt and Melissa glares at me.

"So any plans about the baby yet?" She asks coyly .

"Toby and I are planning on adoption." I say rather quietly because Ian was in the room.

"Well Melissa and I were talking last night and we were thinking that we would take care of the baby." Ian said hinting that he had a right to raise the baby.

"No , sorry Ian I don't think so. I really wouldn't want to be reminded of how I gave up so young on the baby." I got a little teary eyed praying that Ian wouldn't get mad but he didn't... surprisingly.

"Spencer , we understand that this is a tough time. I know that you want to have a future and don't want a baby or Toby holding you back but Ian and I want this so badly. We will even make you his or her god mother just in case in the future." Melissa said trying to calmly bargain with me.

I wanted to say no but I knew that I was going to say yes in the end.

There was then a knock on my door and I grabbed my stomach , there was a tiny fluttering in it.

"That must be Toby , I'll get it." My father said and I followed him out to where Toby was.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece." Toby said as he told my father that just the two of us were going.

**2 hours later**

The doctor said that there was something strange about the sonogram that was strange. The doctor left the room for a few minutes to check it out.

"Melissa and Ian want the baby." I said looking around.

"Its your choice if you want them to have it." Toby said.

"I don't want Ian in the baby's future ." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

" Spencer the-" Toby was going to say something when the doctor walked in.

"I have some news." She said and shut the door.

**A little later**

The drive back to my house is pretty awkward right now.

We just pulled into the driveway and walked inside .

"How was the doctors ?" My mother said as soon as I opened the door.

"Did everything go alright?" Melissa asked when she and Ian walked into the room.

I didn't know what to do , whether to be happy or sad because Ian was intrigued by our silence and then I trembled in fear as to how he would react to this.

"Spencer is having twins." Toby said , looking Ian in the eye with a dark glare.

Then everyone looked at my stomach and I just broke into tears... the pain was back again I could feel his eyes on me again .

"We can manage twins right babe?" Ian asked Melissa and she nodded excitedly. I had to do this , I couldn't let him control the babies lives as well as mine.

"I'm sorry Melissa I don't want you and Ian raising them. The pain would be more unbearable than it already is. I'm so sorry." I was shacking like a house ready to come down because in reality I was.

I was one blow from caving into a full on nightmare and the only support I had to keep me steady was Toby and it is scarring me to death.

"I... have to go." I stammered getting my keys and leaving as quickly as possible.

When I got into the car Toby was next me .

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" I cried into him.

" Because I couldn't let that monster hurt the only person I have ever cared for." He looked me in the eye and I flinched as he put his hand behind my head and leaned in , I was leaning in too until...

"I can't be like this , why do you like me I have always been a bitch and yet you are here. I don't deserve your help... I should be with Allison in hell right now than the borderline of heaven and hell with you and Ian. I don't deserve anyone like you an-" He cut me off again only this time...with a kiss , but I flinched away as soon as our lips met.

"You belong with me and no one else. I really like you Spencer." He looked me in the eye and I nodded mascara was running down my cheeks but this time it was tears of joy.

"I know , I like you too but I have nothing to give. I am not even Spencer Hastings anymore , I don't know who I am. Ever since Ian raped me I can't sleep a night without waking up in the middle of it because I think I hear him outside my door or in my closet. I am so broken that I am not even repairable." I looked into his eyes. "I have nothing to give you Toby." I said simply looking down and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I don't want Spencer Hastings . I want Spencer , the imperfect , broken Spencer because every-night she is in my dreams and she reminds me that women aren't going to use you like Jenna did. I want you the way you are and you have everything to give me."

He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

* * *

So 45 reviews by tonight and extras this weekend.

Dont worry this story is still going to be sad , Its me it can't be a happy love story ... it has to be angsty and suspenseful.

For a spoiler next chapter who is Spencer going to see? No hints if you get it wrong sorry . I will give you a slight hint though...

. It is not Hanna , Aria , Emily , or Wren :)


	6. A new twist

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So I have 64 reviews :) and over 2,000 views for this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What are we doing here Spencer?" Toby asked me as we pulled up to the school since it was a Saturday .

"There is someone here , Hanna wouldn't come here for no reason." I said and Toby looked at me with a weird look.

"The night I was raped , I heard someone scream. Didn't you hear it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I thought that was you , I was looking for Jenna and I couldn't find her when I heard a scream ." I looked away when he said Jenna's name. "Did you see Jenna that night?" He asked and I nodded.

" I think her and Ian were having an affair . She was with him. What if Hanna screamed because she saw Jenna?" Then it clicked Hanna saw something , who is to say it was Ian and I...

"Then she was surprised to see Jenna... " Toby said.

"There is something else..." I said getting out of the car and Toby followed.

I got into the school easily because the door was unlocked strangely.

I waited for a moment and then I heard a screech like laugh followed by another.

I hurried down the hall . "Spencer wait!" Toby whispered , and I slowed down and towards the library.

" Oh my god ." I screamed when I walked in to find Hanna and some guy making out on some table then they both turned and looked at me.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Hanna said getting off of the table and the guy did as well.

" I was looking for someone." I said and then Toby caught up confused.

"Looking for who?" The guy asked. "Are you going to call social services or something?" he was fixing his hat.

The feeling of the room was awkward... this guy I have seen him around here before but don't know his name. Last I checked Hanna was still dating Sean or maybe that Lucas guy.

"Hanna who were you with 2 and a half months ago. It was 3 days after we found the fake trophy?" I asked her.

"She came to see me that night. I'm Caleb by the way." He held out my hand to shake it and Toby did instead protectively.

" Why would she see you here?" I asked him , raising my voice intrigued.

"Caleb has been living here for the past few months and I have been coming to visit him and bring him meals." She said and I actually believed her.

"Why did you scream that night?" Toby asked "I was here to pick up Jenna and I heard a scream ." Toby asked .

" Someone was watching us , Hanna said something and screamed." Caleb said.

"I heard a loud bang. There was a figure in the school too , we saw it. We went searching a few minutes later to find Ian in his office knocked out cold." Hanna said.

I looked at Toby and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why have you been giving me those weird looks lately?" I asked her .

"You have been different lately , we thought you and Toby were dating so we should just leave you alone." Hanna said and I realized that they thought I was betraying Emily.

"We are friends but-" Toby started and I couldn't help it.

I walked forward and hugged Hanna "Ian raped me that night." I said quietly "I'm pregnant. I am so sorry." I missed her. Out of all the girls she was my best friend and always was.

"Oh my God. Oh my God...OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She said putting the pieces together.

"Don't tell anyone , not even Emily or Aria. " I held out my hand and she shook it. "If anyone asks the baby is Toby's." I told her and she nodded .

One piece of my old life is back and one female friend is all I need.

**1 hour later**

"Thanks for dropping me off." I said to Toby and smiled. "You really are the best you know that right?"

"I know that very well." He smiled "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" He asked knowing why I wouldn't .

"No thanks , I think that I will be good until tomorrow for when I call you asking if you can pick me up chocolate covered peeps." I smiled getting out of the car. I saw Ian looking through the window and my breath hitched with nerves.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Spencer." He said to me before I closed the door , I then walked over to the drivers side and he rolled down the window.

Ian's eyes were on me watching my every move , the hate burning through me and Toby . I could feel him thinking of something to do to me , like he knows I told Hanna ... unless.

"Make sure you are here extra early." I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Bye Spencer ." He smiled kind of giddily.

"Bye Toby." I smiled the same way back , he pulled out of the driveway and as soon as he was gone , the fear washed over me. I walked slowly to the door and opened it , walking inside .

Ian wasn't anywhere to be found. I quickly rushed upstairs when I felt a hand come to my mouth.

"You disobeyed me." Ian whispered harshly and pulled me down.

I fell to the ground knees first and watched as he hovered over me.

"Where are Melissa and my parents?" I asked scared and I looked around seeing my metal water bottle on the table... if I could lure Ian over there then I could hit him with it and knock him out cold... like he was the night he raped me.

"Out." He grinned , I saw something in his hand shining .

I got up but he pinned me against the wall. I had to think quickly ... there had to be something I could do. Then I knew what I had to do...

"I am so sorry . I should have never told Hanna , I am just weak I guess." I said slowly inching towards the table , I reached out my wrist toward the bottle but he grabbed my hand roughly.

I began to panic ... I had to get away from him and distract him... I kissed him on the lips and tried to put passion into it , only disgusting myself ... I was about to cry then and there but I needed to protect the babies and if this went on longer it would hurt them .

I grabbed the bottle and hid it behind my back. Ian then pushed me to the wall and pulled up my skirt.

"Stop..." I said as soon as I felt his hand touch my leg , but he didn't.

He kissed me again and I didn't respond I was like a statue , and I lift the bottle over his head about ready to hit him ... he is kissing me .

I want to puke , I want to swallow soap... then I start crying and my sister walks in just as I was about to hit him.

"Get away from him, you whore." She screeches as soon as she sees us.

Ian looks at her and backs away "Melissa it isn't what it looks like , she was talking to me about adoption and then she tried to seduce me." he looked innocent .

If I didn't know the true him then I would have believed him.

"You little skank!" She yelled at me and slapped me hard across the face and tears spilled out of my eyes. My parents saw the kiss , they saw everything and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm so fucking sorry ." I was enraged . I couldn't rat out Ian because he would torture me but I needed to stand up for myself. "I am so sorry that you are such a bitch. I am your pregnant sister... I didn't want to get pregnant. Hell I didn't even want to have sex with Toby but I was hurt." I shook my head in disgust.

"This family is all about winning and I am sick of it. I ran away when I was 7 and none of you noticed because god forbid I actually don't want to be perfect. Toby makes me happy and that disgusts you because he is the opposite of perfect. But all of you don't care about mine or the twins well being , you care about your status, and I am fucking tired of it." I screamed. That was finally off my chest.

I went upstairs and got a few clothes and my money, also my keys.

"I am going to stay somewhere I actually like and not this hell hole." I say and slam the door .

I get into my car and drive down the road and stop . I rest my head down on the steering wheel to cry.

If only I didn't see the car behind me , one that I should have been noticing ... since it has been following me all day.

* * *

Ok so the bonus chapter will be tomorrow and it will be in Ians POV and Toby's ...

Who do you think is stalking her... it is pretty easy compared to others.


	7. Bonus Chapter 1 ,Ian

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Bonus Chapter in Ians pov , warning: he is obsessed with Spencer and is crazy. Also this is last chapter is his point of view.

Also Ian didn't rape Allison just killed her.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter :) Ian's POV**

Ever since I met her I have been fixated on Spencer. Just the way she moved , the way she was jealous of Melissa when we first met. She was imediatley attracted to me. The things I wanted to do to her back then ...

She is so beautiful that I can't help it. Someone has been watching her lately and I haven't been able to see the person's face completely but someone has been leaving me notes , saying they know I'm the father.

Spencer told someone , she found out she was going to pay. She needed to be taught a lesson , because god forbid Melissa found out my life would be over.

The night I killed Ali did not go according to plan. She just wasn't going to keep her mouth shut.

I looked out the window to see a figure in a car , the car is back and the figure is not completely visible. I played my box cutter looking out the window.

_Flashback_

"If the girls knew I was here they would freak out." She smiled at the camera.

"I know , especially Spencer. " She joked .

" You guys almost caught me the other night." I said looking around the kissing rock.

" Yeah well I had to say it was Toby . Your welcome. " She said coming closer to me trying sultrily.

" Does he know anything?" I asked him.

" He knows I'm sleeping with some one that isn't him." She said sitting on my lap . I lightly lifted her off and put her on the rock.

"I know you want to kiss me" she smiled at the camera.

She then got up and took it , only to point it at me. She then paused it.

"Now Melissa will know about everything." Alison said unpausing it.

"Come closer." I said trying to keep my cool. I then knocked the camera over and grabbed her.

"Ian what are you doing?" She asked started to stammer.

I pressed my forehead against hers "If either Spencer or Melissa find out . Or even anyone then " I got out a box-knife I had incase of emergencies.

"You need to get over this thing with Spencer. Does she know your obsession with her. Why the only reason you are even with Melissa is-" She screamed.

"You know nothing." I glowered holding the knife to her throat.

"I am not afraid . Spencer is my best friend and you are dating her sister. Get over her. Whats so special she has a nice ass?" Allison said.

She said and I pushed her down. I leaned over her "Don't you ever talk about her like that." I growled.

Then something light but hard came into contact with me. I saw Allison run away. I quickly followed her and tackled her I was now straddling her with the knife to her throat. She squirmed beneath me , I got excited by this.

"Ian please don't hurt me." She was starting to do one thing she never does ... cry.

I got up for a moment , letting my emotions taking over for a moment. She then got up and ran away towards the barn , she had to cross over her yard to get to the barn. I took a quick shortcut and beat her there.

"I am so sorry." I said to her , she was near the ditch where her parents were building something. I inched closer and she didn't move. I then stabbed her , knowing my worries were gone.

_End of Flashback_

Toby and Spencer pulled into the driveway and I watched. She was carrying my children . I had a part of me in her , and it fascinated me.

She took her time coming inside and when she kissed his cheek a switched turned.

Allison wanted him , Spencer wants him. That little bastard isn't stealing Spencer away from me. She is mine forever . I hid in the shadows , as she walked up the stairs I put my hand on her mouth and pulled her down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are Melissa and my parents." She asked and I grinned at her innocence .

"Out." I said simply , she knows that its just us two.

She got up and I pinned her against the wall . She flinched , and began to tremble . I loved to see what I could do to her , I was the only person who ever got see this side of her. (I am not an Ian supporter ,he is just in-love with her obsessively. He brought out the vulnerable side.)

"I am so sorry . I should have never told Hanna , I am just weak I guess." She said going towards the table and reached her hand out for her water bottle. I grabbed her hand .

She looked me in the eye like a lost puppy. She then leaned in and kissed me... why was she doing this?

I enjoyed every moment. Though she said she didn't want more , I know her. She wanted it ... I lifted up her skirt as she wimpered .

Then the worst thing that could have possible happened did... Melissa walked in.

"Melissa it isn't what it looks like , she was talking to me about adoption and then she tried to seduce me." I said backing away from Spencer .

"You little skank!" Melissa yelled and slapped my Spencer.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm so fucking sorry ." Spencer was furious . I couldn't rat out Ian because he would torture me but I needed to stand up for myself. "I am so sorry that you are such a bitch. I am your pregnant sister... I didn't want to get pregnant. Hell I didn't even want to have sex with Toby but I was hurt." She shook her head in disgust.

"This family is all about winning and I am sick of it. I ran away when I was 7 and none of you noticed because god forbid I actually don't want to be perfect. Toby makes me happy and that disgusts you because he is the opposite of perfect. But all of you don't care about mine or the twins well being , you care about your status, and I am fucking tired of it." She screamed going upstairs and wanted to follow her but I couldn't . The car was starting up , like it knew she was leaving.

* * *

So this is the bonus chapter. Ian isn't evil , he just has a sick obsession . Reviews make me happy and sleep at night :)


	8. Bonus 2 , Toby

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Bonus Chapter in Tobys Pov only thing it isn't the same as the past 2 chapters/ :)

One-sided incest hinted

* * *

**Bonus Chapter :) Toby's POV**

The sun shined brightly in my eyes. I suddenly felt something move in my arms. I slightly opened my eyes to see Spencer fast asleep. She should be after all the trouble that prick Ian has put her through.

If only he knew what he does to her. How much fear and pain she goes through everyday and night because of him.

Last night gave me a nightmare just to see her so sad.

**_The Night before_**

"Jenna leave me alone." I said into the phone.

"Toby , I am only looking out for you." She said "This girl helped blinded me and now your inlove with her? Why is she so important?" Jenna asked through the phone.

"Because she needs me , she needs someone she can rely on. She has been through a lot lately ." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Toby this girl is changing you , I miss the old Toby . My Toby." Jenna said quietly.

"I was never yours to begin with. " I said and there was a knock on the door .

I opened it to find Spencer. "Jenna , I will come over tomorrow so we can finish." I said quickly.

"That's her isn't it?" Jenna asked , but I hung up before I could answer.

"Think you can fit room for three people for the next 2 weeks?" She asked holding up her bags.

"Sure , do you want to tell what happened?" I asked her knowing that something did.

"In the morning ." She said and she sat on by bed while i hugged her. "Toby , why do you like me?"

She always asks this and for some odd reason for every time I answer there is a new reason.

"I'm weak and vulnerable. I'm surprised you still want to talk to me. I have no good qualities." She said laying down on the bed.

I then got in bed next to her and put my arms around her lightly.

"There are many reasons but im too tired to list them all. " I yawned. She then turned around so our bodies were facing each other.

"Goodnight Toby." She whispered.

"Goodnight Spencer , Goodnight Elmo , Goodnight Nemo." I said rubbing her tummy lightly.

_Present time _

"I kissed Ian ... and I regret it but I had to distract him so I could get away. " She said quietly, "Ian took it the wrong way." I rubbed circles on her stomach.

We sat like that for a few minutes , cuddling . Forgetting about the world outside of this motel room.

Then Spencer got up and ran to the bathroom . Spencer began to puke , I am not sure if it is because of what happened or the fact she is 3 months pregnant... I held her hair while I rubbed her back.

"It is going to be okay , let it out." I whisper rubbing circles .

She sat up and rubbed her mouth with toilet paper. I handed her a tiny cup of water which she gargled and spit into the then popped in a piece of gum.

When she was done she looked into my eyes , I looked into hers smiling. Our legs were intertwined as we sat on the bathroom floor.

"This is the happiest I've been in a while." She said "You make me happy Toby."

"You make me happy Spencer." I said to her sweetly.

"Maybe someday when there is no more family drama and no more Ian we can go out sometime. " She said blushing looking on the ground.

" Are you sure? " I asked her taken back.

"Sure , I am not saying we would be having sex . But a movie and dinner would be nice. " She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care what we would do , as long as I'm with you nothing else would matter." She then hugged me tightly .

"I feel the same way , maybe after the twins births we can take things slowly and just leave this place. Go to someplace nice . Then just be us. " She said leaning into my chest.

"That sounds perfect." I leaned in towards her cheek , but she purposely moved so I would kiss her lips.

"This is perfect." She said pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

So this is the bonus chapter Toby style , not as long but romantic!


	9. The Gossip Game

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: If I make it too 100 reviews then I will give another bonus chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After a nice day with Toby yesterday I returned home last night. It is a Monday morning and nothing else was different besides you could tell I was pregnant. None of my clothes fit and the ones that did fit were dirty ; it was beginning to be a pain in my ass.

"Hey." I heard a voice and I turned around to see Melissa standing in the door.

"Umm hi Melissa." I said awkwardly.

"Ian told me that when we were on a break the two of you kissed." She told me.

"I am so sorry Melissa." I exclaimed .

She smiled "It's OK Spencer. I understand why you kissed him . We all have crushes we can't let go of and I understand that you may be a little hormonal." She smiled and walked off happily.

I am sure she is hiding something , she caught her husband murderer cheating with her pregnant younger sister.

I put on Toby's shirt , which is my absolute favorite to wear and it is big enough for me to fit in.

"Knock , Knock." I hear someone say behind me and I look into the mirror to see Toby.

"Hey." I smile at him through the mirror while looking at my stomach. "Do you think I look fat?"

"You look pregnant." He gave me a hug and I returned it "and sexy."

I smiled and kissed his cheek and someone cleared their throat and I froze immediately as I saw Ian. Toby tightened his grip on me.

"What are you doing here Toby?" Ian asked looking at my shirt , Toby then stood closer to me .

"He is bringing me to school. " I said nervously leaning towards Toby.

"No meant in her room. There should be no guys in here." Ian said and Toby stood forward defiantly getting in Ian's face.

"Whats going to happen? She is already pregnant." Toby glared at Ian and Ian glared at Toby.

"Listen if you have a problem go if you don't then keep your mouth shut." Ian looked over Toby at me . My body shut down , I was worried not only for myself but Toby... what he would do to protect me?

"I know what you did to her the other night." Toby got closer. "If you put another hand near her or the twins I will make sure that you will pay."

Toby and I quickly walked out and headed to his car , as soon as Toby drove down the road I smiled at him , he gave me a small smile back.

"Thank you." I brokenly whispered.

The car stopped for a mere second at a red light and I grabbed one of his hands. Holding it , like it would separate us if I let go.

"Spencer?" Toby asked me and I turned my head but the light turned green and he continued to drive.

"Do you want to play some scrabble later? I don't feel good knowing he is near you." Toby asked me and soon we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I would really like that." I nodded slowly.

The whole school was looking at Toby's car. We are friends and everyone knows that. They don't know that I'm pregnant and how close me and Toby really are.

"Hold on a minute." Toby said getting out of the car and walking around to open my door.

Once he did he held his hand out and I took it getting up. I looked pregnant and everyone could tell I was because I wasn't wearing any baggy or black clothes.

Toby grabbed my hand and I gave him a small peck on the lips.

**That afternoon**

Mona and some girl were whispering about me currently in English. I pretended to ignore them but I could here the whole thing.

"Did you hear Spencer is legit having a kid." The other girl said .

"I heard it is that killers spawn , Toby Cavanaughs ." Mona said excitedly .

" Me too , though I would totally peg her to be some slut that just slept around and now Toby is taking the blame." The other girl said and I wanted to slap her then and there.

"Or maybe I had sex with Toby because he is the only decent guy in town." I interrupted their conversation .

"He killed Allison. " The other girl roll her eyes and say.

"He is a good guy and he is innocent." I told her practically screaming.

The whole class looked at me , Aria's face stood out the most .

She looked at me and I smiled at her telling her I was alright when we heard a fight starting.

Some guy was on top of Toby beating him up. Ian stood there watching and not doing anything.

He had a grin on his face , one that was similar to the night he raped me. Like he was waiting for Toby to react and hit the kid.

"Stop it!" I screamed , I had my hands on my stomach and one of the babies started kicking . It hurt a lot and I felt darkness envelope me slowly. The fight stopped and Toby pushed the guy off of him and rushed over by my side.

He caught me as I fell back , I looked at his face .

"Spencer." He shook me .

"The babies are kicking me. Like they were telling me to stop their daddy." I got his hand and put it on my stomach and Toby smiled while Ian was fuming mad.

* * *

So am I crazy to hope for 100 reviews by tomorrow at 12:pm ? I hope not !


	10. Adoption?

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Ok so my story had 1 or 2 things in the finale that I wanted to happen in this , but can't well maybe I can ;)

BTW I am sad Ian is dead ... NOT the show is so messed up he is probably Alive

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"5 more months ... 5 more months ... 5 more months" I said to myself while reading a pregnancy book on my bed , while Toby was sitting in my chair.

"You know saying that wont make the babies come out any faster." Toby said smiling looking up from a book with adoption parents in it.

"Any luck will bring them out with minimal weight gain." I said , I looked into his eyes.

"I can't find a couple I like." He said changing the subject , I know what he is trying to get at. Ever since the fight a month ago Ian tried to get Toby suspended , like he wanted me alone and away from any protection.

"Maybe I should give in. Melissa has been nice all month and trying to kiss my ass so she can have the babies. " The look in his eyes changed "I know that you don't like the idea of Ian near the babies or me . Melissa wants it though , I feel like a bad sister denying her of this especially when we are unfit to take care of them." I looked back at my book , my eyes glazed over.

Toby then got up and sat next to me. "Whether they look like that son of a bitch or you they will always be considered mine. " He gently put his hand over my pregnant looking stomach .

"I know that. Their last names will never be Thomas , to me they will belong in this world as Cavanaugh's." I placed my hand over his.

" I really want to keep them. " Toby said and then looked away blushing .

"Its okay , I have gotten used to the idea of them. " I put my hand on his cheek and I leaned in to kiss him when the babies started kissing where our hands were.

"They really seem to like me more. " Toby said still blushing."Spencer will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me boldly and for a moment I was speechless . The babies were kicking which means they like Toby 's offer I hope.

"Why would I not want to be?" I asked and then we kissed.

"So will you be okay tonight without me here?" He asked me and I nodded sweetly.

"Melissa will be here , making sure she gets on my nerves and that I am still considering as a choice of adoption." I kissed him again and then I had a flashback of everything that happened with Ian and the chills went down my spine.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"Goodbye girlfriend." Toby smiled and bent down "Bye Elmo Cavanaugh , bye Nemo Cavanaugh. " He kissed my stomach and I rolled my eyes.

"Go before your mom and Jenna are mad and hate me more than they already do." I kissed his cheek and sent him out smiling.

* * *

Short but it is my bed time and I had an hour to write so yeah you get fluff before the sad stuff which I promise is next!


	11. Uh oh!

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So we got to 100! Next chapter will be the bonus!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I took a two hour nap and woke up to my sister shaking me lightly.

"Spencer , it's dinner time. The babies need to eat." Melissa said lightly .

"Why can't I just sleep?" I rolled out of bed rubbing my eyes.

"Because Ian made a special dinner for the five of us... well seven of us." She was walking out of my room smiling. Something tells me this is an evil plot to convince me into letting her keep the babies.

"Um , I'm not all that hungry right now Melissa." I said awkwardly , though I was really craving pudding right now.

"Eating is good for the twins. " She said knowingly.

"You aren't going to give up , are you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I just think that it would be good for us to eat together as a family. " Melissa explained.

"I think we should just eat in separate rooms. The babies kept me up late last night and I'm tired." I rubbed my pregnant stomach.

" Get your ass out of bed Spencer. Stop being a selfish bitch and actually spend time with the family" She yelled at me and I was afraid , afraid to know that Ian isn't the only one that holds the cards in this house.

"I'm sorry..." I strained my voice to keep it from sounding like I was going to cry.

When Toby was around all fear was gone . I was happy and foolish , like a little schoolgirl. Though when I am here with no protection , it is a different story. I am the guardian of two innocent souls , I am here to protect them and I have a tough time doing it. I over think things and I am a perfectionist... at least the old me was.

The new me is needy on the town criminal and pregnant with her sisters husbands child , because he raped me . I don't know how to categorize the new me.

Everyone thinks I am the town slut I bet. I get up and go downstairs , to see a nice dinner . There was one person I least expected to see in a seat that looked like it belonged to me.

"Alex!" I said waddling down and his eyes bulged at my stomach.

"Spencer...your..." He said at a loss for words .

"4 months pregnant with twins." I smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me over for dinner. Who is the father?" Ian then interrupted us with bringing in the chicken.

"Toby Cavanaugh is the father." Melissa said smiling and Alex looked taken back.

"Didn't he kill your friend? " Alex asked me and my breath hitched.

"Toby didn't hurt Alison . Some other monster did." I glared at Ian and he glared right back at me.

The babies then kicked and I put my hand on my abdomen .

"Spencer you should be careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the babies." Ian said and I quietly nodded.

I wish Toby was here right now. He would hold my hand and reassure me that I would be okay. He is my only safety net , if he wasn't here then I would be a complete disaster. I probably would have committed suicide by now or even be killed by Ian.

"Spencer not this again." My mother exclaimed and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"What my boyfriend isn't a killer. He is misunderstood . If you knew half of the shit each of us had to endure then you would realize we need eachother right now and Elmo and Nemo are signs of our relationship." I screamed at everyone and they looked as though I was crazy.

"Spencer calm down , stress is not good for the babies." My mother said calmly.

"Who was here for me when I was raped? Defiantly not any of you ... Toby was. He held my hand at the doctors office and held me at night when I was having nightmares." Everyones jaws dropped as soon as I told them I was raped. Ian wasn't surprised , he looked flustered . He knew that he had to do something to shut me up and I was nervous.

"Can I go to my room?" I asked them beginning to cry. My mother was awestruck . I just turned and started walking up the stairs shaking with fear when I heard my mother ask me who did it to me.

I got out my phone and texted Toby. I told him about the slipping of the rape but I didn't say Ian's name and that Alex was at dinner ... which I could tell made his blood boil.

LAter that night I was going downstairs to eat when everyone was asleep , since Elmo and Nemo make me have terrible cravings in the middle of the night. Though I'm starting to think they are girls since they seem to like it when I eat chocolate... then again it is chocolate.

I tiptoed downstairs. I got out a pudding cup and started eating it . My eyes closed at the flavor and then I felt a knife to my throat.

"Shh." Ian said to keep me from screaming. My tears were muffled. I wanted to die right then and there.

"I told you not to tell anyone." He pressed the blade closer to my throat .

"You have been very bad lately. " I then felt the blade move down towards my stomach.

"I'll no whatever you want , don't hurt the babies." My knees began to shake.

"Don't make a sound. " He demanded and then led me towards the stairs . He then forced me up the stairs , I needed help . I needed to do something , but with a knife at my abdomen and at the top of the stairs there was nothing to do!

If I could get to my phone then I could text Toby for help. Then an idea popped into my head. It worked the other night.

As soon as we got to the top I closed my eyes. Now or never...

"Ian..." I whispered nervously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because when you love something , you need to prove your love." He said and his knife moved slightly away from my stomach.

"How are you showing you love me!" I raised my voice "All you do is torture me." I said the last part loudly because I heard 6 words before I was thrown down the stairs and I felt a pain in my abdomen...

My babies were in trouble and I was in too much pain to help.

* * *

What happens next? Oh right it is in Tobys POV! and most of you will be happy because there will be Ass kicking .


	12. Nemo Christian Cavanaugh

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Pumped for June 14th

* * *

**Chapter 9 , Tobys POV**

I was sleeping in my bed. The day was perfect , because I spent the whole day with Spencer. I really love her and she just doesn't know it yet. I consider Elmo and Nemo mine. I deserve them... I love them almost as much as I love their mother.

From hearing the sonogram to just putting my hand on her stomach I enjoyed the pregnancy. I just don't know if I can let go if we decide to give up the twins .

Jenna is a bitch and I don't know what I was ever thinking when we were sleeping together. I feel so wrong now and sometimes I can hardly look at myself in the mirror. The torture in this town was unbearable when everyone thought I killed Allison. I don't know who did , but I do know I messed up . Alison told me she wanted to talk about some stuff that happened while she was away. I told her that I wanted to end it , she convinced me that I couldn't or else she would tell everyone that I slept with Jenna. I was bound to a life of misery , even when she went missing!

Then when her body was found , a huge relief swept over . That was when I began to notice Spencer looking at me more. Like she was scared of something... like she was scared of me.

When she was raped was the most life changing moment of my life. When I punched Ian in the face and kicked him in the groin I couldn't help but see him in pain. The moment I picked Spencer up and looked at her face and see her sad eyes looking back... I knew she was in the same situation. Stuck in a life with a family she didn't want. Having a nightmare living under the same roof.

Then my phone rang. Who the hell would call me at 2 AM when we have school in the morning? I recognized the number as Spencer's , she sometimes would call me to tell me to bring something with me to feed her with in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"TOBY!" I heard Mr. Hastings ask , he usually avoided me when I visited . He didn't like the idea of me getting his baby pregnant... though it wasn't me.

"Mr. Hastings? Why are you calling? How come you are calling me so late?" I was putting on my sneakers knowing this is important.

"Spencer fell down the stairs. She landed on her stomach... she is stable , but the twins are having trouble." I heard him sigh on the other end.

I then closed my eyes and prayed to God that both of the twins were okay.

"I will be there in a few minutes. Tell Spencer not to worry." I hurried to tie my shoes.

I was hurrying down the stairs. When I heard Jennas door open.

"Where are you going?" She asked as though she already knew.

"Spencer is in the hospital. She might lose the babies. I will see you later." I shut the door in her face.

As I drove to the hospital I tried to get all the things that were bad happen to the twins. The anxiety was killing me . I ran into the ER .

"Someone tell me where Spencer Hastings is!" I asked franticly.

A nurse looked as though she knew I was the father .

"Are you the father of the baby?" She asked me and I was too frazzled to think straight about what she said.

"Yeah , is Spencer okay? Are the twins okay?" I looked around looking for any sign of the Hastings.

"I'm sorry one of the babies didn't make it. We found out only 10 minutes ago. The other baby as well as Spencer seem to be fine , but no visitors until 8 am." She told me and my world closed in... one of the babies died. I couldn't protect her and she lost the baby because of my selfishness .

I sat in a chair outside of her room for hours. All the Hastings went home after they said no visitors allowed. The nurse allowed me to stay outside her room through out the night. I asked them if I could tell Spencer about the baby.

"What did she have by the way?" I asked a nurse as she passed by.

" I believe she had a boy. We took an ultrasound about a half an hour before she miscarried and we saw she was having 2 boys." The nurse said .

"Oh , I had a name I liked. " I looked at the ground and frowned. The time is 7 am and I have one more hour until I can see her .

"Hey Toby." Mrs Hastings said as soon as she saw me. She took the seat next to mine and gave me a supporting smile.

"Hi Veronica." I said sadly and she gave me a comforting hug and I wasn't afraid to cry into her .

"She lost him . I should have been there for her . Its all my fault. " I weeped and she whispered soothingly into my ear.

"Spencer is strong she should be able to get through this. What I can't figure out why she didn't tell us she was raped before. Did you know when it happened?" Veronica asked and I realized that Spencer didn't fall because of an accident , she was pushed and that son of a bitch was going to pay.

"I did know when it happened. The night she broke up with Alex. " Veronica looked in shock as she realized I wasn't the father.

" You aren't the father?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She was so fragile that night. She wouldn't let go of me and had trouble with out me ever since." I looked down getting teary eyed again.

The clock struck 8 and I looked over at Veronica.

"I will make sure the bastard pays for doing this to her." I said and she nodded.

I walked into Spencer's room and she looked at me and smiled.

"I have been so worried about you." I rushed over and kissed her cheek.

"I feel like hell , how are the twins." She asked and I was silent and her smile fell.

"You miscarried one of the twins. " Spencer then broke down into a fit of screams and wails of sorrow as I tried to comfort her . "Spencer what happened last night?" I asked her seriously.

"I told my family. Then I was hungry around 1 and went downstairs for a snack. Ian was then behind me holding a knife to my neck ." I looked over and saw Veronica listening. Spencer didn't even notice she was in hysterics.

"I then he was trying to get me to my room but I made noise and he threw me down the stairs." I hugged her and then glared into space. Spencer didn't deserve this... she didn't do anything wrong.

"I will be back in an hour or so. " I kissed her cheek and hurried out.

"Make sure Melissa doesn't set foot near Spencer." I said and Mrs. Hastings nodded . She knows what I am about to do.

Nemo Christian Cavanaugh would never be able to see this earth because of his shit head father. The man who doesn't deserve it in any way. I rushed to the school net caring if I was late. I had no care if I got in trouble as long as that monster got what he deserved.

I parked in the parking lot and got to the front desk. Telling them I was late because I was with Spencer. They understood and I headed towards the gym mad with rage.

"Hey Toby." Ian said "Hows Spencer?" He asked trying to push my buttons.

"She lost one of the twins." I pointed my finger at him "Because of you , you sick twisted pervert. Spencer lost the baby." I yelled , the whole school seemed to have filed in.

"Toby , here isn't the place to this." He said trying to calm me down but I clubbed him in the face and he fell back.

"Not powerful now? " I kicked his stomach where if Spencer was still having Nemo he would have been. "That is where your son was in Spencers womb when you threw her down the stairs and killed him." I kicked him over and over again.

I then picked him up and punched him. His nose was bleeding and he had another black eye. I began to walk away when he said.

"You are just jealous. They would have never been your children. Spencer isn't having your child . She is having mine." and I turned around. I picked up a baseball bat on my way and the whole school looking in awe said nothing.

I then hit him where the sun don't shine. Ian was doubled over in pain and I began to walk away towards the principals office . I knew I was going to head there anyway.

"That is to make sure that you never put another woman through the pain you have caused Spencer." I yelled before exiting the gym.

* * *

So if none of you followed .

Toby loves Spencer and Twins and wishes they were his , Toby gets call , Toby sees Jenna and shuts her out to show her that he isn't afraid , Toby finds out that Spencer miscarried , Toby finds out Ian threw Spencer down the stairs and my favorite part... Toby kicked Ian's ass!

125 reviews is the goal!


	13. The BreakUp

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: The goal has been reached!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I want to keep him". We are currently in my room again. I was on the bed and Toby is on my chair reading while I am thinking .I told Toby and he smiled and hugged me .

"I am so glad you changed your mind Spencer. I will be the best father I can be." He said into my ear softly. I wanted to smile m I really did. But I did this for a more selfish reason then he thought.

"I can't lose another one after Nemo." I frowned and thought back to a month ago.

The pressure against my throat , the pain in my abdomen in the hospital , the look on Melissa's face. She looked at me as though she thought I was lying about her husband raping and impregnating me.

She looked at my stomach with a death glare , like she was jealous I was unwillingly carrying Ian's child. Hanna visited me a few times and word got out that I was pregnant with Ian's child. The way people looked at me changed. They thought I was more of a slut than before.

After I miscarried Nemo , the pain in my heart wouldn't rest. The nightmares got worse and worse everyday. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die at points and then Elmo would kick me telling me to get out of the rut I was in. It only worked for a while , even Toby couldn't help.

He wanted to he help , I just couldn't let him in. I couldn't touch him with out moving away. I feel as though I betrayed him by losing Nemo.

He leaned in to kiss me and gave me a kiss which I ended it almost immediately and Toby sighed.

Toby knows how I feel. Even though Ian is forbidden to be near the house. I told the authorities that I consented in sleeping with Ian. That he did't force me in any way. I almost cried and begging them to help me. I couldn't do that though.

Melissa would hurt me and Ian would just come after me later. Ian is only 22 and it is legal for a person to have a relationship with a person over the age of 17. I am 17 and was 17 when the night happened so I am of legal age.

I remember the afternoon I got back from the police station.

_Flashback_

"Why didn't you say anything?" Toby asked me and there was a black car behind us , one that had been there for a while. I looked nervously at it , to see if it was Ian . But I remembered he drove a silver one.

"I couldn't risk it. Melissa loves him , I couldn't take her husband from her." I said looking at the ground.

"Ian doesn't love Melissa! Spencer get it through your head , Ian is obsessed with you. He doesn't want Melissa he wants you , he can easily just look at you changing through your door." He raised his voice and I flinched.

"Toby , what he did was wrong. I am paying for it with every moment I live. You don't think I want to see him in jail? I do and trust me ... the day me and you leave this town he will be out of our lives forever." I said raising my voice back and then Elmo kicked.

"What about Elmo? Are you just going to let Melissa have him as a consolation prizer is your child?" He asked raising his voice over mine.

"She can fight me for custody , she will win. " I hugged my knees to my chest. "She always does." I whispered the last part.

"She is no comparison to you Spencer. " Toby said reassuring me.

" What do I have that she doesn't." I looked at him and he pulled over to the side of the road and hugged me , I flinched at first and then slowly eased into the hug .

"You have someone who loves you , someone who would die for you , someone who would kill for you. Someone who is accepting of the person you are , despite all the baggage and flaws you have. " He looked into my eyes and I couldn't move.

_End of flashback_

" I am still happy we are having Elmo. " He looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"I am too , but you know what this means?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I don't , what does it mean?" I smiled more and he did too.

"We have to come up with a name , a full name. " Tobys smile faltered a little and I smiled more.

"I really like the name Elmo or Elmer." Toby said giving me that smirk of his and I grinned back.

"I like the name Toby. " I laughed and he just shot me playful glares.

"Then his name will be Elmer Toby Cavanaugh. " He said and I giggled a little bit.

"How about Toby Elmo Cavanaugh?" I asked and he stopped to think about it for a second.

"We can still call him Elmo? " He asked and I nodded.

"You can still call him Elmo." I kissed his nose and then he said those words.

"Spencer I love you." Toby said looking me in the eye.

"Toby I want to love you . Just with losing Nemo I can't. I am so vulnerable right now and I can't let my walls down. Ian might be back." I explained and this time he really did glare.

"Then report him to the police , tell them that he threatened you with your life." He screamed and I flinched and started to cry.

I know that Ian is a sore topic to talk to Toby about. Toby wants to be the father , but knows that Ian already beat him to the punch that night he stole my virginity.

"What if he gets out? Huh Toby? He will hurt me even more!" I screamed back and we were now at an all out war.

"Doing nothing didn't help before Spencer. Because if I remember you lost Nemo because you did that!" He screamed and then his face softened shortly after.

My heart dropped to my stomach. He just blamed me for losing Nemo. He was correct , but still it hurt.

"Spencer I di-" He started but I interrupted him.

" I know what you meant. Toby can you just go?" I asked and then he began getting his stuff together. When he was about to leave the room I said one last thing to him

"I think we should take a break for a little while. Until the baby is born." I said to him softly.

He glared at me and just accepted it knowing what we both said was out of line.

"What does it matter? I am not the father. You and I both know that. You made it clear from day 1 that I meant nothing more than a cover up of that night. " He said leaving and before I could catch up , he left.

What I didn't notice was a small camera in a stuffed animal of mine. It was a little fish and had black bead eyes. Only one of them was a camera instead of an eye. I shouldn't of let Toby go because with out him I was beginning my own nightmare.

* * *

So don't worry . Spencer is 5 months now , we will skip to month 7 . That is where things go from shitty to well horrible. They will get back together , Spencer is just having trouble and the stalker is getting closer and closer to hurting her and Ian wont be the most hated character by the end!

(no she will not lose Elmo)

All I need is 150 reviews to but the chapter in both Ian and Tobys POV!


	14. 8 months and huge!

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: The goal has been reached!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Slut" One girl said glaring

"Whore" Another girl said.

"Skank" Another said as I walked down the hall and she pushed me down. The day was over and I needed to do a research paper in the library.

Those were the words I heard on a regular basis , though I usually wasn't pushed down.

"Guys stop it." Hanna said coming over and helping me and my very pregnant ass up. "Hey Spencer." She smiled at me "Hi Elmo." she patted my stomach.

"Hey Hanna. Are you coming with me to my 8 month appointment later?" I asked her and she nodded. For the past 3 months I have been staying in the barn since Melissa and Ian moved out. I set up a little crib , because I am keeping Elmo... even with out Toby.

"Of course . I will pick you up at 4 o'clock . " She said and I nodded.

I looked over and saw Toby looking at me. I probably looked like a mess . My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing this ugly maternity dress and ugly sneakers. I wasn't wearing make-up and my eyes were dark from all the crying. Every night I cry and have nightmares of Ian killing me.

I should have told the police , but I couldn't risk him breaking out and killing me. I should have Toby I loved him back , but I couldn't give my heart out like that and risk it being broken. I still cried at night thinking about Toby's face that night. The words still stuck in my head , the way he looked like he was going to cry and punch something.

I slowly walked up to him , but Jenna walked over before I could get to him. He smiled politely and waved. I waved back and my heart sped up. I really do love Toby. He may have been a cover-up at the beginning , but before we broke up in my heart he was the father.

Jenna turned her head towards me , she seemed to sense a change in Toby. "Hello Spencer." She said and I walked closer.

"Hello Jenna , Toby. " I addressed them . Toby looked at my stomach which was bulging.

"Hey Spencer , how is the pregnancy going?" He asked politely and the atmosphere was awkward between the three of us.

"Yes , what are you having." Jenna asked trying to push Toby's buttons.

"I am expecting a little boy in a month." I told Jenna and she nodded her head slowly.

"Do you know what your going to name him?" Toby asked and I nodded my head.

"His name is Toby Elmo Hastings." I told him , though the Hastings part hurt to say.

"What a cute name." Jenna said "Toby we should get going."as they began to walk away .

"Yeah I have an ultrasound appointment in a few hours any way." I smiled and waved goodbye. Everything about that encounter was fake for me , from the smiles to the babies name. The truth is I still am going to name him after Toby because he just might be my last connection to Toby.

Elmo then kicked my stomach hard. I rubbed it "You really do like to hurt mommy don't you?" and Elmo kicked again.

"It is confirmed you are feisty like your mommy." I turned around to the sound of someone else's voice , but I didn't see anyone.

I waddled over to the library . I sat in a desk and turned on a computer. I needed to turn in a essay to my teachers if I wanted to take 2 weeks off of school. One before the birth of the baby one after Elmo arrives.

I have been working on my essay for and hour and the librarian just left to get a quick cup of coffee and the library was completely empty.

Then I hear a noise sounding like books being knocked over and I slowly get up ...

"Is anyone there?" I asked and started walking around.

"Mrs. Potter is that you?" I called out to the librarian. There was no answer and I walked around more. The lights suddenly went out and I jumped a little.

"Someone is still in here!" I yelled out and the lights continued to stay out.

I then saw a shadowy figure move from behind a shelf. I quickly got my phone out and called someone on my phone . I quickly pressed 1 on speed dial and then I heard Toby's voice.

"Hello?" He asked "Spencer? Why are you calling." He asked and I didn't know what to say . I was nervous and I didn't know what to say.

"I think someone is following me ." I said quietly and he sighed through the phone and I trembled .

"What do you want me to do?" HE asked and it sounded like he was looking for something "Let me just get my keys and I will pick you up." HE said.

"Thank you Toby." I said before he hung up. I saved my document and I quickly hurriedly turned off the computer. I got my backpack and tried to get to the door as fast as possible only to find it locked.

I then began to panic knocking on the door franticly "Help! Somebody!" I screamed and then I heard someone make a sound behind me.

I turned around surprised to see it wasn't Ian . We were face to face.

"Tsk Tsk Spencer stress isn't good fro the baby." The person said and then quickly hit me in the head and darkness consumed me.

"To bad you didn't keep Ian or Toby around. Then you wouldn't be in this situation." They said leaning over me hitting me last one time. Then everything was black.

* * *

Take a guess at who this person is. By the time I end this story , which I hope to extend until June 14th I hope to get over 20,000 views and 200 reviews. lol lets hope that this continues to prosper the way it is!


	15. Who is it?

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Lol its Tobys POV and Ians POV too as well as mystery person in the very end!

* * *

**Chapter 13 Toby**

I drove up to the school surprised not to see Spencer outside. She probably is inside still working on her essay. I don't know what it is , but I still love Spencer and I hope one day she will love me back. Though it hurt when she told me she would name the baby after me still , but give him her last name.

I got out of the car and walked over to the front door of the school and walked in. I quickly walked over to the library , only to find it locked from the outside. I tried to do it but the lock wouldn't budge. So I lifted my foot and kicked the door in. Only to find the library dark and empty.

"Spencer are you here?" I yelled into the library and then saw Mrs. Potter walk over .

"Toby! You opened the door. I just was going to get the janitor . But you beat me to the punch." She smiled.

"How long have you been locked out?" I asked franticly not seeing a sign of Spencer.

"I left 15 minutes ago and got back 5 minutes ago to find it locked." She looked at me and noticed my distractedness "Are you ok Toby?" The librarian asked me.

"Have you seen Spencer? " I asked.

"I think she may have left because when I left she looked like she was almost done with her project. She probably got a friend to pick her up." Mrs. Potter said and I looked her in the eye.

"Is there anything you know?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I am sorry dear , Hanna probably picked her up." Mrs. Potter said and I looked around the library from what I could see. There was nothing there but I have a feeling I know who has something to do with this.

I hurried back to my car and drove off to my destination. The rage inside of me was building with every mile I got close to the bastards house. I needed to settle this once and for all.

**Ian's POV**

I haven't talked to Melissa in days. I kind of miss her companionship. For the past few days she has been out of town on a business trip . Ever since the incident Melissa and I have moved away to stay away from the drama.

We live only an hour away from Rosewood and things have been crazy for the past 2 1/2 months. Melissa and I worked things out so we would go to therapy every week and that we wouldn't get divorced. I do love Melissa I really do but I just loved the idea of Spencer more. Though after the therapy I still wish at night I was holding her or I was with her or the baby.

I would do anything for her , I would even kill just so she would be happy. Though some day if anyone finds out about the murder , rape , or even if she wants to get married then I will make sure she suffers the consequences.

I still like to remember the way her body felt pressed against mine . The look in her eyes when she saw me , it kept me going. Before I proved my love to her I would think about what would happen if we did sleep together and to tell you the truth the fantasies were better than the actual thing.

My thoughts were interrupted to a sound of a knock on the door. I got up from the couch in our apartment and opened the door only to see Toby Cavanaugh standing in front of me.

"What the fuck did you do with her!" He asked as soon as he saw my face and I was confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told him honestly and he punched me in the face.

"Where is Spencer! I went to pick her up from the school and she wasn't there! Where is she?" HE demanded and I was speechless.

"I honestly don't know. So get your ass away from here before I make you pay." I smirked at this. Then Toby looked at me and started to shake a little bit.

"Who would have taken her? " He asked me and I was curious as well.

**Stalkers POV**

Spencer was beginning to stir in her sleep. We were currently in room 214 , she was such a bitch and she had to pay. She not only stole 1 but two guys from me. She is such a slut.

I don't even know why Ian obsesses over her. I am just as pretty and smart as she is and yet here she is . He obviously loves her more if he got her pregnant. It is sickening sometimes at how much she has and she doesn't even know it. I know the risks I am taking right now and I don't care if anyone hates me. Its not like she will be missed , I can easily forge a note saying she ran away from home and wanted me to keep the baby.

I deserve to be the mother anyway. Spencer is stirring awake more and more. I just have to wait this out for a while and once the baby is born I will kill Spencer and keep the baby myself and raise him... besides I am more fit than Spencer anyday.

Though I will clearly deserve the worst sister of the year award... Oh well .

* * *

I bet you know who it is and if you don't then you will definitely be close! lol the more reviews the happier I will be and the faster I will update!


	16. Countdown To Death

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Just Spencer and the stalker and stalkers apprentice for this chapter ... but Toby is on his way!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

My head was killing me . I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. From what it looks like I am in Toby's hotel room. I rubbed my head slowly .

"Toby are you there?" I called out trying to sit up from the bed but my belly was too big and my wrist was handcuffed to the bed. I tried jiggling the handcuffs when a police officer came out.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously .

"I am Garret. I am here to make sure you don't escape while the boss is out." He said sitting down , I rubbed my head with my free hand.

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" I looked around for something, just for something to help me get out of here. Garret apparently noticed and he shook his head in amusement.

"There is no use leaving . Even if you got away , it wouldn't take that long to get you back and plus that would make the boss more mad. Which is something I don't suggest." He said and then looked at a laptop.

"What is going to happen?" I asked meekly fear coming over me. I was doing so well and trying to stay strong , but it couldn't happen.

"You will have the baby . Boss will get rid of you . Everyone will think you ran away." HE said simply not caring. I wanted to scream but even that was a risk. Then I had my hand feel around for my phone.. which was gone.

"Toby wont believe that. What kind of cop are you to kidnap an innocent girl?" I asked trying to sound tough.

"I am a cop who is low on money and got an interesting offer." He said looking at his laptop.

"What is important about my baby? He is mine!" I screamed at him , wondering how Elmo could be used to make a profit , I already lost one . I am not losing another one.

"Please I will pay you more just to let me go. Don't do this to me and Elmo! Please." I begged and the tears were spewing from my eyes now.

"Sorry , but after watching all those videos you deserve this. " He said and I was curious. What videos could he be talking about.

What if Ian was taping me all this time , what if Melissa just caught one of the videos of Ian doing things to me. I cried I full out bawled and the baby kicked my stomach hard. I rubbed my stomach.

I was wondering where Toby is. He probably thinks that Hanna picked me up and took me to the doctors. Then when he doesn't see me tomorrow he will just think that I finally ran away.

The door opened and I looked at my sister. I glared at her , and she just smiled holding a briefcase.

"How was your sleep Spence?" She asked trying to be a good sister , but we both know what is really going on.

"Why are you here? I thought you and Ian lived far away from here. I thought mom and dad forbade you from coming home until you and Ian worked things out. " I asked her trying to distract her.

"They did , but what they don't know won't hurt them. Don't worry though you wont be waiting for long. I will even let you hold Devon for a few minutes after you give birth to him. See and then I will bring the baby home and I will just say that you couldn't handle being a teen mom on your own and gave me and Ian the baby since Ian is the father." She told me and I cried when she called my baby Devon.

"His name is Toby Elmo Cavanaugh , not Devon Thomas!" I told her forcefully and she slapped me hard across the face. Then she tightened the handcuffs.

"Who the hell names their kid Elmo?" She asked angrily. "That baby deserves to be mine more than yours. " She laughed "Besides who was the slut that cheated with her sisters husband?" She then pointed to me.

"I didn't want to sleep with him! HE forced himself on me! I was fucking knocked out when he raped me!" I tried jiggling the handcuff but it wouldn't break.

"Don't even think about trying Spencer." She said in a smart ass way and then she opened up the briefcase. "You see this?" She held up a bag of clear liquid. "This will help induce you so the baby will be out soon. " She smiled evilly .

"Please don't do this Melissa!" I begged her and then she set up an IV like thing and put the needle in my arm. The countdown is on , the countdown to when I would be a mother and then murdered was on and I couldn't help but feel frightened.

After that Melissa motioned motioned for Garret to follow her outside and he did. I sat back and looked up waiting for birth pains to begin.

"Please don't let me die." I whispered looking a the ceiling and then I looked at my impregnated stomach "Please don't let Elmo die. " I whispered again with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Time minus 24 hours until I am dead.

* * *

So if I reach 215 reviews then the next chapter will be a Toby chapter and trust me there will be more ass kicking but someone will also die! Just so you know the baby will also be born next chapter and maybe I lied maybe two people will die ;)


	17. Daddy :D

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So 2 people die in this! And we have a duo of Ian and Toby trying to find Spencer!

* * *

**Chapter 15 Tobys POV**

"What if she just got a ride from a friend?" Ian suggested to me and I shook my head.

"I was the one who was going to pick her up. She called me from the library saying she thought someone was watching her." I replied to him and then he seemed to get an idea.

For the past hour we have been trying to figure out what could have happened. I feel weird and enraged that he didn't do this to Spencer. He already messed up her life in other ways. Though she tried to hide it , I know that something was troubling Spencer at night. Even when we broke up I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay , but I couldn't because of Jenna keeping beside her for the past few months.

"Did you say she thought someone was watching her?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah , why?" I asked him curiously and he frowned .

"Someone always was outside the house in a car. I never got a good look at their face though." He said and I noticed that the apartment was kind of empty and quiet.

"Where is Melissa?" I asked looking around.

"Melissa is out of town." He said and then I had a light bulb.

"Where did Melissa go?" I asked Ian and I can't believe this sicko gave me an idea. Ian hurt Spencer and I am asking him for help with finding her.

" I don't know. Do you think Melissa took her? " He asked when he got the same idea as me.

"Did she take any of the credit cards?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No she thought that she would over spend if she did. She has been really tight on money lately." He told me .

"How badly did she want the twins?" I asked him and and then a look appeared of terror appeared on his face.

"Oh shit. Oh shit . Oh shit." He said frantically getting up looking for something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried, Ian was scaring me now and I was curious what was going on.

"Melissa found a camera. " He said and now I was angered.

"What camera?" I asked him my blood was boiling . My fists clenched and I wanted to punch Ian in the face.

"I had cameras rigged through a few houses in Rosewood." He said simply . "Does Spencer know about what happened with Jenna?" He asked and I was ready to punch in his face.

"No and I don't want to tell her. " I told him forcefully. "How many cameras were in Spencer's house?" I asked him and he paused for a second to think about it which made it more sickening.

"I had about 5 , I got 4 of them out , but I never found the fifth. The camera wasn't connected so I thought that it was broken so I let it be." He told , me and he was making a face to show he was scared.

"Where was the last camera?" I asked.

"The camera was in a stuffed animal in Spence's room." He told me.

"What animal was it?" I asked him and I got my keys ready to leave.

"It was a fish." He said and I rushed out and he followed me.

"Where are the videos ?" I asked him .

"They were in an old box that I kept in Jason's house. " He told me.

"Call Melissa!" I demanded and he picked up his cell phone while i got mine ready to trap Melissa. "Put it on speaker." I told him and he did as soon as he dialed the number.

"Hello honey." Melissa said to Ian and I silently dialed Spencer's number. If they forgot to turn off Spencer's phone then we could hear it.

"Hey Melissa , I just wanted to check in on your trip. Are you having fun?" He asked and I hit call to Spencer's number. Then we heard a faint ringing noise of my ring tone on Spencer's phone.

'Its that Cavanaugh kid again.' We heard in the background and I smiled in relief.

"I am having a great time . How are things at home?" She asked him and he gave me a look and smiled.

"Things are great , I am heading to Rosewood actually. " He said and I could hear silence and then a faint moan of pain.

"What was that Melissa?" I smiled at him. I don't forgive the bastard , but I have to admit he was being helpful.

"Oh that was a movie I am watching in my room. " She said trying to cover up her lies.

"Well I need to go , I am getting close to leaving." He said and I could tell she was getting nervous by the tone of her voice.

"Oh okay , have fun." She said and Ian hung up.

Spencer was with Melissa , which was not comforting . I did feel good to know who she was with .

**1 hour later**

"What are we doing at Hanna's house?" He asked me curiously for the first time. Since he hung up with Melissa we drove to Rosewood in silence. I needed to concentrate on not killing that ass. I needed him as much as I hate to admit it , and if I wanted Spencer back then I will need to work with him. Which sucks a lot.

"Hanna's boyfriend lives with her , he is good with phones." I said putting the car into park. "Give me your phone." I said holding out my hand and he gave it to me. Then got out of the car.

I walked up the pathway to the front door. I knocked on the door and Hanna opened up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"I am here to talk to your boyfriend. I need him to find Spencer." I told Hanna and she looked me up and down icily.

"I thought she was with you , she texted me to say that you picked her up." she put her arms over her chest "You really hurt her you know." She told me and my head hung low in shame.

"I know , but I think she might be in danger." I said and she rolled her eyes and let me in.

"You better not be lying. " She told me and then Caleb walked down stairs.

"What can I do for you Toby?" He asked me while eyeing Ian.

"We need you to track Melissa's phone. Using mine." Ian said .

"Please Spencer and Elmo might be in trouble. " I pleaded and Caleb nodded.

"For Spencer I will do it." He said and I handed him the phone.

"No problem ." He smiled and my nerves started up more.

I watched as he pushed a few buttons and then he looked up simply.

" She is in the hotel that you were staying in a while back." Caleb said and I felt relief swoop over me.

"I owe you so much man. " I told him and then I rushed to the car with Ian not that far behind. I quickly started the car and rushed to the motel at full speed.

When we got there the motel parking lot was empty except for two cars. One of which was a cop car.

"Okay here is the plan . You will knock on the door , Melissa will open up . Then I will sneak in and get Spencer. Then will call the cops. " I told him and my hands suddenly got clammy.

"Alright." Said getting out of the car and I stealthily followed him hiding behind the cop car.

Ian then knocked on the door and a cop opened up.

"Hey man whats up?" The cop asked trying to act friendly and I recognized him as Garret a guy who lived across the street.

"Yeah ." Ian said and then I saw his hand move to his pocket. "I think my wife is cheating on me and I was just seeing if she was here. Have you seen a brunette around?" He asked and I saw the knife slowly be pulled and then out of no where Ian stabbed Garret in the leg then pulled it out and Garret fell over.

I then rushed in as soon as I heard a scream of pain from what sounded like Spencer.

"Ian what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa's voice asked. I saw Spencer on the bed and my heart dropped into my stomach. She looked like she was in so much pain.

Melissa then began to move slowly. " I am here to help Spencer out honey ."

Then Melissa picked up a scalpel on the nightstand and quickly pressed it to Spencer's stomach

"Let Spencer go!" I demanded and she didn't move an inch. Spencer looked at me with her brown eyes and began to cry because she was scared. I wanted to go over there and help her but I couldn't.

" Melissa listen to Toby." Ian said backing me up.

"But Ian this baby should be ours. We are the ones who truly want him. Think about coaching him at baseball and helping him with school project." She said lightly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving and then I heard a click.

Then everything happened before my eyes. Garret tried to shoot me but Ian jumped taking the bullet instead right into the head and dropped his box cutter.

"Ian" Melissa screeched realizing that her husband was dead and she dropped the scalpel and rushed over again. I saw Garret drop to the floor again.

I walked over to Melissa and she looked at me glaring.

"What do you want?" She asked and I glared right back at her. I then lifted her up and punched her in the face.

Her head dropped and then rose slowly. "You ass hole. You take everything from me!" She screamed and started to try and kick me. I dodged the kicks but then out of no where she punched me on the face and I fell to the ground.

This was a nightmare and I couldn't wake up. Melissa then smugly walked over and I thought about how she was going to kill me and then how she was going to take Spencer's life too . Then I heard movement in the bed.

Garret noticed this too and tried to warn Melissa. "M...e...l...i...s..ss...a" He stammered slowly and she turned her head and I quickly threw the box cutter onto the bed after I closed it so it wouldn't stab Spencer.

I also began to get up and I mouthed 'I love you.' to Spencer as I noticed her silently picking the lock with the box cutter. I needed to distract Melissa.

"It must suck." I laughed and all of Melissa's attention was on me.

"What sucks?" She asked and I moved so her back was facing the bed.

"The fact that your sister has everything you ever wanted. A man who loves her , she is expecting a baby , your husbands heart. " I said and I noticed Spencer shift in the bed turning her body wincing with every move.

Before I knew it Melissa fell over into me and I noticed that Spencer made the stab in Melissa's back.

"You bastard." She glared up at me and I grabbed the scalpel and stabbed her in the leg .

"Toby!" Spencer said as soon and Melissa dropped and I ran over and hugged Spencer. "The baby is coming. " She whispered harshly and I panicked.

"Now?" I asked her and she nodded. I then grabbed my phone and called for an ambulance.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hi my girlfriend is in labor , I just found her after she was abducted. 2 people are injured and 1 may be dead." I said .

"Hold on sir help is on the way!" The operator said and Spencer moaned again.

"I can't hold it for that much longer!" She screamed.

"Then push!" I said not knowing what else to do. "Remember Lamaze classes? Push for 10 seconds then breath for 5." I said and she nodded.

"Toby I love you too!." She said and then pushed screaming , a group of people appeared and were watching.

"Spencer you are doing great." I said as she pushed and she screamed again pushing.

"Toby it hurts!" She screamed and then pushed again letting her instincts take over.

Then she stopped to breathe and i lifted her dress and took off her underwear so the baby could get out.

"Toby your going to be a dad." She said to me when she stopped to breathe for a second and then I realized that in less than an hour my son was going to be in this world , though he will be my adopted son he will be mine.

"Hang in there Spence." I said smiling and she nodded taking another push. I looked down to see the top of Elmo's head.

"He is almost here Spencer." I smiled again even bigger. "One last big push." I said and she nodded.

With one last push the baby was out and I picked him up gently . My breath stopped when I realized he wasn't crying but relief took over when shrill screams were heard.

I looked down at the little purple bloody baby is my arms and started smiling like the mad hatter.

"He's perfect." Spencer said and then her eyes closed.

The ambulance and cops arrived shortly after taking the three of us to the hospital.

* * *

That wasn't as cool as I thought it would be but oh well 250 reviews by this Friday will make me happy!


	18. Bowling Ball

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

AN: So I was sick yesterday and today so this chapter wont be as long...

Also I just found out Ian is the person who was my first celebrity crush ... he was in 'Luck of The Irish'

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I think mommy is waking up." I heard Toby say to my sleeping baby boy as my eyes slowly fluttered open.

What I saw was a dream come true , well for me it was. Toby was sitting in a chair opposite of the bed i was in holding the baby. I looked around more and saw that I was in a hospital room .

"Hey." I said lightly and then sat up completely.

"Hey , how are you feeling? You were out for about 4 hours" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders , yet taken back I was asleep so long.

"Like I just gave birth to a bowling ball." I lightly laughed and he smiled as well.

"Well I think he is an adorable bowling ball." We were interrupted by Hanna coming in with a large shopping bag and Caleb following with 4 more.

"Thanks , can I hold him?" I asked Toby.

"Sure." He said carefully getting up and walking towards me handing me the baby.

Once I looked at his face I knew he was mine, I saw no Ian in there what so ever. I gently swayed so I was rocking him . He was perfect.

"Was he worth it?" Toby asked and my head shot up from looking at him.

"Yes , every ounce of pain." I smiled at Toby and then it went away as soon as I remembered what happened in the motel room. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked , scared of the answer.

"The cops and medics came soon after you passed out. We were taken immediately to here. I cut the cord in the ambulance. Probably in my top 5 moments of all time. Then I found out that..." He said with a pause and my panic grew. "I'm sorry but your sister and Ian didn't make it. Garret did and he needs stitches but..." He said and then I spaced out for a minute only to be woken up by the shrill screams of the baby.

"Shh its okay , mommy and daddy are here." I cooed to him.

"So Hanna what is in the bag?" Toby asked while I was trying to calm the baby down.

"Oh!" She said surprised that the attention was on her. "I just got a few onesies , a few bibs , a blanket." She said smiling and Caleb rolled his eyes .

"She got you bribes so you would name her god-mother." He informed us and she shushed him.

"We should have known. Shouldn't we have Elmo?" I said in a baby noise.

"Yes we should have." Toby said lightly chuckling.

"Well I think you are going to be his godmother because of my sister..." I trailed off and she nodded.

I felt guilty , I killed my sister. Sure she was going to kill me and steal my son , but I still killed my own flesh and blood. I can't believe that I did it and that I feel relief as well as remorse over the situation.

"Well does that mean I am obligated to be godfather?" Caleb said butting in.

"Oh honey it could be fun , besides what is the worst that can happen? It would be great prep for our future children." Hanna said trying to convince him and we all laughed.

"Spencer we need to talk." Our laughter was interupted by the sound of my mothers demanding voice.

I knew I was in trouble and so did the baby because I could hear him start to whimper.

* * *

So i just thought to do this cute chapter before we got into the war between Spencer and her parents.

This is not over until June 14th! and I don's plan on skipping many days ... okay maybe a few but I plan to go up until Elmos 5th birthday , or when or if they run away for leave town , or when Hanna has a baby. But yeah that will take a while so as one story comes to a finale a new season and new story begins!

Btw I am renaming the baby so Elmo will be more of a nick name and not the middle name... choose your favorite.

Toby Claudius Canvanaugh (Nickname would be Elmo

Thomas Jacob Cavanaugh (Nicknames would by TJ and Elmo)

Toby Aaron Cavanaugh (Nickname would be Elmo)

or

Anthony Topher Cavanaugh (nicknames would be Tony and Elmo)


	19. Mother Trouble

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

AN: So I am still sick , blech so this will be shortish again

Aria makes an appearance in this one

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Hi Mrs. Hastings . Caleb and I were just dropping off some things for the baby. I will call you later Spencer." Hanna said rushing out pulling Caleb with her.

"I will go with you. I need to get something to eat." Toby said knowing this needed to happen between my mother and I alone.

Once Hanna and Caleb were gone the aura of the room was still between the 3 of us. My mother is clearly upset over the loss of Melissa and Ian. Though she also looks angry at me.

"What do you have to say for yourself Spencer?" My mother asked lowly. Like she didn't know what else to say.

"Melissa took me , she was going to kill me. Then she was going to hurt Toby when he came to save me. I didn't know what else to do." I explained myself while keeping Elmo close to me , suddenly protective over him.

"You took my daughter away from me. You killed your own sister. " My mother said , not comprehending that Melissa was intending on hurting me.

"If I didn't do something then I would be the dead one and not Melissa." I said raising my voice and Elmo squirmed a little but then I calmed down.

"Spencer you are dramatizing the whole thing. Just admit what you did was wrong." My mother demanded and I shook my head.

" I was protecting my family. Why can't you understand that? Did the police tell you that she abducted me?" I asked tears were beginning to come from my eyes. "I am sorry for killing Melissa and I regret it , but if I hadn't then I would be in some trunk underground. I would be dead. " I wanted to raise my voice but I can't . Even if Elmo is a newborn I don't want him to be exposed to the things I endure. I can't be like my mother.

"I may have given birth to you , but you are not my daughter." She said and I could tell she was upset and then she turned to walk out but looked back. "I don't want you or your 'Family' at the funeral for Melissa and Ian." She said walking out.

I looked down at my son and stroked his cheek.

"When you have siblings , I promise never to pick favorites. I will make sure that you will never have to go through what I did. Even if your brother can't be here with us , he will always be apart of our family in spirit." I whispered and kissed his forehead lightly.

He then opened his eyes slightly at me and they were brown like mine. He looked at me as though he didn't know what was going on. I knew that without my parents raising him will be even harder than it already would have. Though I am a Hastings and I never back down from a challenge.

"Knock , Knock." I heard a voice and looked up to Aria smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How is motherhood treating you?" She asked looking down at Elmo.

"It has been only 4 or 5 hours. Though I think it is going fine." I said. "Besides my mother harassing me."

"I heard about Melissa and Ian. That must have been scary. " She said and I nodded.

"Yeah it was , but I thought about Elmo and Toby the whole time." I looked down at Elmo and smiled.

"Are you still keeping him?" She raised her eyebrow and I nodded lovingly.

"After Nemo I can't let go of another. " I whispered.

"I know... that must have been tough." Aria said "I don't knwo how I would have handled the rape , let alone having a rapists children. Or even just having children so young." Aria shook her head in amazement.

"It is a lot to handle." I agreed with her. "Though this whole thing is far from over." I lightly laughed.

" How did your mom take the rape news and the miscarriage?" Aria asked me and I froze remembering the conversation months ago

_Flashback _

"Hey Spencer , how are you doing?" My mother asked soothingly but I was just laying there staring at the ceiling.

"It's all my fault." I whispered quietly.

"No it isn't Spencer." She assured me and then hugged me.

"That night was the worst night of my life. Though I was knocked out for half of it. I wished I was dead the whole time , even now I sometimes wish I was dead. Just to see him everyday." My voice cracked as tears welled up in my eyes.

" Was that the only time honey?" She asked concerned and I shook my head , there were atleast 2 or 3 other times that he tried and suceeded but I wouldn't go into detail (also because I can't go into detail and keep it T).

"After I announced the pregnancy he did it again." I said. "Can you please have him and Melissa leave the house?" I begged her.

"I think Ian should stay far away from this family as possible , but Melissa is your sister and at some point you may need her." My mother tried reasoning with me.

"I can't have either of them there. Ian can always ask Melissa to do something." I said.

"I assure you that your sister will have nothing to do with him after she knows what he did." My mother said reassuring me.

_End of flashback_

"Spencer , are you okay? " Aria asked and I nodded snapping out of my dream state.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled reassuring her though I know that no matter what my mother won't forgive me for this.

* * *

So here are the names and There will be a vote to see which name will win since there is a tie , but I can also do Toby Anthony too...

Toby Claudius =1

Thomas Jacob = 2

Toby Aaron= 4

Anthony Topher = 4


	20. The official name :D

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

AN: So sorry I took a break I was really sick , as in i had no form of technology with me for days! ok maybe the tv but that is it.

Oh and the winner is chosen

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"So how are things at school? I kinda miss it." I said to Toby. It was the night before the baby and I would be going home and I am kind of scared to go back next week.

"Things are fine , everyone at school found out about the incident." Toby told me. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since 3 days ago when I was taken my life has been very calm.

Toby was moving my things into his garage. I was at first uneasy about the situation . Toby's mom and Jenna did not like me at all. Infact I think they hate me... especially Jenna. She would always sent me glares when Toby and I were broken up.

I never saw Mrs. Marshal though. Then again when I was pregnant I barely left my room with out Toby. Though with Ian gone now , I feel sad . I feel as though I killed him . It was sad to think that my sister and Ian were dead sometimes.

Though with my mom completely pissed at me and disgusted at the sight of my face. I haven't seen her in days and I am completely guilty about it.

"Is there any gossip going around?" I asked Hanna who was holding Elmo.

"None , well beside that..." Hanna began to say but I spaced out completely. I was looking at the clock thinking about Melissa , sure she tried to kill me ... but she is still my sister. I still feel guilty about the whole situation . I mean I know I had no control over Ian , but what if I just agrred to give Elmo to Melissa in the first place. I would probably regret it right now , and would still be pregnant . Though at least my sister would be alive.

"Hello , anyone in there?" Hanna asked and I blinked.

"Sorry , I was just thinking." I told Hanna and she slowly nodded.

"Well just remember that no matter what I am here for you." Hanna said and I smiled nodding.

"Me too Spencer." He said rubbing my hand comfortingly.

"I know. I am just nervous about being a mom." I motioned to Elmo.

"We know that Spence . I am sure Toby is just as scared of being a father too. You aren't in this alone." She said and I nodded.

Then Elmo made a noise and started wiggling in Hanna's arms so I took him and lightly rocked him.

"Have you talked to Emily?" I asked Hanna. Emily has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since Toby and I got real close even after the whole Toby isn't the father situation.

"Yeah , she seems still a little uneasy." Hanna said and I felt guilty.

I pushed Em away as well as the other girls , but with her it was different. The fact that in her mind I ditched her for Toby , the guy she used to like.

"Does she know I had Elmo?" I asked. I was kind of nervous about how Emily would react when we brought Elmo home. I know that her

"Yeah , she said congratulations." Hanna smiled lightly.

We sat in a comfortable silence. The three of us were kind of close , well 4 of us if you count Caleb. Though he isn't here at the moment.

The nurse then walked in. She was all smiley and it bugged the hell out of me. I mean she had to see sick people everyday , how could you smile?

"So is there any name for the baby?" She said holding up some documents and I nodded smiling. I have been thinking about the name and I finally know what Elmo's official name is.

"I want you to meet Toby Aaron Cavanaugh." I smiled down at Elmo. I could tell Toby was a little surprised when I said his name , but I didn't care.

* * *

So some fluff , cause the next chapter is mommy's first night at home. Emily run in. Also sorry this was short I was wicked sick! and I feel so guilty!


	21. First Day Home

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

AN: So after I got better I fell down my stairs and broke my leg , my life sucks then i got grounded for getting a D+ on my report card in gym ... oh and just so you know I call Elmo Aaron in this chap

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Diapers?" I asked looking at Toby.

"Check." Toby said holding up some of the diapers the hospital gave to us for the first few days Elmo is home.

" Formula and baby bag?" I asked looking at Toby again and he rolled him eyes.

"Yes I have them." Toby told me annoyed. "Spencer this is the fifth time we are going over the check list."

"Well excuse me if I want Elmo's coming home special." I rolled my eyes and Toby came over and hugged me.

"Everything will be fine." Toby whispered in my ear.

" Neither your parents nor Jenna have met him yet , how are they going to act with Elmo in the house?"I asked worriedly looking over at Aaron in the hospital crib.

"They will have to suck it up for a while. You know that I'm working on finding a place of our own." Toby told me and I nodded.

We have only been in the hospital for a few days and I am leaving in the next hour. Toby is telling me to act calm , but trust me it is hard.

I wish Melissa or my mother were here to help me since at least they know more about parenting than I do. Well if Melissa was alive she would have known.

" I wish I had someone here to help me." I said looking down at the ground the tears prickling through my eyes.

"You will have me , you know that right?" He asked and I silently nodded.

"I mean I wish I had someone like my mother to help. We aren't prepared to be parents Toby. How long can the three of us live in your room? " I asked him.

"By the end of the year we will live in a small apartment. On our own." Toby told me as I looked into his eyes.

"I am scared." I told him and he nodded.

"I am too." Toby said sincerely.

**Later**

"Can't you make him shut up?" Jenna said as she came into Toby's room.

It was currently 11:30 at night and Aaron was screaming his tiny head off. I had tried everything from feeding him to changing his diaper , but he continued to cry. He started crying after his nap which ended 4 hours ago during dinner which was pretty awkward as possible .

"Jenna please it is his first night home and it a new surrounding for him." Toby snapped tiredly at Jenna as Aaron continued to cry.

"Why don't you take him for a walk or something. Just please get that menace away from here. We all are trying to sleep." Jenna said stomping away.

"Maybe I should take Aaron outside for a walk to calm him down." I said to Toby while bouncing Elmo up and down.

"I will go with you." Toby said beginging to get up but I stopped him.

" You should sleep , I will join you as soon as I get back." I kissed Toby's cheek. "Which will probably be in 20 minutes."

I walked out of Toby's room with Elmo and put him in his stroller. I then walked outside and started pushing the stroller.

About 10 minutes later Elmo was asleep and we were heading back home when I noticed someone jogging behind us. Since it was 11 at night I didn't anyone else to be out.

Though the person was catching up to us.

"Spencer wait up." The person said and I recognized the voice as Emily's immediately and stopped dead in my tracks.

Emily jogged up to me and smiled lightly at Elmo and I.

"Hey Em." I smiled lightly back at her and she immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"I heard about everything that happened. I wanted to see you , but my mother thought it was a bad idea." She comforted me and I nodded.

"Its tough. I miss Melissa , though she tried to kill me. She still was my sister." I said sadly and Emily released me.

"Well I see this is your son , is his name Toby Aaron?" Emily asked me and I nodded at the sleeping baby. "He is absolutely adorable. How many days old is he?"

"He is 3 days old. Practically an old man huh?" I said and Emily giggled too.

"Yeah I think he has a few gray hairs." Emily said and I laughed. "He looks exactly like you. I don't see a drop of Ian." Emily said and I nodded.

My voice got rough thinking about Ian "Its too soon think about that yet. "

"Well you should get back... Toby is most likely worried about you." She said continuing to jog and a few minutes later I got back to our new home.

When I got back to Toby's room sure enough he was sitting on the bed waiting for us to return home. I then put Elmo into his crib and joined Toby in his bed and we soon fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

Not my best work , what do you think?


	22. Motherly Advice

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

AN: Um I'm getting sick again. Legit just woke up from a 5 hour nap and got a big burst of inspiration :)

Set 2 months into the future.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The girls and I were sitting in Hanna's living room . Aria was currently holding Aaron bouncing him up and down. I was sitting next to Hanna leaning against her shoulder with my eyes clothes.

"He doesn't sleep at night." I lightly whined out of exhaustion. "Honestly I don't even have time to sleep any more. Between being back in school and catching up on my work. Toby also gets up with him , at night and Aaron is very stressful when it comes at night. " I awned followed by a cough.

"Are you and Toby doing okay?" Aria asked me with concern and I nodded.

"Yeah we still make some time for each other. When Aaron takes his afternoon nap we like to cuddle while he reads and I do my work." I smiled lightly.

"Anything else happening with that cuddling?" Hanna asked raising her eyebrow and I slapped her.

" Come on with all the crying I hear from Toby's house I am surprised that you get any rest." Emily said laughing.

Aaron then started whimpering lightly indicating he was hungry. I then got up stretching my back yawning again and shuffled over to Aria.

I then lifted Aaron up and lifted my shirt discretely and started breast feeding Aaron. I then sat back down next to Hanna.

"Doesn't that feel weird?" I heard Aria ask.

"No after the first month the pain went away and it started to feel more natural. " I said smiling lightly .

"Toby must love it , because it keeps your boobs bigger. " Hanna said laughing lightly and I slapped her arm with my free hand.

"Why don't you shove something else besides your foot into your mouth." I glared at her and she held her hands up in defeat.

"Well come on can you blame me. Your hormones are probably enhanced at the moment. Toby is also a teenage boy. Neither one of you are virgins , the proof being Aaron himself. " Hanna said and then realized what she said "Spencer I am sorry , I shouldn't have brought it up." I nodded in understandment .

"No it okay Hanna , it still scary at night to be all alone on my walks with Aaron to put him to sleep and I still think Ian is watching me." I looked at all of them and their understanding faces.

Aaron then started squirming and I knew it was time to burp him. I lightly held Aaron against my shoulder and patted his back lightly.

"You are really good with him Spencer." I heard Hanna's mom Ashley say and I smiled at her.

"I just try my best. Toby is also a huge help. " I nodded smiling.

"Does his family help at all?" Ashley ask and Hanna gave her a look of warning.

"His mother watches Aaron during the day. Though when we are home Aaron is 100% our responsibility. Though Toby's step-dad likes Aaron a lot and plays with him sometimes. " I said purposely leaving out Jenna who has been a complete nightmare , but help at the same time. She loves Aaron ... hates the fact he is mine and me.

"Are you thinking about working?" Ashley asked and I nodded.

"Toby is already working and saving up money for an apartment. He is a part time mechanic , it is paying so thats all we care about . I am getting a job as a park sitter. I would get about $200 a week. It would only be during the summer though and then during the fall I will most likely work at Stop and Shop or something like that." Aaron then burped and I held him safety.

"Well it sounds like you guys have a plan. Just know being a parent all alone is not easy. It will probably be tough at times. Spencer I'm not trying to be mean because I know you didn't have Aaron in the best situation. It is a great thing that you decided to keep him and all , but the tough part isn't over yet . " Ashley said and I nodded my head.

"I do know it will be tough Ms Marin and with all due respect... I know that me and Toby can do this together. Money will be tight and it will be different lifestyle than what I had at my hope , but I know I can do it." I told her tears welling up in my eyes/

"I know you can too honey , just be prepared for what this world has to throw at you." She said and I nodded slowly.

"I will be sure to do that. " I said my voice getting rough and Aaron squirmed a little in my arms and I readjusted them to comfort him more.

"I know you and your mother haven't spoken in a while , so if you need any motherly advice , just know i am here for you." She came over and hugged me lightly and I hugged back.

"Thanks Ms Marin. " I smiled at her sincerely.

" No problem honey. So girls I was thinking about getting some Chinese . You are all welcome to stay for dinner if you want." She said going into the kitchen.

* * *

So a few moments in this chapter. I think its kinda cute and sad at the same time. Dont worry the angst I love to write is coming back soon. Don't think creepy stalker just went away. He/She just got smart about how to follow Spencer. Though I think I left a few good hints lately of who the stalker is...


	23. Desperate

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So Spencer is desperate this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"ACHOO" Sneezed Toby loudly from his bed where he was laying sick. After I got home from Hanna's last night Toby was sneezing and throwing up like crazy.

Aaron then started to whimper lightly. I then rushed over to hiss crib and picked Aaron up rocking him. I looked like crap right now , I had bags under my eyes , my hair was a mess , and my clothes were disgusting. I have to get to school in a half hour and I don't know what to do. Toby kept on waking up last night to puke which woke up Aaron who cried for an hour and then would fall asleep. Then 10 minutes later Toby would wake up and sneeze and the cycle would start all over again. Which equaled in no sleep for me.

"Come on baby , go back to sleep." I held on to Aaron while going to look for Toby's mother or Step-dad , but both were no where in sight.

"Spence. Relax ." I heard Toby say behind me and I turned around to see him in his pajama pants shirtless.

"You should be in bed getting healthy." I told him and he shook his head laughing.

"I will be fine. " Sneeze "You need to go to school. I can just stay here with Elmo. " Toby extended his arms but I shook my head.

" You are too sick. " I told him seriously and he stuck out his lightly.

"My mom and dad are sick too. Jenna already left. I can survive watching Elmo." He sneezed again .

"Go lay down . I will just leave after my math test 2nd period. To take care you you both." I said rushed looking for my keys.

"Spence relax , you have enough work to make up. I can watch him for the full day Spencer." Toby said and I shook my head.

"I will just drop him off at ... " I said and then I sneezed.

"Spencer , I can watch him . If you dont leave soon then you will be late." Toby said.

"I am not having this fight with you Toby. You are to sick to take care of him. " I said grabbing Aaron's car seat and quickly putting him in it.

"Remember I love you. " He kissed me and I kissed back. Then Toby sneezed.

"I love you too. Now get some rest so you can have some more of this." I said kissed Toby again.

"Your going to be late." He mumbled into our kiss. I then pulled away.

Taking the car seat I headed to the car in a rush. I didn't know who would watch Aaron.

I drove around already 20 minutes late for school when I saw my old house. I slowly drove up to it parking in the driveway. My parents were still home from what it seemed like.

Aaron then started crying and I quickly got out of the car and got Aaron's car seat.

I knocked on my door and my mother opened it enraged.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" She asked glaring at me.

"I need your help. I need someone to watch Aaron today." I flat out asked her.

"Why would I take off the day to watch him?" My mother asked and I looked at her pleadingly.

"Like it or not this is your grandson. Toby is sick , I have school and no one else can watch him. Please I haven't asked you for anything , just watch him." I begged her.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again Spencer. You killed your sister!" She said and Aaron started to cry.

"Her husband RAPED ME! You can't get that through your head can you? The reason Aaron even exists is because of him. What would have happened if Melissa got her way? I would be the one dead. Though even though she was a lying bitch and is dead she still is your favorite."

My mother then slapped me across the face. Then Aaron started crying at the top of his lungs.

"You are not my daughter , my daughter wouldn't betray her family like that." My mother said.

"And a mother wouldn't turn her back on her daughter in her time in need. I had more support from Mrs. Marshal then I got from you. I got more god damned support from everyone than from you. Aaron is already born into a very dysfunctional family. Why are you only creating problems?" I asked her.

"Spencer you shouldn't have led him on , for all we know you could have just regretted the sex afterwards... Spencer for all we know the baby could be anyones. " My mother said and I turned around.

"I can't believe you just called me a slut. I am late for school I should go." I yelled tears coming out of my eyes as Aaron cried more.

I picked up my phone and called Toby "You can take care of him. I will be there in like ten minutes."

I heard him sigh out of the other end , he could tell something was wrong, "Who did you go and talk to?" Toby asked intensely.

"My mother , I really don't know what to say. I can't believe her." I cried along with Aaron.

"Well be careful driving"Sneeze"I will be here waiting. I love you Spencer Hastings." Toby told me and I nodded away my tears.

"I love you too Toby Cavanaugh." I then hung up the phone and focused on the road.

Then out of no where a hooded figure in a black van came racing towards me . They collided straight with my car when everything went black... even my baby boys crying was silent.

* * *

So Aaron is fine , I will confirm that and Spencer is fine . This is just a sign of war against the stalker. Whom is not Garret I will give you 5 possible people though.

1. Mrs. Hastings

2. Jenna

3. Emily

4. Melissa

5. Alex/Wren basically an ex boyfriend.

p.s One of these is the stalker.


	24. Conflict

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: so this is a dream of spencers followed by some drama between her and Toby

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_"Mommy Sky stole puppy!" I was sitting in a beautiful backyard with Toby. I was laying in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around me._

_A little boy ran up to me and had tears stained on his cheeks. _

_"Nemo what did I tell you about stealing your brothers things." I heard Toby say and I was taken back when I saw a complete identical to the other little boy. _

_"I'm sorry daddy." He looked over to the crying boy "I am sorry Aaron." The two boys hugged and I smiled as Toby tightened his grip around me._

_"It's okay Skylar. " The two boys hugged and I smiled too. Everything here seemed natural. _

_"Besides with mommy having the new baby in a few months we need to make sure she stays calm." I looked up at Toby and he kissed me on the lips and I smiled more. _

_When I went to look back at the boys there was only one of them and it seemed to be Nemo._

_"Hi mommy , its just us now." He told me lightly smiling._

_"Is that really you? Nemo?" I asked him lightly touching him and he felt real. _

_"Of course it is mommy. " He hugged me and I hugged back._

_Then I felt something between us and I pulled away to see a knife in his stomach._

_"Nemo!" I went to grab him , but he slipped through my fingers. I then turned around to see a grave._

_The grave said Skylark Christian Cavanaugh. _

_"It's all your fault that we lost him. " I heard Toby say and I felt him glare at me. When I went to look at Toby I saw Melissa looking at me . _

_Her eyes were burning into me and all of a sudden I felt something drip down my leg. I saw blood. _

**Spencers POV**

I jumped up in Toby and I's bed. Sweat was covering my forehead. After the car crash last month my life has been darker. Toby and I have been drifting apart. I was unconscious for about 2 hours and Aaron was fine but there was something else that happened.

_Flashback _

"So , we ran tests on Spencer after she woke up to see if there was any major damage internally and we found something." The doctor told us and I immediately froze thinking that they found some deadly disease like cancer .

"What did you find?" I asked , Toby was out getting me some soup from the cafe because I was hungry.

"It seems as though you were a few weeks pregnant." The doctor said and I was taken back with tears.

"Were?" I asked my voice shaking .

"You had a missed miscarriage. Which means that you most likely lost the baby before the accident. Usually in a missed miscarriage there is no expulsion of the embryo..." the doctor said and I blanked out.

"Do you know if it was newly miscarried?" I asked my voice hesitant. Toby and I only had sex a few times and we were careful most of them. I mean Hanna was right we do both have heightened hormones.

"It seemed as though you were probably no more than 3 or 4 weeks pregnant. You most likely had the miscarriage recently." The doctor told me and I burst into tears.

_End of Flashback _

"You okay ?" I heard Toby ask and I nodded.

"Do you want me to get you anything." I shook my head and then he got up. " I will be right back I need to go to the bathroom." He told me and I nodded silently again and he kissed my forehead.

As soon as he left I got up and reached under the bed for my bag and set it on the bed. I looked over to Aaron who was sleeping soundly. Next to him on his changing table was a picture.

I looked at the picture of Toby , Aaron , and I at the hospital just before we left the hospital . We were smiling , I looked like a complete mess , but I looked happy. Toby's arm was around me looking down at Aaron. I then put the picture back down on the nightstand and looked at my bag which was closed on the bed.

I heard Toby coming and I quickly hid the bag under the bed.

"Ever since we got back from the hospital , you have been acting weird. Is everything all right Spence?" Toby asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah , everything is fine. " I said trying to shut Toby out.

"Whatever it is Spencer I am sure we can get through this together. " Toby said pulling me into a hug but I pushed him away.

I sat down on our bed and then Toby sat down next to me and gently took my hand.

"I don't know if we can do this Toby. There is something I need to tell you." I looked at him and he closed his eyes.

"I had a miscarriage. I didn't know I was pregnant again , but the doctor told me the day before I was released. He told me I was only a month along and that there was no bleeding or anything. The heart just stopped. I didn't release the embryo at all." I said with tears .

"You knew for a month and you didn't tell me?" He asked growing angry.

"I didn't know how to. What was I going to say. I already lost Nemo. I have the same nightmare every night. I can't stand it . Aaron has already lost a brother , and now he lost another sibling. I feel as though I am a failure." I told him and I stood up and reached under the bed and got my bag.

"When did you pack this?" He asked looking down , tears prickling his eyes.

"Two days after I got home. Some of Aaron's things are in here too. " I looked down in shame crying too.

"When were you going to leave? Any day in mind yet?" He asked being sarcastically.

"I don't know." I told him honestly.

" Well if you want to go , why don't you just leave? I am not stopping you , after keeping that from me. " He stepped aside and I looked out the door and silently got Aaron.

"It's not permanent , just until I recover." I told him quietly and I walked out the door passing a sad looking Jenna .

"Goodbye Spencer." She told me and I silently whispered goodbye as well.

* * *

So no more time skipping for a few chapters. Spencer will stay at a friends house for a while . No they are not over forever! I couldn't bring myself to that.

Those of you who are saying she got pregnant again to quickly I have a friend who got preggo 2 years ago and not even 3 months later was she expecting baby number two.

So I am knocking a person off of the list of stalkers to count down until the true identity is found .

Mrs. Hastings

Emily

Melissa

Jenna

ps cast ur votes in my poll


	25. Confession

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: I got a kitten!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"You want to talk?" Hannah asked me and I shook my head , this was the first place I came after the fight with Toby. I didn't know who else to talk to and panicked.

"Spencer is there anyone you want me to call honey?" Ms. Marin asked me and I nodded my head.

"Can you please call the girls and tell them to come over as soon as possible. There is stuff I need to tell all of you." I asked Hanna and she quietly got her phone out and started texting them. I was currently holding a sleeping Aaron and had tear stained eyes that became wet with the thought of the look on his face when I told him about the miscarriage.

"I don't know what to do anymore. " I told Ashley and she nodded in a comforting way.

"It is a tough pickle you are in." She told me and I began to break down silently again.

"I'm a failure , I always let down people and sometimes when I think of Ian I can still feel his hands on me. Aaron is already starting to look like him and it is scaring me. I just can't handle this stress right now." I told her

"Every mother goes through tough times , you are still a kid yourself Spencer. It doesn't help." She told me and I agreed with her.

"When I was pregnant I would have dreams of me with 2 kids and being married to Toby and they both would be dead by the end of the dream. ." (Ps in chapter 5 , Chris is Nemo and Lola is the child she miscarried.)

"Well you have been dealing with alot the past year Spencer. Remember that , and I think you are stronger than ever." She tried comforting but it didn't work.

I contemplated telling Ashley right now about losing the baby , but I had to wait until the girls got here . It was just because I thought it would be better to tell them as a group and plus this was pretty important news.

**10 minutes later **

"So what is so important Spencer?" Emily asked pressing the subject eager to find out , she must have heard me and Toby yelling at eachother.

"Me and Toby broke up. " I said sadly rocking Aaron lightly and Aria looked confused .

"Why? " She asked looking ready to kill him.

" I was planning on leaving him and he found out ." I told them and looked down knowing this was my fault.

" Why would you do that?" Emily asked now just lost as well did everyone else.

"I need to get away for a while ." I told them and they all looked like they knew things were tough with Aaron and all.

"Why?" I heard Emily ask and I looked at her starting to cry.

"I guess there is no other way to tell you... I had a miscarriage a month ago. I apparently lost the baby before the car accident. I didn't lose the embryo , so there would be no way to tell unless if I knew I was pregnant. " I told them and they all looked shocked. "I was only a month pregnant , possibly even less. "

"Why didn't you tell us?"Hanna asked and Ashley looked curious as well.

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do. As soon as I found out I just wanted to get away from all the drama for a while." I told them.

"Are you planning on leaving still?" Emily asked and I shook my head.

"I can't do it to Toby. I can't just leave him like that , I will just wait it out for a while and then beg for forgiveness , though I will probably stay in the motel for a while." I shrugged my shoulders not caring where I stayed for now. I just cared about Aaron.

"You can always stay with me , its right across the street from Toby's house so when you go back it will be easier. Plus Toby and Aaron can still see each other everyday. " Emily suggested.

"I don't know Em. I mean it is ideal sounding , but I think if Toby saw me then there would be an all out war." I told her shaking my head.

"Oh come on Spencer! You know you want to do it , its not like my mom will mind. I mean your job starts up in a week , so you can just stay at my house until you get your first pay check . " She tried to get me to move in with her and I just sighed.

"Fine , but only until I get my first paycheck , then I will move out. " I told her firmly and she nodded.

"This will be so awesome , it will be like a huge party every night. This will be so much fun." Emily said excited.

"Yeah apart from my darling son who doesn't sleep at night. " I motioned down to Aaron and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Who is the stalker? Will Spencer and Toby be alright? What about the other girls?

Also I am thinking about a new Au story. i might continue my oneshit or i might go along with my new idea.

Tell me what you think , the idea is basically Spencers family is having the barn being built in their yard and Toby is one of the construction workers. Probably wont be to long.

If I continue the shitty one shot I did then it will probably include Toby coming close to death and being able to see Spencer. You know something cliched

So I am knocking a person off of the list of stalkers to count down until the true identity is found .

Mrs. Hastings

Emily

Melissa


	26. Back Together?

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Next Chapter The stalker is revealed

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**Toby's POV**

I walked across the street to the Field's house with Aaron. I slowly knocked on the door. I waited a minute again before I knocked again and saw that no ones cars were parked in the driveway.

I pressed my ear to the door and heard water running .

I knocked louder "Hello?" I screamed. I then remembered where the spare key was and then inserted it into the hole.

"Hello?" I called out into the house. Walking up the stairs when I went to looked into the bathroom I saw Spencer laying passed out fully clothed in the running bathtub .

When I turned around I saw for a quick second I couldn't believe who I saw before they hit me in the head with a vase.

**_4 hours earlier Spencers POV_**

"Are you sure you will be fine with me and my mom going to Texas for a week ?" Emily asked me and for the hundredth time I nodded.

"Aaron and I can survive while you go visit your dad." I smiled at Emily and she hugged me.

I have been living with her for the past 2 and a half weeks. I had already started working and I was paying rent for staying in the guest room.

"Be careful and know if you need anything to call Hanna right?" She asked me.

"Yes I know mother. " I said sarcastically and she held up her hands defensively.

"I am just saying , plus Toby is across the street. " She said hopefully .

Ever since we fought 3 weeks ago we wouldn't say one word to each the weekends Emily would usually walk Aaron across the street to Toby's house and then Toby would drop Aaron off back over here at the end of the weekend.

"Trust me it will be a while before Toby and I are back to the way we were before." I told her sadly.

"You never know. One kiss can do a lot." She wiggled her eyebrows and I slapped her arm.

"You should get going if you want to catch your plane ." Emily then smiled and picked up her bags.

"Bye Spencer . Give Aaron a kiss for me when he wakes up from his nap." She told me getting into the car with her mother and I waved.

"Bye Em." I said and as soon as they were out of sight I looked across the street to see Toby. Pulling into the driveway with his truck from work.

He got out of his truck and I shrunk into my sweater looking at him. He was wearing his mechanic shirt with a few of the buttons undone. His hair was messy just the way I like it and I realized how much I missed him.

I waved lightly at him and he waved back. I turned my back ready to go into the house when I heard his voice .

"Hey Spence wait up." He yelled and I turned around to see him jogging over towards me.

"Hey Toby whats up?" I asked him as soon as he reached me.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if I could take Aaron for the afternoon?" He asked me and I nodded.

" Yeah , he taking a nap right now but if you want to come in and wait you can. " I told him and he nodded.

"Sure , it will give us a chance to talk right? " He asked and I motioned for him to come inside.

"So how are you doing?" I asked as we sat down on the couch with the baby monitor next to us on the coffee table.

" I am doing good, how about you." I said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I am doing good , I just bought a house in New Hampshire , well more inherited it. My grandmother died so I am getting her house. She thought we were still together and that we might like to live in it." He told me smiling widely.

"That's great! I am sorry about your grandmother but you are finally able to get away from here." I said enthusiastically when I realized what I said. "What about Aaron? " I asked him and he smiled more.

"I was kind of hoping you could move in with me. I mean I know it might be weird , but I know how much this place has screwed over the both of us and now we can just leave and not look back." He smiled hoping I would say yes.

"Sure , but where would that put us?" I asked him and then he looked me straight in the eye.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend again. I mean sure we have issues and we will have to work on them but maybe this will be good for us as a family" He said and then placed a hand on my knee and leaned in "and as a couple."

I closed the gap between us and kissed him fearlessly . He met my passion and my hands went to his chest and I started unbuttoning his shirt while he was playing with the hem of my shirt.

He pushed me back against the couch and I ripped his shirt off while he lifted my shirt lightly as he kissed my neck.

"I love you so much." He said against my neck .

"I love you too." I said breathlessly.

Soon we were both in nothing but our undergarments when I heard a noise come from the baby monitor.

"Umm I should go get him " Toby said as he put on his pants quickly while I looked away blushing.

"Yeah , um just bring Aaron down and I will pack an afternoon bag." I said blushing.

I put on my shirt and my jeans then I looked in the mirror adjusting my hair when I noticed a light hickey in the making on my neck.

I heard Toby come down the stairs and I turned around smiling handing him his shirt and a bag with a bottle and some diapers in it.

"I will see you later." I said to him blushing. Then he winked at me.

"Yes you will." He said kissing me on the lips.

I heard Toby leave and then I started texting the girls telling them what happened. After about an hour or so I heard a knock on the door.

I put my phone to the side and I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and then she stabbed me in the arm with a needle and then ejected something into my body.

* * *

Ok so if it wasn't for Aaron Toby and Spencer would have probably had sex. Next chapter someone dies next chapter. So with Emily in Texas she is knocked off the list.

BTW Emily was the original stalker but my friend saw the ending and thought it would have been way to AU so I changed it . Also if it was Emily she tried to kill Spencer but accidentally kills Toby. That obv wont happen next chap though :)

Who is it?

Mrs. Hastings

or

Melissa


	27. Shatter

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So most of you might be surprised :)

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Spencer's POV**

The sound of Aarons crying filled the living room. My limbs were numb and everything was spinning around me and i was freezing and my clothes were soaked.

"Shh mommy's here." I heard mom's voice trying to sooth Aaron but he continued crying.

"Mom." I said faintly with little energy.

"Oh I see Spencer is awake. " Mom cooed "How was your nap?" She smiled

"You bitch." I said with as much force as I could. I looked behind her and I saw Toby knocked out on a couch.

"Oh Spencer don't waste your energy. Sweetheart , you will be fine soon." She assured me while she smiled comfortingly.

I saw Toby starting to stir awake as well. Then it made em think why would she want to kidnap and get rid of me?

"Mom be careful with him." I heard Melissa say and I was caught off track.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be rotting in the earth." I asked as I shrunk into the chair .

"Tsk tsk Spencer , you should have been more accurate with your stabbing. I only had a clinical death. You have heard of it right? " She tilted her head laughing and I glared at her.

"Then why was I told that you died?" I quickly looked at Toby who was still lightly moving.

"Because I was dead ... for about 2 minutes. Then they revived me and I soon fell into a coma. Don't worry I'm alive and kicking fine now." She said and I could feel my fist clench .

"Why are you helping her mom?" I ask tears springing into my eyes.

"Spencer , honey you just aren't prepared. When Melissa told me about all the things you did , and what was going on about you sleeping with Ian. We thought since Melissa is the baby's step mother I should at least help her get him back. " My mother said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"For the record Ian raped me , I still have flashbacks to when it happened. Toby saw it with his own eyes , Hanna saw Ian leave as well as someone else at the school." I told them while Melissa smirked

"Spencer stop lying." My mother ordered and then there was a burst of energy in me .

"I am not lying Mother. I am telling the truth. Why would I lie about being raped?" I screamed if looks could kill Melissa would be 6 ft under already.

"Because Spencer you have been known to lie about things in the past when it comes to Ian." She looked at me sincerely and I suddenly got cold.

"Why the fuck am I wet?" I asked my mother with the same tone she used on me.

"Spencer language." My monster mother said and I rolled my eyes.

"You had a bad reaction to the sedatives we gave you . We put you in the water to cool down the small fever you had." Melissa told me.

"Why would you give me freaking sedatives in the first place?" I asked looking Melissa in the eye.

They looked at each other and Melissa nodded at my mother.

"Spencer we think you should get some help. Melissa offered to take care of the baby while you are away."My mother looked at Melissa and she nodded. "I will finish packing the bag why don't you talk to your sister." She smiled and walked away with Aaron. I limply held out my arms towards him as my mother climbed the stairs.

I whimpered looking down and I roughly asked her "What is the real reason why you are here?"

She then raised her hand and slapped me across the face. "I want what I deserve." she seethed in my face.

"You deserve to be in jail or dead." I snapped at her and she slapped me across the face again .

"You little bitch. " She seethed and I had a small smirk on my face.

"You can't stand the fact that he wanted me. " I told her my voice got raspy and i wiggled my fingers. Toby looked at Melissa in fear and confusion.

I shook my head lightly and Toby noticed but Melissa seemed to ignore it and I noticed her head go into her bag and get out a gun. I then glared Melissa in the eyes and held her gaze and she looked away when there was a bang on the door.

Melissa lifted me and dragged me to the door with the gun sticking in my side.

"Open it." She mouthed and I nodded opening the door to see Jenna there smiling.

"Hello there Spencer. " Jenna said smiling , Jenna was sporting a pair of sunglasses and I remembered about the surgery she got while I was living with Emily .

"Hi Jenna is everything okay?" I asked her looking at Melissa who was standing behind the door glaring at the stairs most likely hoping my mother wouldn't come .

"Yeah , Toby said he was going to drop off baby Elmo , do you know where he is ?" She cheerily asked that I could tell that she knew what was going on.

"No I don't , sorry. " I said looking at Melissa making sure she was looking away and then I motioned for the living room and Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Oh well if you see them, tell him to hurry home ." She smiled and I walked her watch across the street and closed the door as soon as soon as her door closed as well.

I was being pulled over to the chair the gun being pushed against me again.

My mother came downstairs hurriedly as if she heard us and she saw Melissa with the gun. She looked at the two of us .

"What is going on Melissa?" My mother asked cautiously.

"I am giving Spencer what she deserves. Mom I hope you can understand." She said and as I sat down she pointed the gun at my head and I froze up.

"Melissa you don't have to do this. I thought we agreed on sending her to that grief counselor for a while. Honey put down the gun." My mother asked soothingly.

"No , the only place Spencer could get help is in Hell. The little bitch stole my husband and killed him I hope you can understand why I am doing this." Melissa said getting teary and I felt my own tears starting t o flow as I slightly whimpered knowing I could very well have only a few minutes left.

"Melissa put down the gun." My mother said trying to soothe Melissa and Melissa shook her head.

"No" Melissa said pig headily and the sounds of sirens started faintly in the background and Melissa began to panic.

"Melissa put down the gun." My mother asked again more sternly going closer and closer to Melissa.

"No , she will get what she deserves." Melissa said turning the gun to the side and my mother put her hand on the gun.

"Melissa pu-" My mother was interrupted by Melissa who in one swift move she pulled the trigger. I was in shock Aaron is still upstairs but he started to cry as soon as he heard the loud bang the gun made. I was frozen ready to feel the pain of the bullet rush through me but it never did. I looked at my mother who was on the floor with a pool of blood around her and a bright red stain in her shirt above her heart.

"What do I deserve Melissa. Your husband stole my virginity and took away one of my children. He tormented me everyday until you moved out of the house and he still haunts me in my sleep. I still have nightmares of the night he raped me . I gave birth to his child not because I loved him , but because I couldn't take away another life from this world. " I told her and she looked confused for a moment and lowered the gun as she realized what was going on and the sirens began to get louder and louder.

"I'm sorry." She said breaking down into tears as she dropped the gun and began to cry.

I got up and limped over to her and I kneeled down and rubbed her back and in an instant I felt a pain in my stomach and I looked down and saw the box cutter lodged in me.

She started to laugh and got up . "You stupid little bitch ." She smiled and laughed more.

Once she was fully on her feet laughing a shattering was heard.

Toby stood behind Melissa with a vase in his hand and hit her in the head with it.

I smiled at him and he smiled back as my vision began to blur. I saw the police come in and rush over to Toby and Melissa as one paramedic came over to me and another to my mother. I wanted to stay and see what happened but before I knew what happened next by whole world went back.

* * *

So if you didn't get what happened. Melissa and Mrs. Hastings wanted to take Spencer away to some counselor and drugged her so she would calm down but Spencer had a negative reaction and they tried to get her body to cool by putting it in cold water. Toby say , Melissa got him with the same drug. Mrs. Hastings backed Spencers things and Melissa went crazy while she packed them. Jenna called the police after she left Emily's house. Melissa killed Mrs. Hastings and stabbed Spencer. Then Toby shattered a vase over her head and she passed out. Followed by Spencer passing out.

So next chap is an actual chap and then there will be a future chapter and then you may be able to see a sneak preview for my next story which I have been planning :)

Can I ask for more than 400 reviews by the time the story is finished? :)


	28. Funeral

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Decided to make this longer. I'm sorry that I've been busy. I have been spending my vacation with family on trips. I had wifi on my itouch for a few days but that was my only connection to the outside for 2 weeks since I was in Ossipee and Winepesoci (Two lakes in New England) plus I also had to visit my dad for a while sooo I'm pretty busy .

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Spencer's POV**

_Dream_

_I sat in a rose garden in one of those little cafe tables with my mother we were drinking tea together and there was nothing around us besides an endless rose garden. _

_"So how are you doing Spencer?" My mother said after taking a sip of her tea. _

_"I'm sad , today was your funeral and I almost broke down. Mom what will I do without you?" I asked looking down at my tea._

_"Things will be fine Spencer. I know you can do this. " She told me looking me in the eyes." She told my with confidence and then I heard a faint ringing sound. _

_"I have to go." She told me standing up and I stood up as well . _

_"I'm going to miss you mommy." I said getting teary eyed hugging her._

_"I will miss you too Spencer. Just know that I will always be with you in your memories." She said and I could tell she was getting sad too. _

_"Tell Nemo and Lola I said I love them." I told her and she smiled. _

_"Tell Aaron that his grandma wishes she got to spend some more time with him." She told me and I mimicked her nod. _

_"I'll see you later Spencer. "She told me turning around and walking into the garden slowly fading away._

_"By mom." I whispered and then a light consumed me..._

_End of Dream_

I opened my eyes as my reality sank in and i began to weep a little . I curled up against my pillow in my old room and had tears dampen the pillow.

"Hey there honey are you okay?" I heard Ashley ask from the doorway and I shook my head. " We all understand if you want a few minutes with your mom before the funeral or even after." She said.

"Thank you Ashley. " I whispered as I rose up from the bed in a zombie like state (or like A at the end of the last episode) .

"No problem honey. " She said walking away as soon as I heard her footsteps disappear I took a deep breath in and looked at everything around me and as I looked at all the old pictures on the wall of me as a kid with Melissa and my mom.

I stood up and went to my old closet and looked at it as though it were alien. Just a year ago I was living in this room , 6 months ago even. I had not been out of m house long but I have been long enough. I went to my closet and chose the simplest black dress there.

**That Afternoon**

"May Veronica Hastings rest in peace and we all remember as a wonderful loved woman who's life was cut short." The pastor said and he nodded to me and Toby. We looked at each other and Toby nodded at me to reassure me that I could do this.I looked around for my dad to see if he had come yet but he was no where in sight

I took a step forward and placed a white rose on her casket. As soon as I let go of the rose I dropped to my knees crying again as I felt Toby rubbing my back. Thank god Aaron was not here and was with Jenna and Mrs. Cavanaugh because I don't know what I would have done if he was here.

My own father couldn't be here for his wife and daughter. Toby and I were the ones that put together all the arrangements , he just payed for them. Which was nice but I wish he were here to say goodbye to mom. Ironically I am the only family member of hers here and I was the one she hated the most.

"It's okay Spencer." Toby whispered as he snaked his arms around my waist. I nodded slowly but I kept on crying. I don't know why mother who was a complete bitch to me is making me feel this bad. I want to hate her but I can't . I love her and I hope Melissa gets what she deserves in 3 days at her hearing.

* * *

So this is supposed to be sad.. the next chapter will be too. Then there will be a few fluffy chapters and a big surprise... okay maybe not that big but in 2 chapters something big will happen! Any guesses? It has something to do with a liar... so here are 4 possibilities.

1) Ezra leaves Aria and she gets together with Jason (Which I wish will happen in the show)

2) Emily runs into Maya and Emily says she is

3) Hanna announces she is pregnant

4) Spencer and Toby decide that they are going to move.


	29. Revival

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: Its the Trial!

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

**Spencer's POV**

Toby and I sat in the stands anxiously waiting for the trial to begin. Melissa has already entered as well as her lawyer and the prosecution is also here as well , the only thing missing is the judge. The 12 jurors were seated comfortably waiting with boredom. Thank god Aaron was home with Ashley and the girls. It is known that Melissa killed mom and she took a plea deal for murder 1. She was still being tried for kidnapping and attempted murder.

"All rise" The bailiff said . The whole court rose with anticipation of what may come within these four walls.

The Judge came out and sat in his chair overlooking the court and then summoned us to sit. As I sat down and squeezed Toby's hand and waited for the opening arguments to begin.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked Melissa.

Melissa was sitting at the other side of the court looking her best with a serious look on her face she then stood up "Not Guilty your honor." She said and then sat back down

Her lawyer stood up and all eyes were on the lawyer.

(Sorry if my trial isnt the best)"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury , my client Melissa Thomas is not a killer or a kidnapper . Melissa Thomas is simply a grieving wife and daughter. She grew up in a home with her parents and sister. She married her high school sweetheart and they were happy. Melissa did nothing but be wrongly accused of murdering her mother Veronica Hastings and attempting to kill her sister Spencer Hastings and kidnap nephew Toby Aaron Cavanaugh . That is the reason why I am here." The lawyer said taking a breath stepping away from her podium making contact with the jury.

"Melissa did nothing of the such. Today you will here from 2 witnesses . My expert witness today is Melissa's psychiatrist Dr. Roger Fulton she has had for the past few months who studied Melissa's behavior and is an expert in family affairs and will explain how Melissa was taking necessary measures and how the real criminal is sitting in the stand over there. As well as Melissa who will tell her unheard part of the story. So ladies and gentlemen I ask that you hear the story and in the end decide that Melissa is not guilty simply because she had not done anything wrong and it is impossible that she is responsible for the ripple effect left by the actions of her sister , thank you." The lawyer said sitting back down not breaking contact with the jury and my blood was boiling. As Toby began to hold my hand to make sure I didn't have an outburst.

The prosecution stood up and looked at the jury. "Well that was interesting wasn't it? I think the defense forgot to mention a few things , like how the defendant drugged her own sister. And dumped her body in a tub of ice cold water. While she was in fact taking her nephew from a home that she wasn't even invited into. She even faked her own death so that her sister unsuspecting. It is in fact proven that Melissa used her late husbands gun to murder her own mother , with one bullet. I also have some witnesses myself ladies and gentlemen I have Spencer Hastings who herself will tell the real story of what happened that afternoon. As well as officer Wilden who was the officer who responded to the 911 call made by Jenna Marshall. Thank you." The prosecution team said and then sat back down.

"First witness prosecutor." The judge said looking down at the prosecution.

"May I call Officer Darren Wilden to the stand." The prosecutor said standing up taking a quick look down at her notes. As Wilden got up and walked up to the stand and sworn in. He sat down in the chair and nodded waiting for the questions.

"Officer Wilden at 4:37 P.M. you got a report of a public disturbance in the Fields home?" The prosecutor asked looking through her glasses.

"Yes that is correct." Wilden said simply nodding at the prosecutor.

" When you got there what was the surroundings like Officer Wilden?" The prosecutor asked in a serious tone glancing at the jury. Toby rubbed my hand in comfort .

"When I arrived at the scene Veronica Hastings was in the living room dead with a bullet wound above the chest. Spencer Hastings was laying on the floor unconscious with a blade sticking out of her stomach . Melissa Thomas was passed out on the floor near her sister and the gun used to shoot Veronica Hastings . While Toby Cavanaugh was waiting with his son on the front steps waiting for an officer to arrive." Wilden briefly described the scene and I could finally get somewhat of a visual on what happened after I passed out .

"Where there fingerprints on either the gun or the blade of Melissa Thomas?" The prosecutor asked .

"Yes both had fingerprints that matched that of Melissa Thomas" Wilden said and the prosecutor smiled at the jury.

"So you confirm that the murder weapon of Veronica Hastings had the fingerprints of Melissa Thomas?" The prosecutor asked again and I noticed the Jury exchange glances at each other.

"Yes that is correct." Wilden said nodding briefly .

"That is all thank you. Your witness." The prosecutor said sitting down. The defense looked a little nervous but still stood up and looked Wilden in the eye.

"Officer Wilden were there any other fingerprints on either weapon?" The defence lawyer asked.

"Yes there were fingerprints of Veronica Hastings on the barrel of the gun." Answered to the defense lawyer. The lawyer looked confused for a moment.

"The defense rests you honor." Melissa's lawyer said sitting back down as the prosecutor nodded saying that the prosecution was finished with the witness as well.

"The defense calls Dr. Roger Fulton to the stand your honor your honor." Melissa's lawyer said and I turned to see Dr. Fulton stand up and walk forward taking the oath himself.

As soon as my father sat down , my breathe was held. I squeezed Toby's hand more to the point that his fingers were looking a little purple. As Dr. Fulton sat down I held my breathe more and waited for the questions to begin.

"Dr. Fulton is Melissa Thomas your patient?" Melissa's lawyer asked.

"Yes she is." Dr. Fulton said bluntly.

"Does she seem to be a relatively happy person?"

"No , there were times when she was sad about the way her sister treated her as well as her relationship with her sisters relationship with Mrs. Thomas' husband and later she was sad about many failed attempts to get pregnant." Dr. Fulton said.

"Can you describe what Melissa told you about her sisters relationship with her husband?" Melissa's lawyer asked and Melissa frowned.

"Well Mrs. Thomas gave me permission to talk about our sessions. Melissa Thomas said that her husband and sister were very close to each other and at one point she caught them engaging in sexual activity." Dr. Fulton said and Melissa nodded sadly and I could feel Toby glaring at her.

"You studied Melissa's behavior patterns right? " Melissa's Lawyer asked and Dr. Fulton nodded .

"Yes I have ." Dr. Fulton said.

"Were there any strange changes?" Melissa's lawyer asked/

"Well after Spencer Hastings decided to keep her child , Melissa who would have been the child's guardian." Dr. Fulton said "Melissa Thomas began to fall into a small depression . Before then she was somewhat happy. Then almost dying put her life into perspective and she worked on her personal issues while in rehab."

"Do you think it is possible Melissa would want to harm her sister or mother?" Melissa's lawyer asked.

"No , Melissa was worried if anything ; Melissa cared for her sister and she loved her mother dearly. Her sister not only engaged in activity with Melissa's husband but Melissa also told me how she saw her sister and her ex fiance kissing while they were engaged. She-"

"That is all your honor." Melissa's Lawyer looked up at the judge.

"Well in that case Melissa you are free to go." The judge said to Melissa smiling and Melissa just smirked at me.

The entire room was spinning around me. Then all of a sudden my chest started hurting.

"SPENCER!" I heard from Toby but when I turned around he was not there. "COME ON I NEED YOU!" I heard the voice again and then all I saw people slowly fading.

All of a sudden I was the one fading. My clothes were now messy and there was some blood on my clothes. I looked at my chest and there was a peice of glass in my chest.

Slowly I started trying to make my way somewhere but my foot hurt , and I couldn't move. All of a sudden I saw a pair of headlights rushing towards me at full speed.

* * *

If you dont know what happened I will explain more next chap.

So spoiler , someone dies who isnt apart of the 5 main characters (Spencer , Toby , Aaron , Hanna , Caleb) . One of these things happen and next chapter you will find out.

1) Ezra leaves Aria and she gets together with Jason (Which I wish will happen in the show)

2) Emily runs into Maya and Emily says she is

3) Hanna announces she is pregnant

4) Spencer and Toby decide that they are going to move.


	30. Surrounding Planets

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

A/N: So who was the true stalker? PS they didnt die , but you will see who it is.

Also the ring is in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**Toby's POV**

I grabbed my keys off of the counter. I had the car seat in my hand with Elmo packed up tightly. My step-mother Laura and Jenna were sitting at the table . There was a silence around us. Spencer has been in a coma for the past two weeks since she got into the car accident. The hospital called in the middle of the night to say that Spencer's condition worsened. Her heart rate dropped since her life support was shut off. Though the nurse came went in to check on Spencer and revived her in time. Which was amazing since because something caused Spencer's condition to improve after that.

Things have been hard around here for the past week. Elmo was not harmed in the car accident , but the doctors wanted to keep him in the hospital for a few nights and after that all Elmo did was cry... which wasn't that strange. I have never met such a miserable child. Though I love him , without Spencer everything was even worse. Elmo wouldn't even stay asleep for 2 hours at night. Things were fine when Spencer was around since we would alternate nights (My parents did that with my siblings) .

I was even planning on proposing to Spencer, though after I got sick and she got into the car accident I had to put off the engagement. My mother died 6 years ago when I was 12 and my dad quickly moved on with Laura ,who lost her husband a few years prior. My mother died of cancer and I really don't have many memories of her though. She was sick a lot and practically lived at the hospital during my childhood. I can remember times when I would lay in her bed with her and play with her ring as a child. I loved that ring and my mother new how much I loved her engagement ring. That is why she left it to me . She told me to give it to the person I was sure I wanted to spend forever with. I now know I want that to be with Spencer.

Without Spencer my life was dark and filled with pain and sorrow. Though after she entered my life I finally had life and someone to love in my life. I was never close to anyone before Spencer and Elmo. I was always my own little planet out of orbit and I finally found a sun to orbit around. With this ring I will finally commit to some one in my life , that is if Spencer wakes up.

"If the Fields stop by to apologize and ask for us not to press charges for Emily purpously smashing her car into Spencer's then tell them to go to hell. I am going to the hospital with Elmo." I said to Laura and Jenna.

"Okay honey , please call if Spencer's condition changes." Laura told me and I nodded walking out of the door Elmo in tow.

I drove carefully to the hospital since I was always cautious when I had MY son with me. Elmo may not be genetically tied to me , but my name is on his birth certificate and he has my name. There are very few people who know who is Elmo's real father and as far as i'm concerned he was never a father even when Spencer was pregnant with twins.

From that moment when I held her in my arms after I saved her and I looked into her eyes I knew she was meant to be mine no matter what. As soon as I got to the hospital I headed up to Spencer's room with Elmo at my side. I got in the room and put Aaron down next to my chair. Flowers were scattered throughout the room , from everyone but her parents. Even Ezra sent Spencer some flowers. Which was most likely because Aria wanted to send extra flowers.

I put Elmo in my lap and held Spencer's hand. I gently placed her ring on her finger , and my whole world froze around me. It fit perfectly as though it was meant to be on her finger. I was in heaven because I wouldn't need to get it re-sized. I took it off and then put the ring back in my pocket. Elmo wiggled in my lap and gurgled when he saw his mommy. No one else was there except for the three of us when she squeezed my hand . Though my world crashed into heaven when I saw her beautiful brown eyes slowly open.

"Hi sleepy head" I told her , and she faintly smiled and my life was in slow motion as doctors came in , for what seamed like minutes to me , was in fact hours to the outside world. Though then again I would rather live in our own private world consisting of the 3 of us than the harsh world surrounding us.

* * *

So spoiler , someone dies who isnt apart of the 6 main characters (Spencer , Toby , Aaron , Hanna , Caleb, ? ) . One of these things happen and next chapter you will find out.

1) Ezra leaves Aria and she gets together with Jason (Which I wish will happen in the show)

2) Hanna announces she is pregnant

3) Spencer and Toby decide that they are going to move.

Also feel free to pm me, I am thinking of creating a banner for this since I have an idea for it. The ring is in my profile . Also if anyone wants to send me any banners or any pictures or such then i will gladly view them. Also one of the three happens next chapter ... well maybe 2 ;)


	31. dot dot dot pause

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

So i know its been a while... but check at the bottom if you truly want to know what happened

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Spencers POV**

**Four Months later! **

Life moves to quickly. I looked around at my house. Okay maybe my apartment sounds better than house. I bet I know what you are thinking, what happened after the crash? Well beside Emily going to jail, my life was back to normal... sort of. I was new wearing Toby's ring full time in case you are wondering. I even have my wedding dress , though my wedding isn't for another few months. My bridesmaids outfits are all set up and my parents and i have made up. Which isn't as crazy, my mom was extremely sorry for what she said and I was too. She told me how worried she was when I was when I was in a coma.

Death changes a person and I think after Melissa died my mother had trouble letting her go. Though sometimes I wonder if she ever thought about me while i was in the coma and I wonder if just puts on this front because she doesn't want to lose both of her daughters. My mother sometimes looks at me strangely. I hope I don't look at Aaron like that. I also hope that I wont favor any of my other children over Aaron just because Aaron's sperm donor raped me and isn't Toby, in fact i will make sure it will be different.

Toby and I are going stronger than ever, we get along and we do have our tiffs every now and then but now we are just like a married couple and we make up for it after. Trust me I have not had any possibility of another child anytime soon. We are being extra careful and plus Aaron keeps me up enough to tire me out so I don't have energy for other... activities. Though we find time to be affectionate other ways. To me just laying with Aaron and Toby on the couch talking was better than sex. I liked the quality time we had and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Though my friends are also very important to me at the moment. Hanna had been there for everything and I was hoping nothing would change soon. I wanted things to stay like this since I am finally back on track at school and am back to my honor roll status and am going to be in two Advanced Placement classes next year since I do have a baby to juggle and I am not super woman. I always need either the help of the vanishing Aria or overbearing Hanna since they are either at my throat or MIA. Though for the most part we are still on good terms despite our busy schedules.

The wedding plans are going along nicely as well though we don't want to get married until after high school and I want to make sure I am making the right decision. I want to make the right decision for all three of us and what will be better for Aaron. Since maybe getting married at a later age may help build our relationship. Though it may not need it since we are already acting like a married couple which I am hoping we will be in the future.

Though one life changing moment just happened, two positive pregnancy tests were involved as well in this moment. And I am not a recipient of either test.

"I'm Pregnant." I heard her soft voice whisper at the sight of the two tests...

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't as long but there is a reason why, I have been busy with support groups for people with bulimia. I have conquered my eating disorder and I have been busy helping others and as well working on two school plays and being president of a club at my school. My schedule has been busy. So the uploads may not be frequent or long but please know that I am trying to help others and i know not everyone realizes that they are strong enough to conquer an eating disorder on their own and may need help. I stopped before I got really sick and after my nail cut the back of my throat one time that still makes me ashamed at the thought of relapsing. **

**Its been a tough struggle that I overcame and sometimes I wonder how i did it without help and it is the permanent smell on my hand that will always be there in my mind. The vitamins I have to take now because it ruined my system also are a pain of a reminder. Plus my little sister thinking i was the greatest person in the world also helped put me in check. I just wanted you all to know my reasoning and please feel free to pm me at anytime if you are struggling with anything because I don't care what it is , i want to make sure you know that there is support. **


	32. Blast to the Past

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

So find out who Spencer was with when she found out she was pregnant

P.s. Melissa and Ian are in this chapter. As well as in a sense Christian is in it too.

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Spencers POV**

"We were always so careful." Hanna said pacing around her bathroom. I just stood there frozen in the moment. "I mean I haven't missed one pill. How can I raise a baby? I am still practically a kid myself. What about Caleb? What if he wants to stay with his mother in California, what about my mother? She is going to kill me if she finds out." She continued to ramble for a while.

"Hanna you are strong enough for this. Toby and I are always here is Caleb leaves. Aaron is already seven months and it flies by. A baby isnt the end of your life. It may even be the beginning of your new life. Plus you are the first person I ask to watch Aaron. You are his god-mother. If anyone I know can be a great mother at our age , it would be you." I tried calming her , much to my releif she stopped pacing.

Having Aaron is no walk in the park and I admit that sometimes I wish that I never got pregnant or at least thought about my post school plans for the sake of myself and Aaron. Though Hanna doesn't need to think too hardly about school since we will graduate by the time she is seven or eight months.

"How did you find out you were pregnant with Aaron?" Hanna asked me out of the blue and then it came rushing back to me.

_Flashback_

_(Day before chapter 1)_

_"Spencer aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Ian asked me as he eyes my stillness during breakfast that morning. I was nauseous beyond belief just looking at my eggs. Sunday was supposed to be a family day in most of Rosewood , my family just eats breakfast together and then we go our separate ways. I sometimes go to play tennis at the club, though when Alex is around I have to leave because I can't look at him with the possibility of remembering the death of all that was good inside. _

_I took a small bite out of my eggs and swallowed with a smile , though no one but Ian was focusing on me. That was his habit as of late. He would suggest for me to do something I didn't want to, he would watch me , making sure I didn't crack.  
_

_"May I be excused , I don't feel good." I asked and Ian eyed me but shrugged it off since I had been sick for the past week. _

_"Sure honey , maybe if you are still sick tomorrow you can go to the doctors." My father said, he was never really focused on me, since the entire house is on edge since Melissa found out she had a miscarriage two weeks ago. She wasn't pregnant from what we knew of, she had bad cramps we thought but the doctors told us otherwise after we went to the hospital. _

_Babies were always on Melissa's mind and I think they are going to try again in a few months. Though it made her meaner in a sense since she always wanted children and since her abortion a few years ago she always wanted the baby to stay. Our parents don't know about how she got pregnant freshmen year of college and had it taken care of. _

_"So Ian and I have an appointment with Dr. Fuller to talk about when we can start trying for children." Melissa said as soon as I got out of my seat. I didn't like the thought of having another Ian in this world. My stomach felt weird after I thought about another Ian in this world. I thought a felt butterflies , only stranger. _

_Before I knew what was happening I puked all over myself and the floor. I stared at the ground and myself for a few what seemed like seconds.I just went up to my room and shut the door. Soon tears were streaming down my face and I was full fledged crying. I got my phone out and texted the first person who came to mind._

_I quietly changed and snuck outside. I walked down the street and was at Emily's house when I saw Toby across the street. I just looked at him and he looked back. We both watched each other with pain and I almost broke down like I seem to do a lot lately._

_I then turned on my heel and walked up the stairs and as soon as I was going to knock Emily opened the door and smiled. _

_"Hey Spencer , ready to go to the doctors?" Emily asked me quickly ushering us to her car and as we got in I looked at Toby one final time before we drove away so that I could finally see what was wrong with me._

_An hour later_

_"Well Spencer we just got your blood work back and it seems as though you are pregnant , I-" The doctor said and I was frozen and could not hear anything after pregnant. Pregnant meant that there was a tiny life inside of me. This could not be happening._

End of Flashback

"I went to the doctor and he told me. I don't remember much besides him saying pregnant and me having a break down and having memories of the night Ian raped me repeat in my head." I told her and she frowned . "Emily got me a stuffed fish at the hospital to make me feel better. The last nice thing she did for me I guess." I shrugged my shoulders .

"Well I hope Caleb is at least half as supporting as Toby was when you told him you were pregnant with Aaron and Christian. Even when you lost Christian , Toby was so supportive and protective and they aren't even his children. I hope you guys get your happily ever after, but at the moment I don't know how to get to my own happy ending and I am scared as hell right now. I can't be in charge of another life forever. How will I be able to just make the right decisions for it." Hanna said hyperventilating .

Well for one I can say atleast Aaron will have someone to play with.

* * *

So I will take any suggestions for names. Also Hanna is about 31/2 months along , maybe 4 . Hanna's pregnancy will not be as highlighted as Spencer's , Aria is back in the next chapter. The wedding is about 4 chapters away.


	33. Real First Word

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

So this chapter is more of a filler, new approach I think.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Toby Aaron's POV**

"Say Aunt Aria." My mommies friend says trying to make me talk. All I know is that Aunt Hanna is sad for some reason. She won't stop crying and mommy keeps on crying with her.

"Aria he is too young to understand what you are saying." Mommy says and Aunt Aria sticks out her tongue at mommy. I just looks down at my feet because Aunt Aria is really pretty. She is also very nice like mommy and Hanna. I don't get to see her that much, she likes to go to the city with her boyfriend a lot.

I never met Uncle Ezra before. Mommy says that Aria spends alot of big girl time with Ezra. Though mommy says if Aunt Aria doesn't stop she will be knocked up whatever that means. It must be something fun since mommy says that's how she got me and how Auntie Hanna will get a new cousin for me. Which is awesome as daddy would say because he likes to use that word a lot.

Auntie Hanna found out I would be having a cousin a few days ago I think. She comes over here and cries a lot. Uncle Caleb is out in California and doesn't know about the baby yet. Auntie Hanna is very nervous to talk to him about it and keeps on asking mommy for help. All she does is talk about how my cousin was created out of love. Then she talks about Christian and I , and some guy named Ian. Though I don't know anything about that. Except daddy says he hates Ian.

I guess you guys never got to meet Christian. He kept on kicking mommy to tell her how much he loved her. He and I had a bond and when he stopped talking to me I didn't know what went wrong. I think God just wanted to keep him because thats what daddy says to mommy whenever she cries about Christian. Then he says they can have another , which mommy laughs and says not for a while. I mean she just had me eight months ago , and was sleeping because of some woman named Emily. I don't like her at all. She kept my mommy from me.

"No he is just shy. I mean we are totally friends over here. I mean hopefully Hanna has a boy and then in a few years I will too and they can all be friends or maybe sooner." Aria says and I think I see my mommies jaw almost hit the floor. Auntie Hanna looks like she is about to faint and Aria just laughs.

"Your pregnant too? What the fuck , I thought I taught you two about safety. " Mommy starts pacing around.

"I am kidding Spence. Ezra and I are waiting until I graduate , thank you for the support." Auntie Aria just laughs more and then Auntie Hanna laughs too. Soon mommy joins them and I try to laugh too , though I don't see whats funny.

"Its just hard with Aaron at times. Toby works a lot for the both of us and we want to move out soon, we need a place of our own. We just don't have the money. Plus Aaron needs diapers and stuff as well and he really costs a lot. I got a job at the bookshop on Russel St. (Not sure if its a real place) and I don't even know if I can make it to college. Some days I want to give up and wake up back when I was with Alex and just stop myself from going to the school that night. I wish Toby didn't save me sometimes too. I don't deserve him , name me one man that is sane enough to stay with a fat broken cow. I cry so much after Aaron goes to sleep. Even his birth was traumatic , my own mother barely visits since she is still disappointed in me. Whats going to happen now that I am graduating."

Mommy starts crying and I don't know what to do to help her. I don't want to cry since that might make her sadder than she already is. Daddy doesn't like it when mommy cries , he likes to kiss her and help her. I wish I could walk over to mommy but she is really far away. I can't walk over to help her like my friend Zac.

"" I try to say mummy but it comes out weirdly, mommy stops crying and smiles. She comes over and picks me up smiling.

"Though to tell you the truth , moment like these are totally worth it. Say mamamamama" She says giggling kissing me and tickling me.

"I can't wait to have Cole or Marilyn to say their first word." Auntie Hanna says smiling for once in days. I'm glad that I saved the day from tears. I will always be mommies little boy. Me and daddy will always be there to help you.

"It looks like you two are lucky. Though I will opt out of the smelly diapers. I should go soon though. I will be over so we can go dress shopping with Veronica tomorrow. Toby will be home right?" Auntie Aria says and mommy smiles as she continues to tickle me.

I am a pretty guy to have such a great mommy. Though she is younger than Zacs mom who is 41. Though Zac is only two. He is a good friend of mine. He can walk AND talk. He is a big shot at the park we go to. Though he says how his mommy calls my mommy a slut whatever that means. It must mean something awesome since mommy is so good.

"I should get going to , I have dinner with my dad and Isobel. I am going to tell them about Cole or Marilyn since I told my mom that I would do it. "Auntie Hanna said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Auntie Aria also kisses my cheek. I must be one lucky guy.

"Yeah my mom will be here at twelve. Please be on time since she already doesn't want to be reminded of her disappointment." Mommy says and they both leave. " Well its just me and you huh little man? Aunt Jenna is at the hospital getting eye surgery and daddy is at work. So what shall we do?" She says and then we go into the kitchen.

* * *

SO in my profile there are three dresses for Spencer! Please tell me which one you like best!

What did you think of Aaron narrating a chapter. I thought it would be different and nice to see inside his little head. He obviously is naive to the reality of his birth.

Read and Review because by the time I end this I want 500 reviews... too much?

~SHA!~


	34. The Wedding Pt 1

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**AKA : THE WEDDING PT 1**

**Spencers POV**

"Do you think this looks alright?" I asked my mother as she zipped up my dress.

"You look gorgeous Spencer." She told me as she smiled. She seemed off though , I know this isnt how she wanted me to live my life. I chose this path , not her. She doesn't want me to get married and I know.

I looked at my perfectly curled hair in tendrils. The double thin straps of my dress , the satin felt smooth against my body. The dress was not a show-stopper , it was simple. The natural waiste and attachable tulle train were gorgeously simple together. The hint of embroidery along the bodice added a slight flare. This was perfect for my body since it hid my cow of a stomach. Child birth does things to your body , trust me.

The one tier wedding veil dropped to my elbows. My curls were trapped within the lace edge that matched my dress. I looked the part of a young bride with her life ahead of her , yet I was not. I was old on the inside and I was bound to this city and my past. Unconditional love was what bound me to Toby and trapped him with me. We love eachother and are co-dependant.

"Spencer , it's not to late." My mother said and something sparked inside me as I turned to face her.

"Will you stop being a bitch to your daughter?" I looked up and saw Hanna in all of her six month pregnant glory looking at my mother with a death stare.

"I just beleive Spencer should have a new lease on life since waking up from the coma. She shouldnt go back to that loser and the waste of life she has." My mother said and I was taken back. "She and that brat will be stuck here forever if she walks down that aisle."

"Mother , I decided to do this because of everything. Toby is the only one whom has been there for me through it all and he was never forced too. So I suggest lets just cut ties and you just leave." I glared at her as she she just left in a huff.

"Hanna can you get me your mother?" I asked her as I turned back and faced the mirror few tears escaped my eyes as others began to form. My wedding day was a mess and my family would be a mess. Was this worth it? I could go and get Aaron right now and we could be gone in just minutes.

"I know what you are thinking right now." I looked into the mirror and saw Ashley standing there smiling as she walked towards me and enveloped me in a delicate hug. "I was the same way when I first was going to marry an old highschool boyfriend of mine. He was shipping out in a month and we thought we could get married and then I would wait for his service to be over and we would have a whole slew of children. I was in my cheap dress and veil." She fixed my veil and smiled in reassurance "I wanted to run so badly. I thought I was pregnant , never actually went to the doctor to confirm it though. I thought I didn't want to hold him back. Saddly he got arrested for underage drinking in driving on his way to the wedding. No one told me so I thought he left me at the altar. When I finally found out , I knew it was a sign that it may not have been meant to be. I would later go on to meet Tom and get married , I had Hanna. I still have no regrets in my life , except I sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he never got arrested."

"Do you think im making the right decision?" I asked her and she just continued to smile.

"I have never seen two people more devoted to one another. I think you should listen to your heart. Just know I am always here if you need someone for you." She told me and the tears were coming back as I hugged her.

"Ashley can you do me a favor?" I asked her as we embraced.(A mother-Daughter way)

"Sure thing Spencer." She told me and I smiled.

"Will you give me away?" I asked her.

"I would be honored" She said smiling along and chuckling lightly.

"Can we just get this show on the road already. My feet are swelling up quicker than a water ballon attached to a hose. How come you never told me how hard it is to walk when pregnant?" Hanna cried and I laughed more as she stuck out her tongue.

**SPOBYSPOBYSPOBYSPOBYSPOBY**

**Tobys POV**

The music started and the first thing that came into view was Jenna acompanied by a buddy of mine who I work with name Logan , I thought I could atleast have one friend from work to stand beside me , while others were invited. Next came Hanna and Caleb walking together , Caleb winked at me and smirked as Hanna smiled. It was almost time for Spencer to begin walking. The final pair walked down the aisle , Aria held Aaron in his little tux with his little pillow. Hanna and Caleb were the best man and maid of honor but Spencer thought it would be better for the non-pregnant Aria to carry our son down the aisle.

The bridal march started as I watched Spencer walk down the aisle with Ashley Marin by her side , who has come to be like a mother to Spencer beside her. As the reached the end of the aisle , Ashley gave Spencer to me and I could not have been happier and I could tell she was happy too.

"I love you Toby." She told me and kissed my cheek.

* * *

Tomorrow will be the reception coming out.

Read and Review because by the time I end this I want 500 reviews... too much?

Also a few chaps left , check profile and vote for Post Spawn story!

~SHA!~


	35. Wedding Part 2

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

Ps: Check out my twitter ImOneInEmilyon

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**AKA : THE WEDDING PT 2**

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God," He said.

Toby smiled at Spencer and she smiled back. "Into this holy union Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." No one spoke so the priest continued.

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it." They didn't answer so the priest kept talking. "Spencer Hastings, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"I do," She said smiling at Toby.

"Toby Cavanaugh, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Toby said smiling at Spencer.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The priest said.

"We do," Everyone said. Toby and Spencer smiled at everyone before smiling at each other.

"Let us pray." Everyone bowed their heads. "Oh gracious and everliving God, you have created us male and female in your image: Look mercifully upon this man and this woman who come to you seeking your blessing, and assist them with your grace, that with true fidelity and steadfast love they may honor and keep the promises and vows they make; through Jesus Christ our Savior, who lives and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever. Amen," The priest finished.

Toby turned to face a smiling Spencer. "In the Name of God, I, Toby Cavanaugh, take you, Spencer Hastings, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," Toby said. Spencer smiled.

"In the Name of God, I, Spencer Hastings, take you, Toby Cavanaugh, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," Spencer said. The priest signaled Aria to bring Aaron with his little pillow forward. "Spencer Hastings, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Toby said as he placed a ring on Spencer's finger never taking his eyes off hers.

"Toby Cavanaugh, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Spencer said, she slipped the ring on Toby's finger.

"Now that Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder." They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. "You may kiss the bride," The priest finished. They smiled once more at each other before pressing their lips together. The church cheered in happiness and a few wolf whistles.

"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh" The priest announced.

**One hour later at the Reception**

"Hi Mrs. Cavanaugh." Toby whispered in Spencers ear and she giggled.

"Well good evening Mr. Cavanaugh." Spencer said as she kissed Toby lightly on the lips. Aaron was dancing with Hanna who looked amazing for eight months pregnant. The girls are about to graduate soon.

Aria and Spencers brother were laughing and smiling together. Ezra was out of town to go see his family and when Jason showed up alone the two gravitated towards each other. Which is weird since Spencer just recently found out about her lineage with Jason.

"Do you want another?" Spencer asked Toby as she watched Hanna with Aaron intrigued.

"I already have everything I could want, do you want another?" Toby asked and Spencer shrugged her shoulders.

"Hanna being pregnant is kind of giving me baby fever. I remember some of the moments I had connecting with my children while they were inside of me. " Spencer said truthfully looking into his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question." Toby said smirking and Spencer laughed.

"Well neither have you." She said and gave him a quick kiss. She then got up and cut in with Hanna. Carrying her little man , though he did learn to walk recently.

"Do you mind?" Spencer asked and she shook her head no.

"Please do , Aaron plus baby Rivers is a lot of weight." Hanna said laughing and as Spencer put Aaron on the floor and started dancing with him. .

"Maybe another wouldn't be so bad." Toby said to himself as he watched Spencer and Aaron dance. "Who am I kidding , Spencer went through enough with the Aaron. Maybe in a few years." Spencer looked over at him and winked , as he smirked back at her.

"Baby fever too?" Aria said as she walked over to him and he nodded.

"Yeah and I think Spencer has it too." Toby said and Aria nodded.

"I think everyone has had it the second Toby Aaron Cavanaugh was brought into the world by two amazing parents." Aria said.

"Sometimes I don't feel that great , its tough but so rewarding. Spencer is thinking about going to Hollis. That way we can live close by and she can go to school. We just aren't sure yet." Toby said and Aria nodded.

"Everything happens for a reason." Aria said as she eyed Jason discretely.

"HOLY SHIT!" A voice cried out followed by the sound of a plate breaking and a thud.

* * *

So Cliffy! Sorry about the wait everyone!

So I haven't watched one episode of season 3 and I find out from twitter that Toby is A . I did not watch because I got in trouble and couldn't watch it. I also had to be at my brothers football practice every Tuesday so I don't know the WHOLE story. Though since I didn't watch any I think that Toby became apart of A team shortly after he found out about Wren out of anger. HE couldn't have been apart of the dolls I think. In terms of him helping the liars , I think we will learn more at the season finale since this was just the summer finale and it could be like Noel all over again! I think us little liars need to think rationally about the timeline and his actions. Because if he were apart of it from the beginning then he temporarily quit while dating Spencer for some time. Lets remember that he got hurt because of A and he would have ALREADY known about Wren if originally on A im convinced in the end he is going to die or something like that.


	36. Baby Rivers

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

Ps: Check out my twitter ImOneInEmilyon

Also some bad language in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Welcome Baby _**

**Spencer's POV**

**"**Did Hanna just pee her pants?" Jason asked as Hanna looked down at the wet spot beneath her feet.

"I don't think so." She said looking scared. "It's too early , we don't even have a crib yet." Hanna said freaking out sitting down on the floor.

"What do we do Spencer?" Caleb asked me as he sat next to Hanna.

"Have you had any pain today?" I asked as I sat on Hanna's other side rubbing her back.

"Well yeah , I have had those braxton-hicks thingies." She told me.

"How long have you been having them?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Since last night , you used to get them all the time before you had Aaron." She said trying to defend herself. "I didn't want to ruin your wedding Spence." Hanna looked at me in the eyes kind of disappointed.

"Hanna , you could never ruin my day. I would have told you to relax more if anything." I told her hugging her with support. "Ashley can you call doctor Fitzpatrick and tell him that we are on our way. Unless if you want to deliver another baby Toby?" I said and he laughed lightly as well as some of the guests. Which thankfully there weren't many.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Ashley told me and left the room.

"Babe , it's going to be fine." Caleb said kind of panicked.

"Toby I have a job for you." I said to him , and he looked at me.

"Go with Caleb and Aaron , get Hanna's bag , change , and get me clothes. Get Caleb changed too. This might take a while." I told him.

"I can take Aaron if you want Spence." Aria offered.

"I can take my nephew instead. You girls should be there when the baby gets here." Jason said and I handed him over.

"Please , I will call when I am leaving the hospital."

"Baby?" Aaron said and I lightly chuckled.

"Yes! Aunt Hanna is having the baby today." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for uncle Jason. " I told him and he slowly nodded.

"By mommma." He told me and rested his head on Jason's shoulder sleepily.

"I love you baby." I said to him as I helped Hanna up.

I then got to the front of the room on the mic. "I'm sorry everyone but the bride and groom are leaving early since the maid of honor went into labor. Help yourself to anything. Thank you very much." I said as I went back to helping Ashley with Hanna.

"I'll drive Ashley , you help Hanna keep calm." I told her.

"Spencer I've given birth before." Ashley smiled in reassurance.

"I just don't want her panic too much. I bled slightly when I was stressed when I was in labor. It stopped when I calmed down." I told her then it started coming back to me.

_Flashback_

_I was trapped in this dingy motel. The pain was very intense and almost too much to handle. I was defiantly in full-fledged labor._

_"Well whats wrong Spencer?" Melissa asked me and I looked down in tears. I couldn't speak. I was afraid , I wish Toby was here with me and saved me. _

_"Aww cat got your tongue." She said and pressed a scaple to my stomach. She then looked down startled slightly. _

_"Whats wrong?" I asked scared of her._

_"Just a little blood. Nothing to bad. Calm down as much as possible." She said said menacingly. I then saw her infect something into me and I suddently felt slightly calm._

_End_

"Its going to be fine Spencer." Ashley told me reassuringly. "Just drive honey." Ashley leaned forward from the backseat and put her her hand on my shoulder.

"Spencer , I'm not stressed at all. I have been keeping calm all day. I can wait a little while longer." Hanna said to me trying to keep me calm which was helping a little. (My stepmom was in labor for 43 hours btw. She had braxtonhicks for a full day before she realized it was labor). I continued to drive , going slower than I normally would just in case.

"Its alright with me if you can go faster so we can hurry this fucking process." Hanna yelled at me and I smirked remembering some things I said in my head. I did a lot of cursing if you are wondering.

"How many minutes apart are the contractions?" I asked her smugly a little. "I'm guessing ten minutes."

"Sounds like it to me." Ashley said to me. Driving in a wedding dress in difficult.

"Shut the fuck up. Or else I will rip off your head and drive this mother-effin car myself! Into a ditch no less." She moaned and I lost my little grin.

"We are a bout two minutes away from the hospital, five tops." I reassured her.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" She said quietly and I looked down for a minute because I remember that feeling too.

"Hanna Marie Marin , you listen to me. You will be a great mother and I know you are young , but you have people here to support you and as your mother I am here for you and my grand baby no matter what." Ashley said and Hanna nodded.

"Alright I'm ready." She said nodding.

**4 hours later**

I sat next to Toby in the waiting room , My head was on his shoulder. Hanna could only have two people in the room and she chose Caleb and her mother of course. We had been sitting here for the past few hours. After Hanna was eight centimeters she didn't want anyone else. People were starting to irritate her. The waiting room was quite filled surprisingly. Hannas grandmother , father , Isobel , Kate , Aria , Toby , and I were all sitting together.

"It's been a while." Hanna's Father said and I nodded slowly.

"The first time usually takes a while. Depends on the mother." I said quietly looking at the clock. We were all interrupted by the ringing of Arias phone.

"Its my boyfriend , I will be right back." Aria said and I nodded understanding. Ever since I got engaged , Aria and Ezra have been on a downward spiral.

Then the sound of the door opened and Caleb walked out smiling.

"Who wants to meet Audrey Taylor Rivers?" He asked with pride in his voice.

.

* * *

Its a girl! What do you think of the name. The more the reviews , the quicker I update!

Funfact: My first word was Cookie

Follow Me on Twitter: ImOneInEmilyon


	37. Stay

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I walked in quietly with Toby. Hanna was fast asleep while Ashley was holding Audrey. She was a little red , but I could tell she was a blond by the little amount of hair on her head. She was precious and a gorgeous baby , the second cutest I have ever seen.

"Congrats grandma." Toby said smiling at Ashley.

"Thanks , she is looks just like Hanna when she was a newborn." Ashley said stroking the baby's head gently.

"Most newborns look alike until they are six months , or at least that is what they say. I think it is a complete myth." I told her. I then got my bag and took out my bouquet & I placed it on Hannas lap.

"Its a total myth , she is so much better looking than the baby of the couple two doors down. My beautiful grand baby. Do you want to hold her?" Ashley asked me and I silently nodded taking Audrey into my arms.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing. Your cousin Aaron can't wait to meet you. I know that you will be a gorgeous girl like your mom someday." I said to Audrey , gently rocking her.

"You will also be strong like your mommy and aunt." Toby said coming next to me.

"Those wheels in your head better not be turning Spencer." Hanna said from her bed lightly.

"Trust me , no more babies coming from me for a while. Aaron is going to be one in a month and a half. No more thinking of babies until we are stable." I laughed and poked Audrey's nose lightly.

"We decided to give you your baby shower present early." Toby said and I smiled at Hanna.

"Us moms need to stick together. Toby and I found a small house , three bedrooms." I said and then Toby continued.

"Its big enough for two families. The kids can share a room , and we each get a bedroom. Then I can fix the basement , which already has a bathroom and it should be easy enough to convert. " Toby said and Caleb's eyes went wide. "I told you I would pay you back someday man. Spencer and I already put down most of the money. Its here in Rosewood , in more of the ghetto part but we can manage." Toby explained.

"So you bought us a house?" Hanna asked confused and I laughed.

"We put a down payment for a house for the six of us to live in." I told her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"How did you pay?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Well it sort of is a fixer-upper. But Mr. Fixit is dedicated to this house. We actually were going to buy it months ago when Aaron was a newborn. The price has since gone down." I told them. "We have been saving up for a while."

"I also gave them some money to put towards the down payment." Ashley said.

"It was a group effort." Toby said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are the best friends in this entire world , expect to be made godparents in the future." Hanna said I smiled. "Now hand me my gumdrop." Hanna said extending her arms.

"Gladly" I said handing Audrey to her mother.

Hanna looked like a natural with her daughter. She didn't look nervous at all.

"Thanks for the flowers , by the way." Hanna said looking up.

"I thought you would like them. I'm already married so..." I said joking and all of a sudden Hanna looked worried.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your big day." She apologized but I waved it off.

"This little miracle was worth it. " I told her and she smiled at me.

"I was going to name her Spencer if she was a boy." She admitted sheepishly. "I just couldn't give my girl a guys name."

I was touched greatly and understood her logic. I couldn't give my baby boy a girls name either.

"What about the name Taylor? Isn't there a shirtless dude from twilight named Taylor?" Toby asked and I very well know that he knows who Taylor Lautner is.

"Taylor Swift, duh" She told Toby rolling her eyes. "By the way Spencer told me of how much you raved about how great the wolves were from New Moon , so don't act stupid." She said and Toby stuck out his tongue.

We continued to talk about things for about thirty more minutes before Audrey started crying in Hanna's arm. The nurse then came in and informed us that we had to leave because it was feeding time and Hanna wanted to go the natural way. I hope she knows how much it hurts before she leaves. It was hard when I went home converting because Aaron got fussy with it.

Toby and I were now driving over to Jason's house to get Aaron. I looked over at Toby and smiled. He didn't have to stay but he did. Aaron isn't his son and he could have left at so many times and now we are married.

"Someday I promise you will be a dad. Maybe not soon but someday." I told him and he looked at me strangely while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I already am a dad, remember that little boy we are going to get right now?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"One that can look like you. One with your blood, a baby with our genes and not a rapists. A baby created out of love and not fear. I love Aaron to death , but I don't know why you saved me that day. You should have left me for dead. You put so much time and money into a child that isn't yours." I tried to explain but I couldn't . I was guilty for what i was doing to him.

"I don't care if he looks exactly like Ian. He is our child. Though he may not be my blood, he is my soul and I don't take a moment of our like back. Because then I wouldn't be married to you." He told me and I cried.

"I love you more than the stars Toby Cavanaugh. " I told him truthfully.

"Not as much as i love you Spencer Cavanaugh" He told me and winked.

* * *

I promise no more Spoby babies until the epilogue. Which is a few chapters away. My birthday is in a few weeks and there is nothing I would want more than 500 reviews! Or even 76,800 views. I already have 75,000 . I want 1800 for my 18th! So tell your friends to read!

Follow Me on Twitter: ImOneInEmilyon


	38. Saving me from Me

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**********Chapter 33  
**Even when Toby and I first moved everything into his house after I gave birth , moving was relatively simple. We got anything we could fit into Tobys truck and left. It took at most about an hour to load everything. My mother was surprisingly in favor of me leaving and even helped pack a few things. This time around was different , we apparently could not move in for another few weeks because Toby and Caleb had to rebuild somethings. Hanna and Audrey were still living with Ashley for the time being , while I still live with Toby in his house with his family. We have well overstayed our welcome and know it is time to be getting to go with Toby Aarons birthday coming up in a mere few weeks and my birthday about a month or two after that meant that I would be eighteen and my baby would be one year of age, which kind of scared me a little. Aaron was already talking lightly and could crawl , he was growing up much to my dismay.  
I am also going to Hollis college officially , for payment I took out a little loan from my grandparents. I had been saving up for college since I was a little girl and stuff like that , but with a baby comes bills and sadly I had bills to the ceiling at first. So the college fund was dipped into slightly.  
I am currently sitting in the front yard of our new house with Aaron while Toby and Caleb were inside working on something. The day was nice and the front yard was green enough to sit on. It is a nice spring day in Rosewood.

"This is the house that Daddy and Caleb built! This is the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built. This is the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built. This is the cat that killed the rat That ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built. This is the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb is the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb is the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb is the man all tattered and torn that kissed the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built.

This is the priest all shaven and shorn that married the man all tattered and torn that kissed the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt. That lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built.

This is the cock that crowed in the morn that waked the priest all shaven and shorn that married the man all tattered and torn that kissed the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built. This is the farmer sowing his corn that kept the cock that crowed in the morn that waked the priest all shaven and shorn that married the man all tattered and torn that kissed the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that worried the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Daddy and Caleb built!" I sang softly to my boy while he clapped his hands , having a few mistakes here and there as well. My boy is all smiles as I recanted a nursery rhyme with my own little spin on it.

The sun from the sky shining brightly was then casting a shadow over my son and I. A deep chuckle was also coming from behind me and I laughed along knowing who it was. Aaron continued to clap his little hands wildly.  
"I wonder who is behind me , is it uncle Caleb?" I asked and I heard the soothing voice from behind me say a soft sound of denial. Again this is me playing along and I knew exactly what to do. "Is it uncle Jason? I thought he was on a date with aunt Aria." I said in false surprise.  
"No , I'm not either of them." The voice said and then Aaron burst out.  
"Dadadada." He cheered and then Toby swooped in and took Aaron into his arms and tickled him. There is not one similarity of looks or DNA between the two , yet they are closer than adipose cells or even peanut butter and jelly. Though it would be nice to add a little fluff to the mix , i feel guilty for all the pressure Toby has because i was stupid and went to the school that fateful night.  
"Why you looking glum , Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Toby asks with Aaron in his arms and i shrug my shoulders in simplicity. "The house looking better?" He asks.  
"It is , I am just thinking about how you are such a great father to Aaron. I could not have asked for a better husband than you. If it wasn't for you I would be buried right now and everyone would be on their merry little way." I told him looking down , still after a year and a half since the rape I still stink of what could have happened that night. I still remember the look in Ian's eyes and the taste of him. The feeling of blood dripping from me , that somehow led to a miracle of a baby. Again I do not encourage teenage pregnancy , I am deadly against abortion and do not regret anything. Well I regret almost nothing , I wish I went to the police that night.  
_Flashback_  
_I sat there with a shirt of Tobys over me as well as some of Jenna's pants. Toby was currently sewing up my side where Ian cut me with a box cutting knife he had with him on hand. I did not dare say anything. I felt safe being away from Ian but I was still nervous he may be coming after me. I sat in his bathroom focusing on the array of supplies in his first aid kit. _  
_"Did he do anything but cut you and perform... what is the word, non-consensual intercourse?" Toby asked me and i shook my head furiously._  
_"He bit me on my neck and chest. Those are not cuts." I told him embarrassed by what happened. It is all my fault , I want to take Ians knife and kill myself right now._  
_"Did he force you to do anything else? I can call the cops if you want." Toby told me and I shook my head again. This is never leaving this room._  
_"He slapped me around a few times and forced me to give him a..." But just the thought made me feel like i was choking again. I gagged hoping something would come out. It was useless , I am useless. "I gave him a blowjob , I just went along with it so he wouldn't kill me. Pretty great outcome , huh?" I replied sarcastically as I pulled my knees to my chest, which hurt. _  
_"Should i call anyone? Maybe your parents?" He asked and I know if anything , he hates my parents. I just shook my head._  
_"Don't call anyone, especially not cops or my family. I am afraid , what if he gets me again and kills me tonight?" I ask Toby and he stops sewing me together physically for a second. _  
_"He will not kill you as long as I am around , or even lay a finger on you." He said and I smiled at him for the first time, despite all of our drama. _  
_"When you are done can you tape me up and let me take a bath?" I ask him and he nods continuing his handy work. "How did you learn to give stitches anyway?" I asked him and he gave me that chuckle that I currently love so much. _  
_"I work in construction and architecture , accidents are prudent at times. I learned how to sew back together a finger or two. Plus a few of my own war wounds." He told me trying to make me smile again and it was working , but the dark cloud was still hanging above my head, _  
_"Sounds dangerous. Maybe you should be more careful next time." I suggested and he smiled and laughed to himself._  
_"If I was more careful , then how would I impress people?" He asked and he realized he was flirting slightly , the same time I did. "Sorry , that was inappropriate of me." He apologized and i nodded. I was sorry because my moment of feeling normal was over even quicker than when it started. _  
_"Do you have any plans for your future besides construction?" I asked Toby and he nodded._  
_"I obviously want to get out of here , marry a nice girl and then maybe have my own construction business in the future. " He told me and then got the tape from the kit and started putting a plastic cover over the stitches. _  
_"Sounds ambitious." I told him and then I remained quiet while he finished and then I stepped into the tub and sat down after taking all of the lent clothes off. I sat there and pulled my knees to my chest , there was still dried blood on my body and between my legs. I stared at the brown imprints of blood forever , they were dried and stuck there. I can remember his penis forcing its way into my virginity and taking it. _  
_Toby turned on the bathtub and water started filling in the space around me. The water was now a little red as well , mocking me. I cried as I put my legs down and starting sobbing loudly like a helpless baby , because that was what I was like. _  
_"Do you need any help?" Toby asked coming into the bathroom after leaving for a small minute to get me a towel. He stopped dead in his tracks , a naked girl crying in a tub with bloody water, he just looked for a moment._  
_"Can you wash my back?" I asked him innocently trying to distract him from my tears. He silently came over and helped wash me while I cried , cried , and cried hoping that Toby could wash everything away. My arms were limp along with my body. _  
_"Anything else Spencer?" He asked and I nodded._  
_"Save me before it is too late." I told him and he nodded knowing what I meant. Save me before I do something hurtful and reckless to myself or someone else._  
_End of Flashback_  
"Earth to mommy , our little he devil is hungry I think , along with his daddy and uncle." Toby said and a silent tear went down my cheek in memory and was soon replaced with a real smile.  
"What are my three favorite stomachs thinking for lunch today?" I asked as I watched Toby and Toby play together.  
"I was thinking a italian sub , with red bull for me. Caleb will have a BLT with mayo and a diet pepsi. I think Aaron will want grilled cheese sandwich." Toby said mock pondering for a fecond and then I started laughing. I am happy Toby kept his promise.**  
**


	39. Sex Talk

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Chapter 34**  
"When can we open our eyes?" Hanna asked as we both had our respective partners hands covering our eyes, ready to show us the finished product of the inside renovations. "I think we should at least get a peak , after having to wait around for the past month for this , not being allowed inside the house. It is our house god dammit." Hanna exclaimed and I laughed.  
"You are lucky the kids or your mom are not around or else you would be in trouble." I warned Hanna and I did not need to see to know she is probably rolling her eyes and pouting.  
"I agree , you would be in very big trouble. You would have had to move your own things into the house," Caleb said and Toby laughed.  
"I doubt that'll ever happen." I told Caleb and in the moments after I did I could hear Hanna stomp her foot for some reason only known to her. I think the baby is putting stress on Hanna. The first few months were hard on Toby and I , so I understand if she is grouchy.  
"Hey when you two have sex tonight in your bedroom , remember that we are here and don't be too loud." Hanna said now I rolled my eyes in return to hers and Toby laughed again under his breath.  
"Relax , she is just jealous. They can't have sex for another week. Doctors orders." I said in a serious tone. To be honest Toby and I never really have sex , after the doctor gave us the go, we really didn't do anything. Aaron was around three or four months when we did finally go back to being like that. Though it was better than when I was pregnant by a long shot. Toby and I first consummated our relationship , I was around six months along the way to motherhood. I was still afraid but I trusted Toby to keep me safe, I thought that by sleeping with Toby I could erase some part of Ian from me and it worked. Toby made me feel loved and though it was just a coping mechanism , I will consider it my first real time. Toby has always been there for me since the rape and I am thankful that he is with me.  
"Besides once we are moved in I'm sure that there will be less intercourse with four other people in the house and two children sleeping in the next room." Toby joked and Hanna stomped her foot again signalling that she was aggravated.  
"Stop it Hanna, you two as well." Caleb said and Hanna made a groaning noise , got to love a drama queen I guess.  
"Fine , I raise my white flag. Can we just look now." Hanna said in an exasperated tone.  
Meanwhile Toby took his hands off my eyes and I turned and looked at him first , he put his index finger to his lips signalling me to be quiet. Which I nodded , Caleb winked at me and I held back my laughter.  
I looked at the house silently in awe , from when Toby and I first bought the two story house for a quick dime , it was a slight mess. There had been few offers on the house in the past ten or so years , and none of them wanted to fix up the house as much as my man did.  
The floors were cleaned as well as the walls , the small living room had some furniture in it already. I was in such a shock I didn't even look over to see that Caleb had removed his hands from Hanna's eyes.  
Hanna started jumping up and down squealing , she began going on about the house and how amazing it looked. She was now hugging and kissing Caleb like crazy , i simply turned around and gave Toby a simple and loving kiss upon his lips which he returned.  
"You are a wonderful husband." I told him and he smiled and nodded , he said something else but I was not paying attention.  
"Toby how did you do all of this?" Hanna asked coming over and squeezing Toby , Caleb and i just looked from the side in amusement.  
"You think she likes the house?" Caleb asked me under his breath.  
"Oh yeah." I said giving a big nod.  
"I got some work buddies and Caleb to help me out with the simple remodeling, and then it was all cleaning and painting from there." Toby said with a simple shrug like it was no big deal , but i could see the pride in his face.  
"You're lucky you already married him Spence , because if not I would swoop right in and take him." She said and Toby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I laughed at him.  
"Thanks Hanna , if it doesn't work out I know I can go to you." Toby said with a sarcastic tone in his voice and I just shook my head along with Caleb  
I walked over and wrapped my arms around Toby from behind and kissed his back and then snuggled my head against his unclasped my hands and intertwined them with his, i could tell he was smiling because I was too. I could tell he was in perfect contentment because we were finally together. We are a single unit that is undecidable in a court of law and to whatever god is out there.  
"You know this means no more babies while we live here right? Because I can barely take care of one and a half , let alone two and a half." Hanna said to all of us and I squeezed Toby s hand , Hanna should not be talking.  
"You know you should really take your foot and shove it in your mouth. I thought we were done with the sex talk. No one here is having sex tonight, because I am fine with my current amount of children thank you." I told Hanna. Though that may be a tiny white lie because I do have the regret of not carrying Christian to full term, sometimes I wish he were here too. The pain does go away little by little but I still feel like a failure at times when it comes to the miscarriage , besides the fact that it was out of my control , i feel ashamed that my body was not strong enough to protect my own flesh and blood.  
"Is that code for you will try to be quiet?" Hanna asked and then I stuck out my tongue at her from over Tobys shoulder. She just glared at me which made me laugh a little on the inside.  
"I thought your flag was raised Hanna?" I asked her and she continued to glare at me and I quickly smiled , which Hanna gave back after.


	40. Marital Bliss

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Chapter 34**  
The house was filled with close family and friends. We were having a housewarming party and everyone we know is there. Well everyone we know that we like , it lacked a lot of my family. My lovely brother was here though as well as my own family unit.  
"We throw a good party if I may compliment myself." Hanna said patting herself on the back, moth metaphorically and physically. I just blushed , feeling sort of withdrawn from the party. I had my baby boy on my hip for the majority of the time so far. Toby was talking to his co workers who came to the celebration.  
"You are a wonderful hostess." I complimented her and she absorbed the flattery ,with the subtleness of an elephant.  
"You are a great friend and mother. I had Audrey whisked off by Isobel about an hour ago. I don't know how you can carry him for so long." Hanna said with her tone of nonchalance and disbelief. She really is a good mother , but when someone offers to help she is passing on her baby girl and going to the next person.  
Lately I have been more attached to Aaron since Audrey came along, my son is like one of my life supports and I can not live without him. He is my soul reason for being at the moment along with Toby. I know I need to start doing something new because as of late I have become much more solemn in my thoughts. My will is beginning to decrease from my life. I think about the past and dwell on every inch.  
"Do you mind taking Aaron for a minute or finding Jason and giving Aaron to him , need to go to the bathroom." I said quickly handing over my baby boy.  
I did not look back I just went into the kitchen. Toby did a great job , but at times it was eerily quiet. I went into the fridge and got a bottle of champagne that my mother sent for a congratulatory gift for finally being on my own. I quietly took out the bottle and got the orange juice pouring in a little , then following with a big pour of alcohol. When I took my first sip I instantly felt better. IT calmed my nerves of leaving my boy and finally being on my own.  
"You are not pregnant are you?" I british voice said from behind me and I turned to see Wren, apparently a good friend of Hanna's when he was one of the doctors that helped her earlier on in the delivery of baby Audrey.  
"No, I can assure you I am 100 percent baby free in my womb." I assured him taking another long sip of my drink. Trying to be a nice hostess is hard with your ex boyfriend or fling or whatever I can categorized Wren under.  
"Well then here is to the new house , I am proud of you Spencer. You did good from what I hear has happened in the past almost two years." He said raising his glass to me and I did the same out of courtesy.  
"I am struggling to breathe most days but I am happy. I have a great son , he is the light of my life." I said honestly and Wren quirked his eyebrow slightly.  
"How is that carpenter husband of yours? I assume he is wonderful as he was when he was playing superman?" Wren said and I knew what he meant , he was trying to see if Toby and I have grown apart at all since the intensity we once were before we were married.  
"I am happy with my spouse as well , maybe you can enjoy marital bliss if you get married." I suggested to him taking another rather large swing from my glass until it was empty.  
"Three months strong, cheers to that." Wren said getting the bottle of champagne and pouring a little more into my glass as well as his. We then clinked glasses again and I downed the liquor in one chug. I didn't realize I was this thirsty.  
"I hope you enjoy the party , I should go find my son I have been without him for thirty minutes." I said excusing myself and putting my glass in the sink.  
I gave Wren a smile as I walked out and heard him say silently so that only us two would hear it "You should go find your husband too." I did not look back though. I just smiled and looked over to see my baby boy on the floor with Audrey who was propped up against pillows on a blanket.  
"You look down sis is something wrong?" Jason said coming up next to me as I watched the two babies contently play with each other as if nothing was wrong in their world.  
"I can't find Toby , and I think we are running out of ice." I told him only stating a half truth. Always having people around us has sort of caused us to drift apart and start a few minor fights the past week. Which is from stress on moving into a new house. We can justify our anger, plus with Audrey as an addition in our lives she is a big crier at night. Toby and I thought that we finally were past waking up at midnight; we were dead wrong.  
"Well Toby is talking with friends from work and I have an extra three bags of ice in my truck. You do not need to be so worried. I may have only known you for a short amount of time but I am your brother and I know that something else is up. Is the adjustment hard? Jason asked and I silently nodded letting him know that he hit the nail right straight on its ugly little head.  
"Yeah Aaron has been up a lot , which makes him tired , which makes me tired , and Toby tired as well. Toby and I have been having a few fights this past week. Sounds like marital bliss right?" I asked Jason sarcastically. This was our way of bonding , complaining about our families and sarcasm.  
"I have never been married , but from before Aaron was born. You and Toby have always been like a married couple. From the moment you told him you were pregnant he has been there for you no matter what. I think you guys just are having a bump in the road with change." Jason said analyzing the situation.  
"You should be a couples therapist. Maybe you could work on Caleb and Hanna next. I think I heard Hanna say for Caleb to go fuck himself and then throw something. They aren't even married yet and they are fighting like an old couple." I told him with a hint of playfulness in my voice that Jason smiled when he detected.  
"Speaking of marriage, I think I spy a Toby coming this way Mrs. Cavanaugh." Jason said and I looked around to see where Toby was but I didn't see him. I then looked at the ground to see Aaron coming my way. I swooped down and picked my baby up with ease.  
"Thanks for the heads up , if you see another Toby let me know. I think him and I need to talk about things later." I said walking away from Jason who yelled .  
"Oh and next time you go and get a drink , pour me one too." A blush crept up my cheeks but no one really noticed, I Was in the home free.  
That is when I saw my lovely husband in the backyard laughing with some work buddies. He looked over to me and winked. A mixture of his laugh and wink made me blush even more for a split second.

* * *

Two Chaps Today , yup i am keeping busy trying to finish this thing by the end of the month. I promise!


	41. You are now leaving Pennsylvania

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Chapter 35**  
"You know that you should put down that drink, it is our sons birthday today and I don't want his mother being a booze-bag the entire day." Toby said giving me a glare as we were sitting alone outside at four in the morning.  
"The day is just bringing back bad memories , that is all. If you do not remember our son was born in a hostage situation." I told him pointedly , if you have not guessed yet the fighting has gotten worse between us. We do not even scream or anything. We sit alone together in the morning , silently glaring at one another.  
"I remember correctly, thank you Spencer, I just thought for one day you could act completely happy. Like the weight of the world is not only on your shoulders. I am your husband after all , your partner." He told me and I just took another sip of whatever was in my cup. I think I made a bloody Mary , but it is early and I do not completely know.  
"Three and a half months of marriage and we are already out of the honeymoon phase , I thought it was supposed to last at least six months if not more." I said sourly to my husband , this is normal. It is not even joking anymore. We say things to get the upper hand over the other.  
"Well drink up Spencer because you finally realized even you can be wrong." He matched my tone and it ached my heart a little. Toby then reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette , he has his vices and I have mine. I take another sip as he matches me by taking a long drag of smoke and then blowing it out in my direction. I have learned how to resist coughing.  
"You know you are really working at the death do us part." I told him and he shrugged taking another drag. The light outside is dim like the bathroom when he first washed me. To nurture me so that I wouldn't hurt myself. In the grey morning sky the trees were black and the tension between us is oppressive.  
"With the amount you are drinking your liver may go before my lungs do." He raised his voice in offense and I flinched. Tears were beginning to come out of my eyes I looked away as I drank.  
To be honest i did not drink as much as Toby tells me I do. One glass of liquor in the morning to get me through the day so I am not as sad on the inside. It does not affect my parenting at all , my school work is still as good as when I first gave birth. I still spend every ounce of time out of school and work with my son and Audrey because Hanna and Caleb both work long hours after school.  
"You know sometimes I wish you didn't save me that night. I wish that you left me to rot or let Ian finish the job. Then I would not be as broken as I am. I don't want to live like this Toby." I confessed to him as I set my half empty glass beside me. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on my legs as I looked away from my husband.  
"We are wrong to think that this marriage will work if it continues like this. This house is driving us insane , having to constantly look over a baby that isn't ours is constantly insane." He tells me honestly back and by the sound of his voice he is not getting what I am saying.  
"I sometimes do not want to live Toby , that is what I am trying to say. I love my son and all but he is all I have, Toby I do not want to be alive. The drinking takes away from the pain that you only add." I said looking at him finally with a full range of tears in my eyes. I then looked down and buried my head between my legs. " I still get nightmares every week Toby, this pain has been here for almost two years, so celebrating my child's birth is not the happiest thing in the world to me. I have to think of what Ian did to me that night , I didn't willingly give up my virginity. Every essence of who I was before the rape was taken away from me that night." I yelled at Toby for the first time trying to make him understand.  
"Tell me what to do Spence because I have no clue what you are talking about. We are partners in this Spencer and not everything is about you." He yelled in an exasperated tone that was even louder than mine. I could hear Audrey begin to cry from upstairs followed by Aaron.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. I went silently into Aaron and Audrey's room and picked up my baby boy. I looked into his eyes and saw Ian and that killed me even more on the inside. I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and then ran into my room and got a bag from the closet. I quickly loaded things into it that I would need for my trip, a trip just to get away from here. A trip to just visit my grandmother in Washington , nothing important just going to see her and then come back after a few days. I would take a month at most away from this place. Then after time away from here , maybe Toby and I could work out our differences.  
I then walked into the kitchen and got the sugar jar with our spare money in it. I quickly took out about five hundred for gas and food to get across country and back , maybe my grandmother could lend me some money on the way back. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door to my car and quickly threw my bag in the backseat. Toby ran out the front door and watched me as i got into the car, pleading for me to come back inside. I saw Caleb and Hanna's light turned on and Hanna looking out the window confused. I had my phone by my side and I backed out of the driveway.  
As I reached the end of the street I never got to say happy birthday to my little boy. I thought about turning back but it would be best if I was just gone now. I would be back soon and Aaron would never remember. I then decided that I needed someone to come with me , just to keep me from going insane on this trip and to keep me from going back.  
Calling the last person I should, I dialed Wrens number and he picked up almost immediately. I filled him in on what was happening, asking him if he wanted to join me as I drove across country. Wren was much too happy and immediately said he would get a bag ready. I called my grandmother letting her know that I was coming to visit alone to see how she was doing since she could not make it to the wedding.  
I guess I did not tell her about Wren because the true reason he was with me was because I needed someone who was there before everything happened to keep me grounded from going insane. Like Toby said , the house was driving me crazy . Though I was letting it crawl into my brain and slowly consume me. As me and Wren sat in silence the only thing that held my interest in the beginning was the 'You are now leaving Pennsylvania , Please come back.' sign.

* * *

How was that! I have written a lot today! Next chapter is a night on the way back. Though there may be a twist at the end of the story , can you guess what it is? Winner gets to have a character named after them!


	42. Terrible Wife and Mother

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**********Chapter 36  
**

"Remember dear , if you ever want to live with me just take that darling little angel of yours and I will pay for the two plane tickets myself." My grandmother said to me as she gave a big hug and kiss. After staying about thirteen days here and a six day road trip , I am leaving. I never planned to be away this long but my grandmother insisted on me staying longer.  
Not so surprisingly Wren dropped by a few times when he was not sight seeing Seattle. My grandma Anne is my mothers mother and I can tell where my mother got her opinions and lively spirit. Grandma Anne loved loved loved Wren and could not get enough of his accent. She was wondering why I did not get divorce papers while in Washington.  
My parents both came from wealth from generations way before them and my Grandma Anne was always well off and willing to spend if she believed that the reason was right. Grandma knows of the rape and what happened to a point , my mother did not want to break her poor heart. I showed Grandma a few photos of my house and my family, she said Toby was cute but I could do better. Wren was in the room at that time smiling away.**********  
**

"That is so thoughtful , maybe if things do not work out, Aaron and I can stay over the summer. " I suggested and she just smiled and pinched my cheeks lightly.

"You can bring that doctor friend of yours back as well, he sure is a looker and a charmer." She said suggesting that I get together with Wren after my divorce , which I hope neither are happening because I miss Toby and I regret some things I said to him that night.

"We will see Grandma, Wren took an entire month off for this and with his busy schedule he may not be able to come back." I warned her , hopefully letting her down gently. I did nothing but smile when she nodded in understanding. She then patted my arm in reassurance, letting me know that it was going to be okay, but what she doesn't know the better.

"Remember to keep that money safe with you, you barely made it across with five hundred dollars , hopefully the money will help getting back and some financial troubles as well incase Toby can not provide for his family." She told me and gave me another hug goodbye. " I love you Spencer and know that I am always here if you need me or it you want to talk. I miss having such wonderful company out here to visit me." She told me as I walked down the steps of her house.

"Do not worry Grandma I love you and I will make sure to call as soon as I am in Rosewood." I told her getting into the car and pulling out of the driveway sending a final wave her way.

**********Five Days Later  
**

"I think we should stop at the motel eight for the night that we stayed at the first night." Wren said to me as we drove. We were listening to music as well as talking about our past little road trip. Wren was driving currently at an appropriate speed limit to be driving at eleven at night. I was very quiet because it was my birthday that day and I had my phone off for the entire day , wanting to have one more day of being Rosewood free.

"I agree , then hopefully we can be back tomorrow by seven at night. Just so I can get back to school on monday. I told Wren as I looked at the trees passing by us as we drove , it was already ten at night and we were in no rush to get back. We became accustomed to each other , even in Washington we moved without conflict. It was nice to have a few days away from glares and tears , even if those days turned into an almost month.

"I think we should stop at a bar for dinner. I met with a former patient here when I came to a conference. It is a good place , plus it does not card." Wren told me and I smiled, again I had my one drink every morning but I would usually drive to Wrens hotel room a few minutes a way to drink it with him in silence. We sometimes had a few laughs and smiles and talked about what we wanted to do that day and it was easy. I felt like the old me at that point for a while.

"Sounds good, maybe it could make me forget about the husband I am going back too." I said rolling my eyes at the amount of shit I was bound to get when I got back. I told Jason where I was and what I was doing, but made him swear not to tell anyone. He understood and I think he kept his promise because I have gotten no calls after the first three or four days for me to come home as soon as possible from people who were not Toby, Hanna, nor Caleb. My mother called though and told me she was happy of with what I was doing , thinking of my son first. I think she believes I was going to secure a home in washington with a trusted family member.

"We could always get divorce papers, if you are unable to live in a house with him then maybe you and Toby are not meant to be married." Wren said looking at me as we turned onto a street and into a parking lot with a decent amount of cars.

"Maybe we should talk about this after a good drink or two." I told Wren hopping out of the car as he turned off the ignition.

That night was a blur after what seemed to be my seventh shot with Wren , the only thing I could remember clearly as day was Wren wishing me a happy birthday after the nights festivities and me trying to say no.

**********The Next Afternoon  
**

"I am a bad mother , and a bad wife." I said for what seemed to be the upteenth time to Wren apparently. The guilt was now in my system and I could not believe what happened. I am a bad wife , I should have never left. I realise that now , after last nights events.I should have just asked Jason to come with me for a brother-sister bonding trip , but I wanted to stick the knife in Tobys back where it hurt apparently.

"Spencer you left your family to better them and yourself. I am sure you can live nicely with that money your grandmother gave you. Five grand is a lot of money and can help with the bills that you have and with college next year." Wren said to me and I just shook my head feverishly.

"Wren we had sex last night, I cheated on my husband. I left my son on his birthday." I told Wren as I continued to speed up on the highway , my hangover was not feeling too pretty either. I rubbed my head with a freed hand as we entered Pennsylvania.

"Spencer I was with you long before you and your husband were together. We have history , its only natural that we continued it." Wren said trying to explain himself , and judging by our location I would be home sooner than I thought. I could possibly be home in the next two hours at four in the afternoon. Which would only send me to hell quicker if I am being completely honest.

The next couple hours passed in a blur of silence that only was filled with music and an occasion reststop. I was ashamed with myself and I could never forgive what happened. I think that i will not be the one who is filing for the divorce. I made many mistakes on this trip and I hope I can make it better.

I dropped Wren off at his apartment and then quickly entered into Rosewood. Passing by the Grille I saw Hanna and Caleb with Audrey eating away. I can say that in the past month Audrey has grown beautifully. I pulled over and looked for a moment. Maybe if I had not left I could be with them laughing , if I had not started drinking I would be sober. Audrey was looking at me though as if she could see me and she knew i was back in town. She stared straight through the window and I waved to her which she clapped her hands and giggled from what it looked like. Hanna laughed at it and then looked to see what Audrey was looking at. I think I saw her eyes narrow at the speed of light as she got up from the table and slammed her utensils down. I took that as my cue to leave.

Driving away I did not want to go home yet , I looked at the envelope in the seat next to me. I did this for the wrong reasons with surprisingly a silver lining of an outcome. I remembered the words that grandma said that I could always take Aaron and move to Washington. I could go to college and raise my son without any financial worries , live in a nice house and possibly marry a nice guy. Then Toby could live in an apartment without me and work without having to worry about two other people.

I subconsciously drove to my street knowing that this is for the best and to get the knife taken out quickly. I pulled into the driveway and took the envelope and my bags from the back. I walked up the stars of the front porch and placed my bags on the ground, Toby must have added a porch swing because it was new. I could tell it has had some use though. I may be thinking of doing the wrong thing , but this could possibly be the best for everyone.

I knocked on the door three times because it does not feel right just walking in. I waited a moment before I heard two pairs of footsteps coming from behind the door. I needed to tell Toby what happened months ago as well or else this will kill me anymore.

Tobys smiling face answered the door and then it turned into a frown. He looked for words to say but I stopped him quickly.

"I had a miscarriage a few days before the car crash a few months back. I started drinking after that , I tried to kill myself once after it happened but I failed , I also still love you and regret ever trying to go back , because i know I can not change anything now. I also slept with Wren last night though I can not remember a thing and I think I said no at one point and he did not listen because I am a drunk." I told him handing the envelope to Toby before I turned on my heels and left down the stairs.

The last words I heard before pulling out of the driveway was my baby boy waddling out the door screaming for me.\

I know i am a terrible mother.

* * *

So if you remember from earlier Spencer siad that she was pregnant again when Aaron was about three months if I remember and she had the car accident after. She said that after the fact in the dream sequence. As for the suicide attempt I will let you all know i never mentioned anything of it. Next chapter is BIG and then after that it ends or does it?


	43. The Last Goodbye

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Chapter 37**  
Maybe this is it this time , maybe this is the end of everything, of me. I dropped off my car at my parents house. I wanted to say goodbye before I left , after everything I could not help but wish things were different. I wanted to get in one last thing after my parents house as well, I wanted to give Toby a kiss goodbye but I could not bring myself to do that to him of all people. I would be sticking in another knife in his back. I am just as much of a monster as Ian , Melissa , or even Garrett. I am just at their level. I deserve to do what I have planned.  
A couple hours after leaving my family behind I drove to the nearest motel and put my bags in there, The motel being only a twenty minute walk away from my parents house is a great bonus. I have written all the letters and have signed all the documents. I am ready for this , and I want this. This is for the best for everyone tied into this horrible mess I have blown. This all started with me going to the school.  
My former house was cold on the outside , which invited me to go towards the door silently ringing the doorbell looking around. There were no cars passing by or nosy neighbors looking through the windows , I think everyone in town assumes I am still away and off the grid. I bet some are jealous while others are criticizing me to infinite amounts. I was soon greeted with my mother's smile as she saw me alone and I smiled back. To everyone I am saying I decided to stay in Washington and only few people will know the truth, my mother is not one of them. I regret everything I did to my family through this insane journey and will never forgive myself for all of the bullshit I put my parents through over the course of these two or so odd years.  
"I see that you are back sweetheart , I thought you were still with my mother in Washington. Please come in." I followed her instructions and looked at the house before my eyes. This is where I grew up , where I broke my leg when I was younger, and where I kissed Eric Young after our first date in eighth grade though it totally was just a group of kids hanging out after the eighth grade formal.  
"I just got back, after driving a few days and clearing my head i decided to go back to washington. I am going to leave my car here if you do not mind. I know it is probably almost closing but I am heading down to city hall to get some divorce papers. I think Wren is going to drive me to the airport. I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I know it is rash but I am not ready to be a wife and I realise that now." I explained halfly to my mother and she nodded her head in understanding. I think she was believing my words of mostly lies.  
"I think that is the right decision sweetheart. I believe that you will be happy and maybe after a few years in college you can always come back and live here. What are you doing about Aaron?" She asked and I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. This is a part of my master plan that I did think over.  
"I want you to take him, whatever happens I want you to be in charge of him. Toby does not deserve to be weighed down by my son. I am signing all of my rights away and I wrote Toby a letter with the documents in it. I also explained to him that it is imperative that he leave Rosewood after as well. I do not want him around after this is complete." I talked in my best business voice and my mother smiled at me thinking that I had covered all the important basics to her getting my son.  
"Is there anything i should know about my grandson?" My mother asked and I shook my head as tears were stabbing my eyes like hot needles. I was about to burst again but I maintained my composure.  
"I left a cd with me singing one of Aaron's favorite lullabies. I have a few pictures in there as well as his medical history. I know it is not a lot but I can assure you that if anything bad happens, Jason is right next door. He really likes his uncle , Hanna is also really good with Aaron as well as Ashley and Aria." I informed her just in case she needed any help fromt hat sort of information.  
"You really thought this through Spencer I am impressed. I thought that maybe you were here to tell me you were going back to that boy , but i think you are choosing the best option for your son. I will make sure that he remembers you." My mother said and I got up and hugged her tightly , this is our last encounter and I know it.  
"I really love you mom , thanks for everything that you have done for me." I told her in her ear and I said before quickly leaving so that I do not change my mind away from my plan. This is what is supposed to happen and I can not change anything , even if I truly wanted to. Which I truly do want to change everything.  
"I love you too Spencer, be safe." She said to me as I walked out the door looking at my childhood vanish away, but lets be honest it was long gone before then. I then got into my car and drove away from Rosewood and went to my vacation house with my parents. I know it is not a very original place to die. Though there is a lake there and I could have one last swim in the lake.  
"This is it, isn't it? I turned around and saw Toby standing there against his truck , arms crossed over his chest, he looked sad and I could not blame him. I wonder how he knew to come here, I guess I gave it away a little in my goodbye letter to him.  
"Stay out of this Toby , it is for the best. Sign the papers and give Aaron to my mother. You can move on from this." I told him with a the harsh tone i used from the other moment and my head began to hurt physically.  
"You think that I want to move on from the two best things that happened in my life?" Toby asked hurt and I now began to cry freely which he began to cry a little as well.  
"You can move on from here, start a good life for yourself. Maybe get married to someone else, someone who isn't afraid and weak. Someone who can love you with their whole heart." I said trying to convince him to not stop the inevitable.  
"Spencer you are my soulmate , shit happens. I do not know why you do not talk to me about some of these things. How did you lose the baby? Did you go to the doctor?" Toby , my dear loving husband asked me stepping closer. We were mere feet apart and there was a small gap separating us.  
"I was stressed and my body was not strong enough to carry a child." I said stepping back separating us as I cried as I looked into his beautiful clear blue eyes. I nodded my head slowly at the question that he asked last.  
"How long did you know?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I really did not want to talk to him at all about what happened. I bit my lip and thought of what to say before he urged me. "Spencer how long?"  
"I knew for a week damn it Toby. Maybe around eight days or so but it was not that long. Can we not talk about it please? Just leave and do not stop me." I said looking down at my engagement ring and cried to myself. I was not ready to let go of Toby but I had to for him.  
"I think we need to talk, we need to sort out things before you do anything stupid to yourself. Let us talk about something different than this baby." Toby said and my blood boiled, there is no baby why can he not understand that, I could not carry the baby to term end of our sad love story. There is nothing more to talk about.  
"I regret never going to the police when you asked me. It is my first big regret besides going to the school that god damned night. I do not know if I can take my mistakes anymore Toby. I do not want to scar my son for life with my mistakes." I told Toby admitting my deepest feelings to him because let us face it , he is my rock.  
"You do not think that abandoning him will scar him? Removing yourself from the situation and giving him to your parents of all people. LEt me take care of him or Jason and Aria , but why would you give our son to your screw up of parents? Look at how you and Melissa are going to turn out if you go through with this little plan of yours." He told me in that stern tone that I hate so much that it sends bad chills down my body.  
"Stop saying our son , he is mine not yours. I do not want to hear you try to stop me. This is it Toby and if somewhere we meet out there then I can not wait to be with you. My parents can take care of him because they are stable. You need to remember Toby, they can provide him with a life we could never give him. We are teenage parents, I am his mother and what I say about his future is final."I told him turning my heel and walking away from Toby and down to the beach in front of the back porch. I sat down on the sand and took off my shoes enjoying the tranquility and noticed when Toby sat down next to me. I closed my eyes and leaned back into sand.  
"You ripped out my heart when you left, Aaron cried for you every day and I did too. Hanna was lost without you. You really did not think things through , we both said hurtful things to each other that morning. You do not see me abandoning everything and everyone I care for. I want you to be put in my shoes." Toby said and took my fingers into his as he talked softly though the words hurt me on the core of my heart.  
"You never had to stay, you had several outs. I really wish that you do not act hurt by my decision because it is for my son not yours. Aaron is my world and the less he is connected to how he came in to the world is the best way to protect him. My parents can tell him I died when he was little and that his father is dead as well." I said trying to convince Toby but he was unconvinced he sat there as we held hands on the beach , just looking into the water for a few minutes.  
"Did you have sex with Wren because you wanted to or was it because of the whatever you were pouring down your throat last night?" Toby asked bluntly out of nowhere and I shrugged my shoulders , I really do not have that many memories about what happened, all that he wished me happy birthday and I was thinking I should not do what ultimately happened.  
"I never wanted to have sex from what I remember , I felt incapacitated after a few shots and then next thing I know I am naked in a bed with Wren after he finished. We drank everyday though , he understands that it is a coping device and I really do not know to be honest. I regret every second of that trip , please leave. I will come back home to talk in a few minutes. I will even leave right now before you." I said running away from Toby quickly disconnecting us. I looked at my hand as I started the car and noticed how I do not have my wedding ring on.  
I looked around for a second but was shaken by the honking of Tobys truck and then I began to drive off. I was going crazy because I swear I still had my ring on when we were on the beach , maybe Toby slipped it off when we were holding hands.  
I decided to take a shortcut that Toby did not know to get to my parents house to drop off my car and leave the keys in Jasons mailbox along with his set of instructions to make sure that Toby does not do anything reckless when I am gone. I did not need to bring him down with me.  
Looking into the street I did not see any sign of Toby and I think I finally lost him. After leaving the keys I started walking. The air was cold which is unsurprising in Rosewood. Though it was not this cold at the lake house.  
I kept my hands in my pockets as i continued to walk though I think I am going the wrong way because the motel is not in this area of town. I must have lost track of where things were when I left. I pondered over what may be of my future. Maybe I could just go back to Toby and we could try to start over, i did not legally turn in my papers yet , I was counting on Toby to do that. Though maybe he may not do it at all.  
As I was walking I felt a sense of familiarity running through me and I realised that I have truly never walked through these streets alone since I got raped. I usually had Aaron with me or I was with Toby , being alone is in a way creepy yet exciting. I really do not want to stop and see where this takes me before I have to face Toby.  
The air was starting to freeze my legs like it was the middle of winter when it was only September. I know this is a little crazy but I keep feeling as though something in misplaced here. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see that there were no cars coming this way at all. I know that the last place Rosewood would ever be is a ghost town.  
I stopped my stroll when I noticed the school looked was completely empty except for one light from what it looked like radiating from the the gym area. I walked to the door and before opening I looked to see if anyone was outside watching. I walked through the halls and passed the cafeteria to be surprised to see Hanna and Caleb sitting on a cafeteria table heavily making out.  
"Guys is that you?" I asked but they did not seem to notice me and continued what they were doing. I just shrugged it off deciding to come back in a few minutes. I walked towards the light and when I walked into the coaches office I was suddenly pulled into the light from some unknown force.

* * *

What do you think happened?


	44. Waking Up In Hell Again

**Carrying The Killers Spawn**

Ian raped Spencer... and now she is the one pregnant and not Melissa.

Follow her in her journey with Toby by her side.

* * *

******Wide Awake In Hell... Again  
**"Spencer can you hear me?" Someone asked me and I snapped out of what seemed to be a nightmare. I sat there in sheer shock in the room. I had never seen this place before and I do not know why I am here. The last thing I remember before being pulled into the light was my entire life flashing before my eyes as I stared in wonder to see what the past had held.  
I was laying in a bed inclined to see whoever was there with me, the person there looked like a nurse that I can not remember meeting before in my life. I wanted to talk but I felt as though I had no voice at all. I was trapped here and I do not know why. The rooms were bland at best and I do not know how this could come to happen. Maybe I crashed into a tree or something while driving away from Toby.  
"Y...es" I struggled to say and my throat was sore beyond belief. "Where am I?" I asked hoarsely and she looked at me strangely. I have no idea of what happened , I just want to see my baby and husband.  
"You are in Radley Sanitarium sweetheart. Spencer I know that this is tough on you but this is tremendous progress. I think you may be looking at being released in a few months." The nurse said to me , patting my back calmingly as she talked. But I know that there is no way I can be in Radley, I know that I can not be here because I do not belong here.  
"What happened? Where is my husband? Where is my son?" I demanded knowing that i may not get an answer but the nurse only looked at me confused and then she took a deep breath in defeat , but I do not know what it is for. "Look I am sorry that I tried to kill myself and all, but I do not need to be here." I demanded and then I was shocked by who came in the door next.  
"Well Spencer I see that we finally had a breakthrough after the past couple of years. I Never thought that you would recover after the incident but I guess I am wrong." Wren said writing something down onto his clip board.  
"Doctor she said that she thought that she had tried to commit suicide. I am worried maybe this is just a temporary thing." The nurse said to Wren and he nodded trying to understand what she was saying but I think that he said something else on his mind.  
"Spencer tell me the last thing you can remember before waking up here." Wren asked me and then I thought real hard for a moment and then I knew exactly what to say.  
"I was in a dream like place in my school and I went into the coaches office and then I woke up here. What am I doing here? Where is Toby?" I asked Wren and he shook his head astonished from what I just told him. He looked at me for a minute before continuing telling me what I am shocked to hear.  
"Spencer do you remember the night of your rape?" Wren asked and I was more or less not surprised since this is a hospital and he could have gotten a hold of my medical history despite it being just for medical use and i know what he wanted for me to say.  
"I remember going to see Ian and then getting into a fight. He forced me to give him a blowjob and then raped me. There was some cutting and biting from what I remember and then I passed out. After that I was saved by Toby my husband." I Told Wren recanting the night and he wrote something down again and suddenly i felt insecure about what i was saying. Maybe I might be going crazy but all I want right now is my family.  
"Spencer this is the first time you have talked to us in the past two years of your stay. Besides simple requests and sentences , you have not spoken a word. Spencer after you were found by Toby, you were brought to the emergency room. He let you take a bath at his house to wash off the blood on your body , but after you were brought to the hospital. You were unresponsive to everyone. You barely talked and you seemed to be in your own little world all of the time. You were moved into your section because we found out that you were pregnant, and when you discovered you stabbed yourself in the stomach. Needless to say you lost the baby and were promoted here." Wren said to me and I was confused , where was Toby? Why was he not here? What was Wren trying to say , that I am a lunatic? "We diagnosed you with a severe form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD from the rape. How are you coping Spencer?" Wren asked and I could not move , all I could do was think. I wanted to go back to my husband and son! How could I kill my baby? What is wrong with me?  
"Does anyone ever visit me?" I asked hoping that they would tell me that Toby did, but I just saw a look on Wrens face that showed that he was conflicted with something to say to me and I know that he was trying to be a good person and not make me worry more than I probably should , despite just loading a pile of shit on me.  
"Your parents visit every once ina while, your sister lives out of state with her new husband so she does not visit. Jason is a common visitor every month and you seem to enjoy his company to some extent. Toby visited you shortly after you were transferred to this unit if you are wondering about him." Wren said and I looked out the window. This is all a dream and I will wake up and be at home again , I know it. "Spencer I do not know what you thought about when you were in that head of yours but you need to snap out of it or else it will consume you." Wren encouraged me and I could do nothing but absorb his final words silently. I thought about it for a minute and another and another after that.  
"Can I be left alone to process things, call my brother and ask him to come please?" I ask and the nurse looks to Wren who gives a small nod. I do not know what to think because I feel unsafe here knowing that Ian is out there somewhere.  
"Ian is in jail across the country Spencer , there is no need to worry." Wren said before leaving me alone. Alone in a room without anyone to talk to. I sat there for a few minutes studying the room I had been in apparently. I need to know what happened to set me off like this. I can not remember anything past the bath in Tobys tub.  
Dark thoughts harboured in my mind and I wondered what truly happened because I seem to have blacked out for whatever reason possible. I pushed the sheets off of me and walked around the room looking out of the barred windows. The outside was nice and I missed it. I was looking out of the window when the nurse from earlier came into the room. Asking me is I wanted to attend lunch I just shook my head and declined. My arms were sore and bruised , I must have had a panic attack or something and they had to hold me down to keep me detained.  
Something is not right here and I want to know fast because this was not supposed to happen, there is no way my rape caused me to go insane enough to blackout for two years. I had no idea what to do and I just sat in my bed with happened before I woke up from whatever was going on inside my mind.  
As I lay my head down on the pillow I feel something hard. I reached into the pillowcase to pull out a special little object. I studied it for a moment and was suddenly baffled. I traced my fingers along the side of the object and tilted my head to get a better view. After a few moments I put it back where it seemed to be hidden for some purpose and I do not know why. Though I really do not know why my wedding ring would be here if all of that was just a dream.

* * *

Well Lovelies we are finished with the first book and this is finally complete. Look out for book two , Insanely Inlove


	45. Sequel is up: preview

**Insanley Inlove**

Spencer living with Wren five years after waking up from the 'delusions' , afraid to go back to Rosewood because of triggers, was it really a delusion or is Spencer caught in a web of lies.

**Also Spencer is twenty three and wren should be around twenty eight. Aaron would be around six , and Toby would be Twenty four. **

* * *

**Spencers POV**

**Five years later**

"Sweetheart there are new neighbors here to welcome us here." Wren said to me as I sat in my new living room. Admiring the wedding ring sitting upon my hand. Looking unnatural , staring me in the face mocking me. It was beautiful , it truly is , but my hand feels empty without the ring hidden within my mind ; and hiding place within my new house.

I guess you remember me right? I am that girl who had episodes of thinking that she was married to the most amazing man in the world, who was only a figment of her imagination. I know, insane right? Don't worry about hurting my feelings , it took years to get out of the state of paranoia I was in. I realize now that even in my dreams I was in denial of the footprint Ian left on me.

Living in a slow paced town in the middle of New Hampshire has its benefits. I didn't know anyone and the hurt went away. i could be myself and not be afraid of anyone knowign the truth about me. we could live happy ,sane lives. No one will know that I was in a mental asylum , they will just know me as the recent college grad with a doctor as her devoted husband. We could live a hapilly ever after.

"Hello I am Sydney and this is Mark. We saw the moving truck yesterday and we decided to greet you." A woman said at the door that looked to be no older than me. Young twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes, kind of reminded me of Hanna, years ago when I was still mentally intact or at least more mentally intact with what was going on around me and I was really happy as well.

"I am Spencer and this is my fiancé Wren." I said holding my hand out for her to shake it with the classic smile of mine that I had. Give them the ole Hastings charm. This was as close to perfection as we could be.

"Pleased to meet you, and we all hug in this cul-de-sac" She said taking me into a tight hug that made me let out an oomph. I put my arms around her and patted her back gently in return. See we could be a happy , people loving couple , I could be a normal person.

"Ignore Sydney, she is just excited. We have been in good spirits. She got a new promotion at the local vet." Mark said to us and Wren slung his arm around me as Sydney let go. We adjusted ourselves so that we looked like we were an upbeat , happy couple that had no problems in the world ; fucking bullshit.

"We are also expecting our first child , we also very excited. Well it isnt confirmed or anything , but we are going to the doctor tomorrow. De you have any children?" Sydney said rubbing her abdomen and I just stared at her balnkly , not knowing what to say. I was at a loss for words as visions kept coming back , but they seemed so real , i feel as though I held my baby boy.

"I miscarried a couple years , ago. I didn't even know that I was pregnant." I informed them and then the naive light in Sydneys eye slightly darkened as she looked on with sad eyes and I felt a tear slip away. To be honest I do not know how I miscarried , Wren said that I stabbed myself in the stomach after the rape to kill myself , but I have no recolection.

"It was a hard time on Spencer , but she was a young sixteen year old girl and after years of help , we are finally in a stable place. "Wren explained rubbing my arms. Maybe one day Wren and I would have children together , i would enjoy being a mother.

* * *

So what is real and what isnt?


End file.
